Contacto entre dos mundos
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Un joven caminaba por un bosque una noche, entre los árboles se podía ver la luna y las estrellas. Pero un sonido rompe el silencio del bosque y se ve una débil luz. Él pudo distinguir varias figuras oscurecidas que iban hacia su posición. SasuHina UA.
1. Primera parte

**¡Hola a tods! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia.  
Esta nueva historia está habientada en un UA donde Sasuke es un estudiante de universidad y Hinata... ya se verá lo que es :P Antes de nada debo aclarar en esta historia iba a ser un oneshot que iba a presentar al concu de Halloween del FC SasuHina de NU pero, al ver que haciendo la historia más corta no iba a sacarle todo el jugo a mi idea inicial, he decidido ponerla aquí en 3 partes en principio pues aún no he terminado de escribir toda la historia aunque no le falta mucho (calculo que para el viernes como mucho tardar la tendré terminada). Sin embargo, _no sé _si colgaré toda la historia porque eso dependerá de si gusta o no.**

Y ahora toca aclarar unos cuantos puntos del contenido de la historia:  
1º- La personalidad de Hinata es diferente a la de la serie pero este OcC tiene su explicación en la historia, no creais que lo hago por conveniencia. Su cambio de personalidad tiene que ver con el papel que desempeña en esta historia.  
2º- En esta historia aparecerán distintas leyendas del pueblo del que provengo, los celtas. El mito que aparece en esta primera parte es el de la Santa Compaña, y también debo hacer unas aclaraciones sobre esto:  
a) Este mito celta tiene distintas variaciones según la región en la que se cuente, e incluso dentro de la misma región puede cambiar. Así que no os extrañeis si conocíais otra versión diferente.  
b) Yo me voy a ceñir a la versión más extendida que proviene de mi pueblo (en Galicia) donde estuvieron muy asentados los celtas y cuya tradición tiene mucha herencia de los mismos, ya que era la que más me convenía para esta historia.  
c) Aunque lo que cuento en la historia sobre este mito es cierto, he creado algunas variaciones para hacer más interesante la historia :P pero, lo que es la base del mito, es verídico.  
3º- Aparece otra historia relacionada con los celtas más adelante en la historia, pero como no sé si la pondré entera no lo explicaré ahora ya que aquí no aparece (_qué suerte habeis tenido meno chapa que aguantarme xD_).

**Finalmente solo me queda desear que os guste este pequeño desvarío mío que me ha venido por una inspiración súbita y repentina, que ni siquiera yo misma me explico porque llevaba mese sin escribir algo que me gustara xD ¡En fin! Disfrutad ahora con la lectura n.n**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba caminando un joven moreno por un bosque cercano a la casa de campo donde se hospedaba esa semana. Eran las diez de la noche y entre los árboles se podía ver la luna, que estaba casi llena, y las estrellas. Era una noche hermosa y sin una sola nube que estropeara las vistas del luminiscente cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, ese joven de ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche no reparaba en su belleza, estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos y no reparaba más que en una cosa, alejarse aunque fuera por unas horas de su casa.

Estaba cansado de tanta tontería y no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para ir a pasar una semana a ese lugar. Su casa de campo estaba cerca de Takamatsu, en la isla de Shikoku, que estaba rodeada de bosques que hacían perfecto la celebración de un evento que estaba próximo, la noche de Halloween. Sasuke Uchiha todavía se maldecía por no haber sabido disuadir a su amigo Naruto de esa estúpida idea.

* * *

"_Un joven rubio iba corriendo por el __campus__ con la intención de atrapar a su amigo pelinegro que se daba a la fuga. Cuando por fin consiguió alcanzarle, le agarró por el hombro y justo cuando iba a hablar su amigo le interrumpió._

_-Ya te lo he dicho dobe, la respuesta es NO._

_-¡Venga Sasuke-teme! Será divertido, piensa en que será la mejor fiesta temática que jamás hemos hecho.- le insistió el Uzumaki una vez más._

_-¿Acaso tienes cera en los oídos? He dicho que no y punto.- dijo Sasuke con intención de finalizar la discusión._

_Intentó volver a caminar pero Naruto no se lo permitió. Se puso delante de él, lo asió por los dos hombros y le miró con fijeza._

_-Venga no me seas muermo. Solamente sería perder una semana de clase y no es que seamos de los típicos estudiantes que no aparecen por la universidad ni por equivocación._

_-Puede ser,- comentó el joven Uchiha sin querer dar su brazo a torcer- pero luego esa semana deberemos recuperarla y paso de exceso de trabajo por una estúpida fiesta de __Halloween__._

_-¿Cuántas diversiones tenemos a lo largo del año? ¡¡Muy pocas!! Piénsalo Sasuke.- dijo Naruto intentando sonar convincente- Sabes que podemos recuperar fácilmente una semana de trabajo. Basta pedir a un conocido los apuntes.- comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha._

_-Eso me hace pensar que lo has hecho a menudo…- el Uzumaki soltó una risilla, Sasuke suspiró asqueado- Pero, si mal no recuerdo, tu plan es que vayamos toda la pandilla para montar una fiesta en mi casa de Takamatsu aprovechando que está rodeada de bosques "tenebrosos". Así que, ¿quién nos va a dar los apuntes? Porque, si mal no recuerdo, quieres que vengan Sakura, Sai, Choji,…_

_-Sí ya sé que te dije que iríamos todos. Pero algunos ya me han confirmado que no podrán ir por compromisos previos. Sin embargo, quieren saber qué tal sale el experimento este año para ver si se apuntan el año que viene. ¡Ah! Y ellos nos pasarían los apuntes.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Pero qué organizado eres cuando te da la gana dobe. Ya podrías ser así para todo.- le dijo con un deje de impresión por lo calculador que se había mostrado._

_-Bueno, ¿qué tal el plan? ¿Suena bien, a que si? Nos lo pasaremos genial. Cada uno se llevará el disfraz escondido y todo llevaremos máscaras para crear más misterio y también se me ha ocurrido…"_

_

* * *

_

Y así siguieron él y sus compañeros hasta que consiguieron convencerlo para pasar la semana de Halloween, que ese año era en fin de semana, para hacer su estúpida fiesta temática. "Aún sigo sin saber cómo conseguí que me convencieran", pensaba el moreno enfadado. Al final había acudido a la fiesta: Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara (junto con sus dos hermanos), Ten-Ten y él mismo. Diez personas que estaban tan entusiasmadas con la fiesta del sábado que resultaban insoportables. Por eso había salido, para alejarse de tanto griterío.

Mientras seguía caminando por el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la casa, éste se iba haciendo cada vez más denso y no dejaba pasar con la misma facilidad la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Poco a poco la oscuridad se iba cerniendo sobre el bosque. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se sintió asustado y continuó avanzando a pesar de que apenas unos débiles rayos lunares se colaban entre las hojas de los imponentes árboles. Pero de pronto… ¡Crac!

En el profundo silencio del bosque, donde no se había oído hasta el momento nada más que el ulular de los búhos, se oyó el sonido de una ramita rompiéndose bajo unos pies. Pero… ¿Qué clase de pies? ¿Podrían ser acaso los de un lobo hambriento? "Imposible", pensó Sasuke intentando serenarse y agudizando el oído, "En esta zona no hay lobos, ni osos, ni ningún animal que pueda resultar peligroso para los humanos". En tal caso, ¿sería un zorro? o ¿humanos quizás? No era muy probable que fueran humanos, el pueblo más cercano estaba a diez minutos en coche y no había ninguna casa de campo aparte de la suya por esa zona.

¡Crac!

Se oyó de nuevo, cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraba Sasuke. No sabía lo que era pero se acercaba. Sasuke no sabía si quedarse quieto o echar a correr, fuera quien fuera no tenía porque ser peligroso ¿verdad? "Tiene que ser un zorro, hay muchos por la zona" se decía intentando calmar los estruendosos latidos de su corazón.

¡Crac! Cada vez más y más cerca…

Entonces, a su izquierda, vio una débil luz pero no distinguía quién o qué era su portador. Tenía sudor frío, un zorro no podía portar ningún tipo de luz. Solo podía ser un humano ¿O quizás no lo era? ¿Podría ser alguna otra _cosa_?

"No seas estúpido Sasuke Uchiha", se dijo, "Los fantasmas, los brujos y esas cosas no existen. Debe ser un humano." Sin embargo, el joven sabía que los aldeanos de los pueblos cercanos no solían ir al bosque de noche pues corría el rumor de que estaba encantado. Ya se lo advirtieron los del pueblo a su abuelo cuando quiso hacer su casa en ese lugar. "Son sandeces, estúpidas creencias salidas del miedo de las gentes por sucesos que no saben explicar. Todo eso no es real".

Pero lo que se acercaba a él era muy real. No era el producto de la imaginación de nadie. Se le podía ver y esa luz estaba cada vez más cerca. Ya se podían distinguir varias figuras oscurecidas pues la luz de la luna no les alcanzaba y la luz.

El joven estaba paralizado. Ya no podía correr aunque quería, ya no podía gritar aunque deseaba hacerlo… ya no podía huir porque vio que esas figuras giraban la cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba e iban en pos de su posición.

Esos seres se iban acercando con paso lento pero seguro. Él se quedó petrificado donde estaba, no se podía mover. El terror que le produjo ver esa extraña aparición, cuyo origen desconocía, hizo que se le paralizaran todos los músculos del cuerpo. Tan solo le quedaba esperar que eso fuera solamente el fruto del miedo que producía, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, la inmensa profundidad y oscuridad reinante en el bosque.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos pensando que, una vez los abriera, todo abría vuelto a la normalidad. Estaría en el bosque, rodeado de animales inofensivos y sin extraños seres habitantes de la imaginación de aldeanos asustados a lo desconocido. Aún y todo, nada desapareció cuando abrió los ojos al cabo de un par de minutos.

Esos humanos, seres, o lo que fueran, estaban frente a él y ahora podía verlos con total claridad. A primera vista parecía una simple procesión. Al inicio de la misma, había una persona que portaba un candil en la mano derecha con una única vela encendida que era de donde provenía la tenue luz que había visto antes Sasuke. Tras ella, había tres largas hileras de personas cubiertas con una capa y tapándoles la cara a todos, al igual que la persona que abría la procesión.

De buenas a primeras nadie habría visto nada raro. Sin embargo, los componentes de esa curiosa procesión, exceptuando al portador del candil, tenía una gran "distinción"… ¡¡¡Eran translúcidos!!!

Sasuke decidió en ese momento que estaba soñando. Sí, tenía lógica. No había ninguna otra explicación razonable para algo así. "Debo de haber tropezado y haberme golpeado la cabeza", se decía en un intento de aclarar lo que sucedía. Pero todo lo que veía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era tan real como él mismo. En ese momento el portador del candil le habló.

-Hola joven extraviado, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó una suave voz femenina.

Sasuke se relajó un poco, pero no demasiado. Esa voz, por extraño que pareciera, era sumamente tranquilizadora y, lo más importante de todo, no parecía que fuera peligrosa. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si debía hablar con esa extraña mujer, al mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba, se decidió.

-La verdad es que sí.- le confesó- Me he extraviado de mi camino sin darme cuenta y, con esta oscuridad, es imposible orientarse.

-Tal vez deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de tener la _brillante idea_ de adentrarte tú solo en una zona profunda del bosque, de noche y sin una linterna que te permita ver por dónde andan tus narices.- le dijo con voz suave pero con cierto deje de sorna.

-¡Vaya!- replicó con enfado y toda la prepotencia que pudo- Eso lo dice una mujer que anda sola con un simple candil, que dicho sea de paso podría producir un incendio al menor descuido, seguida por una horda de tarados encapuchados y decidida a dar un susto de muerte a quien se encuentre.

-¡OH, claro! ¡La que tiene pocas luces soy yo!- replicó ella con tono enfadado- Pues que sepas, bonito de cara, que no hago esto por gusto. Hay ciertas normas a seguir en estas cuestiones. ¿Por qué será que todos los huma…?- se cayó de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Algo que no debería haber dicho.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- la interrogó Sasuke.

-Nada.- replicó ella repentinamente incómoda.

-Sí que ibas a decir algo. "Por qué será que todos los _humanos_"… ¿qué?

-No iba a decir humanos sino…- comenzó a pensar con rapidez- sino…

-Déjalo, te he calado.- la interrumpió Sasuke con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pero se le borró inmediatamente al darse cuenta lo que ello implicaba.- Si ibas a decir _humanos_,- pensó en voz alta, sin importarle que esa extraña mujer lo oyera- eso significa… ¡que tú no eres humana! ¡Eres un fantasma!

Ella cayó, lo cual Sasuke tomó como una confirmación a su teoría. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Definitivamente se había golpeado en la cabeza y estaba alucinando. Eso era imposible. ¡Los fantasmas no existían! La miró de nuevo y también a la procesión que la seguía. Sí, efectivamente aquellos… seres de la procesión eran translúcidos. Pero esa mujer parecía totalmente corpórea. Nada tenía sentido.

-Pero si eres un fantasma,-caviló- ¿cómo es que pareces real? Los que están tras de ti se nota que son diferentes, porque puedo ver a través de ellos. ¡Por Dios! Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Los fantasmas no existen.

-Me temo,- intervino ella con tono tranquilizador- que esto no es un sueño jovencito. Todo esto que ves antes ti, es tan real como el hecho de que respiras.

-Imposible.- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- ¿Entonces qué eres tú? ¿Un fantasma?

-No.

-¿Eres humana entonces?- preguntó más tranquilo. Ella se incomodó.

-Sí y no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo un momento. Luego, alzó su mano izquierda y tocó el rostro del aturdido joven. Él se sonrojó ligeramente sin saber muy bien por qué. La mano de aquella muchacha era cálida, lo cual era sorprendente dado el frío que hacía esa noche. Entonces, para el completo asombro del Uchiha, ella se bajó la capucha y pudo ver al fin el rostro de esa enigmática mujer.

Resumiendo, era hermosa. Tenía una tez pálida teñida de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos tenían un color y un brillo equiparables al de las perlas; su pelo era de color negro-azulado que tenía recogido con un intrincado peinado al estilo de las antiguas mujeres de familia feudal japonesa, con dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza recogidos con citas de color rojo brillante con dos flores negras cada una, algunos mechones sueltos a cada lado y con un adorno de oro sobre su cabeza justo donde empezaba su flequillo. Pero lo más intrigante era su sonrisa que, aunque se mostrase alegre, parecía ocultar un deje de tristeza. Era extraño. Sasuke la miró embelesado. Jamás había visto a una mujer como aquella, no se parecía en nada a ninguna mujer que conociera. Mientras él la miraba como hipnotizado, ella se fue quitando la capa con sumo cuidado pues no debía dejar caer el candil. Cuando se hubo desprendido de la capa, se la tendió al moreno. Él la miró con desconcierto.

-Ponte la capa, estás helado de frío.- dijo solamente.

Sasuke no había reparado hasta el momento del frío que tenía, así que cogió la capa que le ofrecía esa mujer y se la puso. En seguida se vio envuelto en la calidez de esa suave tela. Al tacto parecía seda, era muy agradable. Pero no era nada comparado con su olor, el olor del perfume de la joven. Lilas, el olor a lilas estaba impreso en la capa. Ahora podía contemplar completamente a la joven. Comprobó que no solo su peinado recordaba al que solían llevar los miembros de la familia de un señor feudal, también su atuendo recordaba a los que habían llevado antiguamente las mejores familias de Japón.

Iba vestida con un kimono, que le llegaba a los tobillos; cuyo color predominante era el rojo (del mismo tono que las cintas de su cabeza). No tenía estampado ningún dibujo, en ese aspecto era simple pero elegante. Sus largas mangas cubrían sus manos por completo, lo cual le llevó a pensar a Sasuke en el motivo por el que llevaría una capa ya que el kimono parecía muy cálido por sí solo. El obi es el que daba un toque de contraste por su color negro éste estaba anudado a su espalda con un intricado lazo que tomaba la forma de la flor de adorno que tenía la joven en los lazos de su cabeza. En sus pies llevaba los típicos tabi (calcetines japoneses con el dedo gordo separado) de color negro y unas geta (sandalias de madera japonesas).

-Gracias.- le dijo tras a ver observado a placer a su acompañante.

-No hay por qué darlas. Bueno, ¿te parece que cumpla contigo mi cometido inicial de ayudarte a salir del bosque?- le preguntó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Sí por supuesto.- contestó sin pensárselo dos veces. Estaba deseando pasar más tiempo en compañía de esa joven tan peculiar.

Y comenzó la muchacha a caminar, iluminada tanto por la luna como por la vela, seguida por Sasuke y los seres encapuchados. Sasuke se sintió incómodo al ver semejante procesión a sus espaldas, por lo que se puso a la par (a su izquierda) de la joven de ojos perlados para ver si conseguía calmar sus nervios. Ella caminó por un rato ajena a todo, como si supiera exactamente a dónde debía dirigirse.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Sasuke intentando acabar con el malestar que sentía- Creo que este es el sueño más raro que he tenido jamás.- la joven suspiró con un poco de exasperación.

-Ya te he dicho que todo esto es real.

-No, es imposible. Los fantasmas no existen. Y si esto es real, exijo que me des una prueba de que… ¡AY!- gritó después de que ella le pellizcara el brazo derecho- ¿¡Por qué demonios has hecho eso!?

-¿No querías una prueba de que no soñabas?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, pero no imaginé que usaría este método.- le espetó con cara de malas pulgas. Ella soltó una carcajada, realmente encantadora pensó Sasuke.

-Eso es lo que se suele hacer para probar que uno está despierto si no me falla la memorias tras tantos si…- cayó de nuevo.

-¿Tantos _siglos_, quizás?- la joven apartó la mirada.- ¿Qué eres realmente? ¿Y qué es todo esto que te sigue? Por favor, explícame de qué va esto antes de que me de un ataque.- la joven se removió incómoda- Por favor,- insistió- tan solo quiero comprender qué es todo esto. Humm… ¿eres o no eres un fantasma?

-Ya te he dicho antes que no.

-En tal caso tú eres…-comenzó con intención de que ella finalizara la frase.

-Soy humana aunque tampoco lo soy realmente.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias por la aclaración!- gritó con sorna- Eso deja todo tan claro como el cristal.

-Es un tema complicado de explicar.- le espetó fulminándolo con la mirada- No creas que es fácil explicarle esto a un mortal de modo que lo entienda.

-¿Eres inmortal?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-En cierto modo.

-¿Te importaría dejar de ser tan críptica?- dijo malhumorado pero, al ver que ella se giraba con expresión enfadada, optó por añadir- ¿Por favor?

-Eso está mejor. Soy inmortal pero no nací como inmoral sino como humana, al igual que tú en otro tiempo fui mortal.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que te volvieras inmortal? ¿No serás una vampira?- ella le miró con ojos divertidos, negó con la cabeza y alzó el candil señalando después a lo entes que les seguían- ¿Qué tiene que ver un candil con todo este atajo de encapuchados?

-Es lo que me ha hecho inmortal.- ahora fue el pelinegro quien la miró con expresión divertida, pero ella estaba muy seria- No te lo tomes a broma Don "Me voy al bosque a ver si me pierdo". Este candil es lo que hace que los espíritus me sigan, lo que hace que sea inmortal, lo que me convierte en la guía.

-¿La guía? ¿De quién?- preguntó intrigado.

-De la Santa Compaña.

Sasuke se detuvo y su acompañante lo imitó. Ella sabía que era un gran choque y necesitaría unos minutos para pensar y poner en orden sus ideas. Sasuke no era capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos. La situación había tomado un giro totalmente ilógico, estaba claro que eso era una gran tomadura de pelo.

La Santa Compaña. Según tenía entendido era un mito celta muy extendido en España, Gales, Irlanda y Escocia. Era una procesión de muertos o ánimas en pena que por la noche (a partir de las doce) recorren errantes los caminos de una parroquia. Su misión es visitar todas aquellas casas en las que en breve habrá una defunción. La procesión va encabezada por un mortal portando un candil que guía a las ánimas. También se decía que aquel que se encontrara con esta procesión, significaba que iba a morir. Entonces se oyó como un chasquido en su cabeza y el pánico se apoderó de él. No podía ser cierto.

-No…- susurró- No puede haber llegado mi hora.- ella le miró sin comprender pero él estaba demasiado asustado como para darse cuenta- ¡No puedo morir ahora! ¡Acabo de cumplir los 21 años, soy demasiado joven!- se le quebró la voz- Por favor,- susurró- no es posible que tenga que morir…

-¿Pero de qué narices me estás hablando?

-¿Acaso no voy a morir?

-¡No!- contestó como si aquello fuera un completo disparate.- ¿De dónde te has sacado esa sandez?- reflexionó unos instantes- ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. Es una variación cristiana en la que estás pensando. Supongo que estas pensando en la versión que vamos en busca de las almas de aquellos que van a morir ¿no?- el moreno asintió- Pues respira tranquilo, ese no es _nuestro_ cometido. Como puedes comprobar, aunque somos una procesión de muertos guiados por un mortal, no van en dos hileras, ni envueltos en sudarios y con los pies descalzos. Y tampoco cada fantasma lleva una vela encendida y su paso deja un olor a cera en el aire.- él asintió de nuevo, reanudaron entonces la marcha- Y tampoco es que vayamos emitiendo rezos, cánticos fúnebres y tocando una pequeña campanilla; y, lo más importante, se supone según esa versión que el portador es mortal y mortal sigue siendo y, evidentemente, ya te he dejado claro que yo no soy mortal.

-Entonces, ¿qué es la santa Compaña?

-Una procesión fantasmal guiada por un mortal, ya sea hombre o mujer, que porta un candil con una única vela para iluminar el camino.- contestó simplemente.

-Y, ¿ya está?

-Ya está.

-No vais a recoger nada, no hacéis mal o bien alguno. ¿Simplemente es un humano que guía a un grupo de ánimas?

-Exactamente.

-Pues vaya chasco, qué quieres que te diga.- ella soltó una carcajada- Es verdad, pensé que la Santa Compaña implicaría _algo_.- sus risas cesaron y se tornó especialmente seria.

-Yo no he dicho que no _implique_ nada.

Sasuke iba a hablar justo cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa. ¿Cómo había sabido ella dónde se encontraba la casa? No le había dado ninguna indicación. ¿Tendría algo que ver con ser la _guía_? La casa estaba a oscuras y no parecía que hubiera actividad alguna en la misma. "Ahora que lo pienso", se dijo Sasuke, "ni siquiera sé qué hora es".

-¡Maldita sea!- se maldijo- No he traído llaves. Ahora tendré que despertarles…

-No las necesitas.- y, como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió sin emitir ni tan siquiera un leve sonido.

-¿Sabes? Esto da un poco de mal rollo.- ella emitió una suave risa, él entró- ¿No me acompañas?- ella le miró con un deje de diversión.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe un horda de ánimas hasta tu cuarto?

-En realidad, no. Quiero que me acompañes tú pero como esos vienen en el paquete… me aguantaré.- ella volvió a reír pero le siguió.

* * *

**Bueno espero que hayais disfrutado con la lectura y ya nos veremos... si cuelgo la segunda parte :P**

**¡Matta ne! :D  
**


	2. Segunda parte

**Hola de nuevo :D  
Ya os traigo la 2ª parte de esta historia, iba a colgarla hace una semana pero tuve un problema con la conexión a Internet así no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora -_-  
El primer aviso que os daré es que al final he decidido dividir esta historia en 4 partes en vez de las 3 que tenía previstas.  
En esta 2ª parte Sasuke y Hinata siguen hablando de la Santa Compaña y se mencionará otra tradición proveniente de los celtas, la celebración de Halloween. Sin embargo, dado que en esta parte solo se menciona no haré las aclaraciones tal y como hice en la 1ª parte sino en la siguiente.  
Procuraré poner la 3ª parte la semana que viene (si los trabajos que tengo me dejan T_T) porque primero quiero hacer unas cuantas comprobaciones de OcC porque, gracias a consejos de DarkAmy-chan, me di cuenta de que también hice un ligero OcC con Sasuke sin darme cuenta. Dicho lo cual, animo a cualquiera que lea esto que si ve algo de OcC me lo comente para andar con más ojo (una no puede estar en abosulamente todo xD).  
Para finalizar, quiero agradecer los comentarios de: furuna, DarkAmy-chan, Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92 y Airi-Hyuga y a las tres personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos (no tengo aquí sus nombres, así que lo siento xD), y espero que esta parte también sea de vuestro agrado.  
**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Una vez en el interior, Sasuke vio sus llaves encima de la mesita de la sala así que las cogió, cerró la puerta con llave, estaba seguro de que la joven podría abrirla y cerrarla de nuevo cuando se fuera, y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Su habitación (que era de tipo suite) estaba en el segundo piso yendo hasta el final pasillo principal (que se encontraba nada más subir las escaleras), después dirigiéndose por el pasillo de la derecha hasta llegar al final de mismo donde había dos puertas, una de ellas era el cuarto de su hermano mayor y en frente estaba el suyo. En silencio, emprendió el ascenso al piso superior para ir a su cuarto seguido de la muchacha y los fantasmas todos en perfecta formación, como antes.

-Bueno,- comentó con despreocupación- ¿podrías decirme ahora qué es lo que implica ser la guía?

-Guiar a las ánimas.- respondió en tono de broma. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, ella suspiró. Ya habían llegado al segundo piso- De verdad, implica eso pero…

-Ya decía yo que debía haber un "pero".- la interrumpió.

-Sí, con estas cosas siempre lo hay. En este caso, es que estaré maldita.

-¿Maldita? ¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora avanzaban por el pasillo principal.

-Que no podré volver a ser mortal hasta que encuentre a quien pasarle el candil.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

-Cualquiera puede serlo, en realidad. Guiar a la Santa Compaña es una maldición que se pasa cuando el portador entrega el candil a otro mortal. Entonces, esa nueva persona se convierte en el guía y el anterior queda libre para volver a ser un humano mortal. En principio, el mortal debe ir guiando a las ánimas pero por donde él quiera pues lo que busca es otro desdichado al que, perdona el juego de palabras, cargarle el muerto. Y, una vez lo encuentra, ha de conseguir engañarlo para coja el candil y así librarse de la maldición. Y vuelta a empezar.

Al terminar la explicación, la mujer de ojos perlados se detuvo de repente frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Naruto y Sakura durmiendo. Ambos resultaban inseparables desde que hacía tres años empezaran su relación amorosa y, siempre que hacían un viaje todos los amigos juntos, ellos dormían en la misma habitación como si fueran un matrimonio.

Éste era el último cuarto antes de que terminara el pasillo principal. Miró la puerta, casi como si pudiera ver lo que había en su interior, con ojos concentrados. Después su expresión cambió mucho en poco segundos. Primero con gesto de compresión (como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo), después de añoranza y finalmente en un mezcla de ligera alegría y una profunda melancolía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, volvió a ponerse al lado del moreno y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo de la derecha.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó curioso.

-Nada, me había parecido sentir algo.- no parecía que le fuera a dar más información así que cambió de tema.

-Entonces, según me has dicho, yo mismo podría ser el próximo guía.- ella asintió- ¿Y por qué no has intentado engañarme para que cogiera el candil?

-Porque así debe ser.

-No te entiendo.

-No es preciso que lo hagas. Tan solo siéntete afortunado de que el paso de las lunas, me haya hecho más madura de lo que fui siendo mortal.- él se quedó pensativo.

-¿Cuánto hace que eres la guía?- se decidió a preguntar.

-Casi cuarenta lustros.- él abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido.

-¿¡Llevas maldita casi 200 años!? ¿Por qué no…?

-¿Por qué no he endosado el candil a nadie?- le interrumpió- Ya te lo he dicho, porque así debe ser. No intentes comprenderlo.

-Quiero hacerlo porque no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué sigues siendo la guía?

-Hice algo por lo que debo pagar.

-¿Tan terrible fue como para estar 200 años maldita?- no contestó- No te creo capaz de hacer nada malo, pareces una buena persona.

-A veces las apariencias engañan, Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la miró con desconfianza- ¿No se supone que andas por ahí, vagando por el mundo, recolectando almas?

-Jeje, eso no implica que no esté al tanto de la actualidad. Por el día suelo andar por las ciudades, pues solo pueden vernos de noche en caso de que lo hagan, y también entro a los bares, museos, bibliotecas… ¡En fin! Que en 200 años te da tiempo a aprender mucho, por ejemplo los trucos para estudiar sin ser vista. He entrado en multitud de bibliotecas en estos dos siglos y; escuchando hablar a la gente he conseguido aprender los idiomas de cada país, contemplando su estilo de vida he comprendido mejor a las personas, viendo a los estudiantes con sus libros y leyendo a la par que ellos he adquirido conocimientos,… De ese modo he aprendido la mayor parte de los idiomas del planeta, también muchos ámbitos de las ciencias y las artes yendo a bibliotecas y universidades. ¡Vamos que me he convertido en una enciclopedia parlante! Y eso sin contar lo que he aprendido mediante la simple contemplación de mi entorno.

-Increíble…

-Gracias. Por cierto, no voy por ahí "_recolectando almas_".- dijo ligeramente molesta.

- ¿A no?- preguntó sonriendo con picardía al ver que ese término que había usado le resultaba molesto.

-No, yo no voy recolectando nada. Vienen ellos por su cuenta.

-Así que, ¿ellos te buscan a ti?- preguntó intentando comprenderla.

La joven suspiró. Tendría que seguir explicando muchas cosas ya que todo eso superaba las posibilidades del joven. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo para un mortal. Ella misma tardó casi 50 años en comprenderlo y aceptarlo todo medianamente bien y le costó lo suyo. Debería explicar todo con la mayor sencillez posible para que el jovencito lo entendiera. En ese instante ella no atinó a comprender, lo mucho que significaba para ella poder hablar de todo aquello con alguien que no fuera uno de los espíritus de la Compaña. Resultaba gratificante poder contárselo a alguien.

-No, simplemente un alma se une si nuestros caminos se cruzan.- él espero, aguardando más información que le aclarara el asunto. Ella volvió a suspirar- Verás, no es que yo vaya buscando almas ni que ellas me busquen a mí. Lo que ocurre es que, a veces, las almas no _cruzan_ cuando deberían…

-¿Te refieres a ir al otro barrio?

-Sí, pero sería mejor que no usaras ese término.- lo reprendió, él alzó las manos como signo de rendición pero sonriendo con malicia. Ella puso los ojos en blanco- Lo que pasa es que, por cualquier motivo, si un alma no cruza cuando debe; es decir, al morir su cuerpo mortal que la contiene; esa alma se queda vagando hasta que encuentra de nuevo el modo de cruzar.

-¿Qué hace que un alma no cruce?-reflexionó- ¿Puede ser, por ejemplo, lo típico que se suele oír en las películas de fantasmas, decir que "tiene una cuenta pendiente"?

-Sí, en efecto. Pero no es el único motivo. Hay muchos más, pero eso no nos atañe. Como te contaba, cuando un alma no cruza queda vagando perdida en un mundo al cual, en principio, no pertenece. Entonces, si esa alma vagabunda se cruza con la Santa Compaña mientras busca la _luz_ pues debe unirse a nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Simplemente es así, no hay más explicación. Es el "deber", digamos, de un alma que no ha cruzado unirse a la procesión de la Santa Compaña si se cruza con ésta. No es algo que ellos puedan elegir. Sencillamente si nos ven, deben unirse a nosotros. Y, una vez se unen a la Santa Compaña, no pueden dejar de estar en ella.

-Qué raro… Supongo que todo eso tendrá que ver con "Leyes Fantasmales" o algo así.

-Las cazas todas al vuelo, Sherlock.- comentó en broma.

-Jaja.- dijo componiendo una mueca- Lo que todavía me sigo explicando es cómo tienes humor para ir a universidades, colegios, bares y demás sitios, y estudiar nada con ese…- pensó en la palabra adecuada- lastre que te sigue a todas partes.

-Estar maldita no implica que seas una ignorante. Quizás, esta manía de estudiar todo cuanto me rodea, se deba al tipo de educación que recibí siendo mortal.

-Humm… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo naciste?

-Pues…- murmuró pensativa- Hacia finales de la Era Edo, exactamente en el año 1790 para que te hagas una idea, en el seno de una familia fudai. Mi familia era la "_incondicional aliada_" (lo digo así porque solo estaban con ellos por interés, como podrás imaginar) del señor feudal de la zona y, por tanto, éramos inmensamente ricos y eso implicaba que nos impartieran una sólida educación, ya que nos lo podíamos permitir. Por comparar, se podría decir que éramos como los típicos nobles europeos si eso te aclara algo.- Sasuke apenas la escuchaba desde que le dijo cuándo había nacido. Estaba ocupado haciendo cálculos y se quedó pálido.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te convertiste en la guía?- dijo intentando no transmitir el horro que sentía, sus cálculos debían ser erróneos.

-Me convertí en la guía la noche de Halloween de 1809.- susurró.

-Con sólo diecinueve años.- concluyó con un susurro.

-En realidad, no los llegué a cumplir porque yo nací en diciembre.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke envueltos en un incómodo silencio. En la pared que indicaba el final del pasillo había un elegante reloj de pie Morez que databa del siglo XIX, comprado por su abuelo en su juventud. Estaba hecho de madera de haya, la caja tenía forma de violón y era el clásico reloj que daba el toque de campanas cada hora en punto. Por fin Sasuke pudo saber qué hora era desde que saliera de la casa, ya pasaba de la media noche (para ser exactos, eran ya las 00:30).

Tras ellos, la procesión de fantasmas les seguía en silencio. El moreno no sabía qué pensar. ¿Cuál sería el crimen que cometería para condenarse en plena juventud? No tenía sentido. Aunque, claro, pocas cosas tenían sentido aquella noche. No podía imaginar a esa chica, que parecía dulce y delicada (para nada la imagen de un criminal), haciendo mal a nadie. Debía haber algún trasfondo, algo que se le escapaba.

-Bueno,- dijo ella sacándole de sus reflexiones- ya hemos llegado. Ha sido un placer conocer a uno de los hijos de emporio Uchiha Corp.

-¿También sabes lo de la empresa familiar?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-_Cher_,- dijo con un perfecto acento francés, poniendo una voz melosa pero en tono de broma- conozco todos los cotilleos de la actualidad y los de un par de siglos atrás también. ¡Vamos! ¡Hasta podría confirmarte un montón de cotilleos y chismorreos de los famosos que quieras!

-Sí que tienes recursos…

-Las ventajas de ser invisible.- comentó con un extraño tono de voz y una expresión que no supo identificar claramente.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Pues eso, que no pueden verme.- contestó con tono evasivo. Era evidente que había más connotaciones en esa frase aparentemente simple.- En fin, ya va siendo hora de que siga con mi cometido. Lo dicho, un placer haberte conocido Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya se estaba dando la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando Sasuke la agarró de repente por el brazo. Sorprendida, se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba serio, algo meditabundo y, por extraño que pareciera, triste. ¿Sería porque no la quería dejar marchar? "Imposible", se dijo a sí misma, "Será que sigue teniendo curiosidad por saber más cosas". Eso tenía más sentido, así que aguardó por la siguiente pregunta del moreno aunque, la pregunta que le formuló, la pilló desprevenida.

-¿Podré volver a verte?- preguntó aunque, más que una pregunta, parecía un ruego. Por mucho que él intentara no mostrarlo ella se dio cuenta en seguida.

-No te puedo decir que sí pero tampoco te puedo asegurar que no.- contestó al final intentando salirse por la tangente.

-Y dale con tus comentarios crípticos…- murmuró molesto. Ella rió con suavidad, ¿cuánto hacía que no se reía tanto?

-Lo digo porque supuestamente ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora, más bien debería seguir caminando por el bosque. Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente no te podía dejar allí perdido en mitad de la nada sin ni tan siquiera una linterna que te iluminara el camino.

-¿No deberías haberme ayudado? ¿Por qué?

-Porque mi misión no es ir rescatando "caballeros en apuros".- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ja, ja y ja.- dijo iracundamente y con una ligera mueca- En tal caso, ¿tampoco deberías haberme contado todo eso sobre la Santa Compaña?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Nos ocurrirá algo por haberlo hecho?- preguntó repentinamente preocupado pero él intentó que no se notara.

-Si así fuera, no lo habría hecho. ¿No te parece?

-Ahí tienes razón.- admitió, aliviado.

-Resulta extraño- comentó suspirando- lo tremendamente intuitivo que puedes ser a veces y, cuando se trata de una obviedad, no das ni una.

-Hump.- gruñó volviendo la cara. Aunque resultara extraño se lo estaba pasando bien, a pesar de que ella se estuviera metiendo con él. Volvió a mirarla, ella volvía a sonreír. ¡Podría estar contemplándola así eternamente si pudiera!- Ahora volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿podré o no podré verte otra vez?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Pues podrías ser más específica.

-No lo sé.- contestó sinceramente- Se supone que no debo estar haciendo amigos e ir hablando con ellos, sino guiar a las almas. Es la es la misión que he de cumplir.

-¿Y si te busco yo?- ella le miró aún más sorprendida que antes. ¿Lo diría en serio?

-Puedes intentarlo pero no lo conseguirías. Otra "Ley Fantasmal".- dijo en broma.

-Por favor…- pidió con ojos suplicantes, la joven suspiró.

Él estaba dispuesto volver a verla y, al comprobar que mediante ese método ella cedía un poco, decidió jugar con esa baza a favor. En ese momento, la campana del reloj anunció que ya era la una de la madrugada. Ambos se giraron sobresaltados por el sonido que rompió la suave y baja conversación entre ambos.

-Tengo un cometido que cumplir.- repitió- Pero no te niego que, si ha sido posible encontrarnos hoy, no podamos reencontrarnos en un futuro.

-Así que podré volver a encontrarte.- concluyó satisfecho.

-Me he limitado a señalar que es posible.- replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco- No intentes buscarme, no podrás hacerlo y te perderás.

-Entonces….

-Entonces,- le interrumpió- solo yo podría encontrarte en caso de que nos volviéramos a ver. Tú no puedes encontrarme, yo a ti sí.- se giró, ahora sí, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera!- la retuvo de nuevo- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.- ella volvió a reír.

-Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás marchar para que siga cumplido mi misión?-él enarcó una ceja como diciendo que no le importaba, ella rió de nuevo- Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.

Y dicho esto se giró de nuevo para comenzar a avanzar con paso moderado por el pasillo, camino a la salida. Sasuke la miró hasta que giró para dirigirse por el pasillo principal hasta las escaleras, esta vez no se detuvo frente a la habitación de Naruto y Sakura. En el momento en que la perdió de vista, entró en su dormitorio. Éste estaba iluminado por la luna que se colaba por las enormes ventanas que daban a la terraza.

Aún entonces pensaba que en realidad todo eso había sido un sueño, uno la mar de fantasioso y extraño según su opinión. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no se había concienciado que todo aquello era real. Aún y todo, pensaba él, había sido un sueño genial por esa mujer que había "generado" su fantasía. Hinata. ¡Qué extraña mujer!

Su carácter resultaba a la par intrigante e irritante. Nunca una mujer lo había tratado así, pero resultaba refrescante que no hubiese querido lanzársele al cuello como todas las demás. A pesar de que sabía quién era él desde un principio, no había actuado como si fuera alguien importante al que adular por todo si sabías lo que te convenía. Ella lo trató como un hombre normal y corriente, y eso le encantó porque a parte de sus amigos más íntimos nadie lo trataba de ese modo.

Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos a la mañana siguiente para descubrir que había tenido el sueño más extraño y fascinante de su vida. Se durmió casi al instante, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba envuelto en un aroma muy peculiar… el olor a lilas impregnado en una capa de seda…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke se despertó de golpe hacia las 10 de la mañana cuando una voz, conocida y realmente molesta para su gusto, le sacó de su agradable descanso. En efecto, Naruto había irrumpido en su habitación al ver que no se había levantado aún.

-¡¡¡Vamos Sasuke-teme!!!- dijo a voz en grito- ¡Ya son la diez! ¡Arriba dormilón!

-Hump.- gruñó él y se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-¡Venga no seas vago! Hace un día fantástico fuera. El sol brilla…

-… y hace un frío que pela.- concluyó el moreno desde debajo de las sábanas.

-Bueno es lógico, ya casi estamos en invierno.- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Levanta ya, tenemos que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Sí, me acuerdo.- no tenía ganas de levantarse, así que optó por sacarse al rubio de encima rápidamente- Si te digo que me levantaré y que nada más me duche bajaré y podremos irnos, ¿me dejarás en paz?

-De acuerdo. Pero date prisa porque siempre tardas una barbaridad en ducharte.- y se marchó para deleite del Uchiha.

No es que tardara mucho en ducharse pero, con la excusa que creó hacía muchos años de que se tiraba al menos media hora en la ducha, podía estar seguro que durante ese rato no lo molestarían. "Menos mal que el dobe no se ha molestado nunca en comprobar si de verdad tardo tanto", pensó él. Pero él mismo se aseguró de que nunca lo intentara pues siempre cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, así que Naruto había aprendido a no insistir. Sasuke se levantó de la cama con lentitud. En efecto, era un día especialmente soleado y el paisaje se veía realmente hermoso. Sin embargo, al levantarse vio que llevaba algo que no se esperaba. Una capa de seda.

Todos los recuerdos, que él creyó sueños, de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza a tropel. Él perdido en el bosque, una procesión de espíritus, la Santa Compaña… y una misteriosa mujer. Hinata Hyuga. En ese momento se concienció de que todo fue real; cada palabra, cada acontecimiento de la noche anterior. Tomó aire con lentitud y reflexionó. Si todo aquello era real significaba que podría volver a ver a esa joven.

Muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que sentía más curiosidad de la que estaba acostumbrado. ¿Por qué sería? A él normalmente todo le traía al fresco y pocas cosas suscitaban en él gran interés, o al menos algún interés que fuera digno de mención. Por eso se sentía confuso ya que estaba extasiado con la idea de volver a verla, incluso pensó en salir en su busca y mandar a sus a amigos a tomar viento y que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran con la fiesta. "Pero no puedo verla durante el día", se dijo recordando sus palabras, "Tendré que esperar a que el sol se ponga para ir a buscarla".

Aún y todo, también recordó que ella le dijo que no podría encontrarla sino que sería al contrario. Sintió por un leve instante una profunda decepción, pero se desvaneció en seguida por una sonrisa de triunfo. "Si no puedo ser yo quién la encuentre," pensó "seré yo quién se deje encontrar". Ese plan que se le acababa de ocurrir era a prueba de fallos. Por la noche volvería a salir, esta vez con una linterna y una brújula por si acaso, y se internaría en el bosque. Pan comido. Pero primero tendría que terminar con el dichoso asunto de la fiesta, así que tres cuartos de hora más tarde ya se encontraban todos los habitantes de la casa en el pueblo buscando comida, adornos y demás utensilios para su gran fiesta de Halloween. Se dividieron en tres grupos, para terminar lo antes posible: Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro por un lado; Kiba, Ino, Sai y Ten-Ten por otro; y finalmente Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

-Es increíble lo rápido que has terminado Sasuke-teme. Conociéndote, me extraña que no te hayas ahogado en la ducha.

-Cierra el pico dobe.- le cortó él- Cuanto antes compremos los dichosos adornos y volvamos a casa mejor, se me congelan hasta las ideas.

-Vaya se nota que estás entusiasmado con la fiesta Sasuke-kun.

-Hump. Sí, ahora mismo estoy en éxtasis.- dijo con cara de mal humor.

-Sí eso se ve a la legua.- comentó la ojiverde riendo.

-¡Atención!- susurró Naruto con una voz entre divertida e irritada- Idiota engreído a las doce en punto.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se giraron para ver a quién se refería. Era Kabuto Yakushi; un joven delgado, de pelo grisáceo y con gafas. Era un joven sumamente inteligente, de gran talento para la medicina; era el más talentoso de su familia y obtuvo el título en tan solo cuatro años. Sin embargo poseía una mente "oscura" y los tres amigos lo sabían. Estaba convencido de que podría hallar, gracias a sus grandes conocimientos médicos, el elixir de la vida eterna. Para la mayor parte de la gente era una meta desconocida, pues guardaba mucho las apariencias, pero a ellos se lo dijo un par de años atrás como alarde de superioridad. Ellos lo tomaron como un simple loco engreído con complejo de dios. Por desgracia para Sasuke, su familia tenía una estrecha relación con la de ese hombre así que tenía que verlo más a menudo de lo que desearía.

-Vaya Sasuke-kun,- dijo como si fueran viejos amigos, éste se envaró al igual que sus dos compañeros- qué alegría verte por aquí. No sabía que tenías unos días libres.

-Hump.- gruñó el moreno con acritud.

-También es un placer ver a la joven pareja, tan acaramelada como de costumbre, cogida de la mano.- comentó con fingida cortesía, pero ellos notaron su desdén.

-Sí, el _amor_ es lo que tiene.- replicó la Haruno apretando con más fuerza la mano de su novio y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Quién tuviera más tiempo para el amor? Pero estoy convencido de que pronto se podrá hacer. Debéis saber que mi _investigación_ va por un camino muy provechoso. Calculo que en breve obtendré los primeros resultados.- comentó con orgullo.

-Qué emoción.- dijo Sasuke sin mostrar el menor interés.- Bueno, si nos disculpas,- ¡cómo odiaba tener que hablarle así a ese tipo! Pero debía hacerlo porque si se enteraban sus padres… lo tendría muy mal. Y estaba seguro de que ese gusano lo comentaría solo por fastidiarlo.- debemos hacer unos recados y se nos hace tarde.

-¡OH, por supuesto! Yo también tengo asuntos que atender. Supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí.- los saludó fingiendo ser amable y se fue con rapidez.

-Capullo engreído.- dijeron los tres amigos al unísono cuando se hubo alejado. Se miraron y se echaron a reír. Generalmente discrepaban, por lo menos con ese tipo todos tenían la misma opinión.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El sol ya se había puesto y Sasuke esperaba a que todo el mundo se durmiera para salir tranquilamente de la casa sin ser molestado con un montón de preguntas. Esta vez, tal como había planeado aquella mañana, fue bien abrigado con una cazadora y llevaba guardados un par de guantes por si acaso. También cogió las llaves, una linterna y una brújula por si se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque. Al final también se decidió por llevar la capa así, en caso de que ella se pudiera molestar porque él saliera en su búsqueda (o más bien, que ella acudiera a su encuentro), podría decirle que la noche anterior olvidó devolverle su capa. Contra eso no podría replicarle nada, podría considerarse como un acto de caballerosidad por parte de Sasuke.

Salió con sigilo y se dirigió directamente hacia el bosque. Eran las diez y media de la noche. Avanzó despacio entre los árboles, no tenía prisa. Cuando el bosque se hizo más denso, haciendo más difícil el paso de la luz de la luna casi llena, cogió la linterna y la encendió. Caminó a lo largo del lugar (esta vez sin ir en todo momento en línea recta) durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, hasta que vio lo que le parecía una débil luz que se alejaba hacia el noreste en dirección a un pueblo cercano al que estuvieron esa mañana (a unos cinco minutos en coche). Sonrió con anticipación, le había llevado menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Se acercó con rapidez pero con precaución, pues bien podría ser un excursionista o cualquier otra persona. No estaba de más ser previsor. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, había un grupo de almas andando por el bosque en dirección al pueblo, y ella estaba al frente guiando la procesión.

-Hola.- le dijo con sencillez.

-Eres muy persistente. Hace como quince minutos que sentí tu presencia siguiendo nuestros pasos. ¿Te ha costado dejarte encontrar?- preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hump. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha prisa.- se puso al lado izquierdo de la joven.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué has venido casi corriendo desde allí atrás?- él giró al cabeza.

-Cómo de rápido ande no es asunto tuyo.- cambió rápido de tema-Toma te traje tu capa, anoche entre una cosa y otra se me pasó devolvértela.

-No importa, en realidad no tendrías por qué haberla traído.- esperó y después añadió- La llevo por simple capricho. No es que la necesite.

-A decir verdad ese kimono parece bastante cálido.- observó él.

-No importa si es cálido o no, tampoco es que lo necesite para entrar en calor.

-Si necesitas que alguien te eche una mano para eso…- empezó a decir Sasuke con voz provocativa, ahora se vengaría por cómo se metió con él la noche anterior.

-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??- se puso roja como un tomate y bajó al mirada con rapidez, Sasuke sonrió complacido- De-deja de decir es-estu-estupideces ¿q-quieres, po-por favor?-tartamudeó completamente ruborizada.

-Vaya, si sabes hablar de formas diferentes aparte de los comentarios crípticos.

-N-no seas i-in-infantil.- dijo con leve tartamudeo. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablé tartamudeando?", se preguntó al joven de ojos perlados. Ya habían pasado más de 150 años desde que dejara de hacerlo, casi sentía la compulsión de juntar los dedos índices tal y cómo tenía la costumbre en su etapa como mortal.

-Bueno yo seré infantil, pero esto ha merecido la pena por ver la cara que has puesto.

-Crío.

-Sí, sí. Tú di lo que quieras linda, yo me lo he pasado genial con esto.-sonrió de medio lado- Ahora poniéndonos serios, ¿Quieres decir que, si por ejemplo ahora estuvieras desnuda, no sentirías frío a pesar de que hace un frío que pela?

-Ojala hubieras puesto otro ejemplo.- dijo entre dientes, eso solo sirvió para que sonriera más- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí.

-¿Eso significa que no sientes nada con respecto al clima?

-No siento nada con respecto a muchas cosas.

-Como por ejemplo…

-No siento ni frío, ni calor, ni la humedad, ni tampoco hambre ni sed ni fatiga. En resumen, no siento ningún tipo de necesidad humana aparte de respirar claro.

-Por eso puedes estar andando constantemente sin cansarte y sin tener necesidad de parar a comer ni nada por el estilo.

-Efectivamente. Ya te dije que estaba maldita. Perdí mi mortalidad al coger el candil y con ella se fue lo poco que me quedaba humanidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ella no respondió, tan solo siguió caminando- Vale no me lo digas si no quieres. ¿Aún no hemos superado la etapa de las evasivas?- comentó medio en broma.

-Muy gracioso pero no conseguirás que hable.

-En fin, siempre podré intentar salirme con la mía más adelante.

-Fui muy estúpida e ingenua siendo mortal Sasuke Uchiha, pero el paso de los años me ha cambiado, he ido madurando y aprendiendo. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo". He escarmentado mucho desde entonces.

-Lo cual no significa que no pueda conseguirlo.

-En eso tienes razón.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio. Sasuke miró su reloj, ya eran las 12:00 hacía casi dos horas que estaba caminando y, a pesar de sentirse algo cansado, no quiso pararse a descansar. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pasar más tiempo a su lado aunque no supiera ni comprendiera el por qué de esa necesidad. Además, todavía tenía muchas dudas pendientes acerca de cosas que dijo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, debería buscar el modo de que ella se lo contara ya que era bastante reservada.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?- le preguntó.

-Hacia un pueblo cercano, a unos dos kilómetros de aquí.

-Te acompaño.

-El viaje durará al menos una hora, te costará vol…

-Si quiero acompañarte lo haré.- le cortó- No puedes impedírmelo, ¿no?- sonrió con picardía, ella suspiró.

-Eres un caso… De acuerdo, haz lo que te venga en gana.

-Eso pensaba hacer. Bien, ahora es cuando pasamos a la fase de la confianza y hablamos de cómo nos va la vida ¿no?- Hinata comenzó a reír.

-O sí por supuesto, ¿no censas en tu empeño, verdad?

-Bueno, ¿no crees que estoy en desventaja? Según me dijiste anoche, has aprendido el modo de enterarte de todo a pesar de tu maldición. Por lo que supongo que sabrás muchas cosas sobre mi familia y, en consecuencia, de mí.- le explicó Sasuke.

-En efecto.

-Sin embargo, yo solo se un par de cosillas de ti. ¿No crees que estoy en desventaja?- "Espero que este argumento me sirva" pensó Sasuke. Era un buen método para que ella comenzara a hablar.

-De acuerdo señor Uchiha, usted gana el asalto.- dijo con un suspiro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Veamos,- comenzó a decir sintiendo que iba ganando terreno- Por lo que me dijiste ayer, naciste en una familia fudai, erais ricos y gozabais de una buena posición social.- Hinata asintió- Entonces supongo que tendrías un prestigio que mantener y no serías muy dada a relacionarte con la gente.

-¿Te recuerda mucho a tu vida, señor "posible sucesor del emporio Uchiha"?- sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Muy graciosa.- hizo una mueca- Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian con el paso de los siglos. Pero ahora va mi pregunta, ¿tenías amigos?

Hinata se detuvo en seco y él la imitó. En su hermosa faz había una expresión de infinito dolor, que iba incluso más allá de la compresión del moreno. Parecía que iba a romper a llorar en ese mismo instante. Sasuke reaccionó con rapidez.

-Déjalo, esa pregunta no tiene demasiada importancia. Preguntemos sobre temas menos escabrosos. Hummm… Ayer me dijiste que te convertiste en la guía en la noche de Halloween de 1809. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te entraron ganas de hacerlo de un modo más tétrico?- dio la impresión de que la joven se recompuso con esa pregunta, porque hasta soltó una débil risa.

-¿Solo porque me convirtiera en la noche de Halloween eso implica que sea algo tétrico?- le preguntó meneando la cabeza, como si le costara creérselo.

-Bueno es la noche de brujas.

-¿Acaso no conoces el origen de la fiesta?- el preguntó divertida, él la miró confuso- Jeje, olvídalo. ¿Qué tal si seguimos con esto mañana?

-¿Mañana? ¿Eso significa que volverás a _encontrarme_?

-Supongo que no podré evitar que vuelvas a salir así que… mejor me voy preparando para el pelotón de preguntas.

-Pero, ¿por qué mañana?- no le apetecía volver pues quería seguir con ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta- Aún no hemos llegado al pueblo, ahora se empiezan a ver unas luces a lo lejos.

-Porque, don Cabezón, ya casi es la una de la madrugada y, si mañana andas como un zombi, tus amigos sospecharán que pasa algo raro. Creo que debes aprender a actuar con más cabeza, en vez de ir empeñándote con lo primero que se te mete en esa dura mollera tuya.- él giró la cabeza ligeramente sonrojado, lo que hizo que la morena riera de nuevo.- Ve ahora y así llegarás en seguida.

-Claaaro.- dijo con sorna y con cara de: "creo que te falta un hervor"- Solo una pregunta señorita sabelotodo, ¿cómo voy a volver tan rápido? Estoy a más de dos kilómetros de mi casa.

-A estas alturas,- comenzó a decir con voz baja y misteriosa- deberías saber que la magia es algo tan natural como el aire en _mi mundo_ Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quieres saber por qué, ni tan siquiera el océano, puede impedirme seguir caminando?- el ojinegro asintió. No sabía muy bien por qué pero notaba como si lo hubiera hechizado, no se sentía dueño de sí mismo- Porque, cuando piso un lugar aunque sea una sola vez, puedo transportarme allí tan solo con un mero pensamiento.

Y dicho esto, una neblina blanco-azulada comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Sasuke seguía mirándola sin poder apartar la vista pero, por extraño que pareciera, no sentía miedo alguno. Entonces, esa neblina se dirigió a él con rapidez y lo envolvió en cuestión de segundos. En seguida, perdió de vista a Hinata pues solo era capaz de distinguir la niebla hasta que de pronto, frente a él, se creó una imagen de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sintió como si sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo y que una extraña fuerza lo atraía a la imagen que tenía delante. En ese instante, al sentirse avanzar hasta la imagen de su casa, una voz llegó hasta sus oídos: "Hasta la próxima noche Sasuke-kun", y en ese momento apareció frente a su dormitorio.


	3. Tercera parte

**Hola de nuevo :D**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en tener esta parte pero he estado estudiando para mis exámenes del mes de Enero, y al final me decidí a esperar a terminar los exámenes antes de seguir pero luego empecé el segundo semestre y con él, me encontré con una enorme cantidad de trabajos xD. Pero, por fin, os traigo la 3ª parte de esta historia. Procuraré poner la ÚLTIMA parte (que estoy empezando), si me es posible, dentro de unos 15-20 días ;)**

**Ahora voy a hacer las aclaraciones que comenté en la otra parte. En esta tercera parte, Sasuke y Hinata hablarán de una festividad de origen celta: Halloween. Lo que se habla en este capi es del VERDADERO motivo por el que los celtas celebraban esta fiesta, y no sobre la "noche de la brujas" popularizada por los norteamericanos. Todo lo que se explica en este capi, lo podeis corroborar por medio de la Wikipedia o cualquier otra página de Internet n_n Del mismo modo, hablo y explico la teoría de las almas gemelas que podreis encontrar también facilmente, si teneis curiosidad, vagando por la red.  
**

**Lo que quisera hacer ahora mismo, es agradacer a una persona muy especial que me ayudara a escribir este capi cuando estaba bloqueada: Aiko Amori. Preciosa, este capítulo lo he terminado gracias a ti por haberme aguantado más de una hora al msn xD para ayudarme y darme una idea, sencilla pero brillante y útil, que me sirviera de nexo entre mi punto de bloqueo y hasta dónde quería que avanzara en la historia. Por todo eso, este capítulo te lo dedico Aiko Amori ;)**

**Para finalizar, quiero agradecer los comentarios tan bonitos que me habeis dejado y que me animan a continuar escribiendo, y espero que esta parte también os agrade.  
**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Estaban a miércoles, a falta de tres días para la fiesta de Halloween, pero Sasuke pensaba en otra cosa… aunque más bien pensaba en alguien. Durante toda esa mañana se encontraba especialmente inquieto y todos sus amigos lo notaron. Sasuke no era de los que mostraba su preocupación o su inquietud, más bien todo lo contrario. Por regla general, evitaba mostrar sus sentimientos a toda costa pero ese día su malestar era palpable aunque esa no fuera la intención del moreno.

Nadie estaba seguro de qué le pasaba pero no estaban seguros de si debían preguntarle algo, pues generalmente lo molestaba que lo anduvieran agobiando con un montón de preguntas. Sin embargo Naruto, que no solía hacer caso de las miradas asesinas de Sasuke, se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra mientras comiendo.

-¡Vamos teme, suéltalo ya!- dijo con muy poco tacto- Estás más raro que el día de los Inocentes en el que Itachi te escondió todos los calzoncillos, forzándote a usar un tanga que él te había dejado en el cajón.- todos rieron por lo bajo, pues se acordaron del incidente de ese día.  
-Hump.- les gruñó él con cara de pocos amigos- Te dije dobe que como volvieras a mencionar ese tema te los iba a cortar, así que no me tientes o acabarás convertido en eunuco antes de que se ponga el sol.  
-¡Increíble! Pero si resulta que el Uchiha tiene lengua.- le replicó el rubio.  
-Tsk, qué problemático.- intervino Shikamaru con su típica cara adormilada.  
-Callaos los dos.- les cortó Sakura- Esto… lo que ocurre Sasuke-kun es que estás un poco extraño desde esta mañana…  
-Di más bien desde que vinimos aquí.- la interrumpió su novio- Este baka ha estado raro desde que salió este lunes a pasear.  
-Es cierto,- comentó Ino- desde ayer pareces como ido.  
-Lo que me pasa,- dijo el pelinegro levantándose de la mesa- es tan solo asunto mío así que, os recomiendo que no os metáis donde no os llaman.- y se fue a su cuarto.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo reaccionar, Sasuke no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos y no le gustaba que la gente se inmiscuyera en asuntos que, según él, no le incumbían. Pero estaban preocupados, no se explicaban su actitud. Sasuke, por otro lado, intentaba aclarar sus ideas. Al llegar a su cuarto fue a tumbarse en su cómodo sofá, se tendió cuan largo era y se puso una mano en la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse. No dejaba de pensar en Hinata, y no sabía cuál era el motivo para que se sintiera así. No tenía sentido. "No sé por qué me siento así cada vez que no está. La conozco solo desde el lunes y me da la impresión de conocerla desde siempre. Es como si, de repente, verla se haya convertido para mí en algo tan necesario como respirar. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¡Si apenas sé quién es ella realmente!"

El moreno meditaba la situación, se sumió en sus pensamientos, necesitaba hallar una respuesta a esa repentina necesidad y ese malestar que le corroía por dentro. "Sé que me resulta fascinante," pensaba "es distinta a otras mujeres que he conocido. Es extraña y a ratos me saca de quicio pero es dulce y amable en el fondo, no sé por qué soy consciente de ese hecho pero sé que es así. Además está el hecho de que es realmente hermosa, esos ojos suyos son increíbles pero… parece como si ocultara algo. No sé por qué lo sé, pero estoy seguro de ello. ¿Qué será?" Tan sumido estaba el joven en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró, con sigilo e intentando no molestar, en su dormitorio. Tan ajeno era a aquella persona que había entrado que, sin querer, un susurro apenas audible pero claro se escapó de sus labios.

-Hinata…- la llamó inconscientemente.  
-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó una voz sorprendida. Sasuke abrió en ese momento los ojos y, nada más ver que lo habían molestado, miró con ojos entornados a la persona que se hallaba frente a él.  
-¿Por qué has entrado en mi cuarto Sakura?- preguntó en tono frío. La joven de ojos verdes se envaró, realmente estaba molesto. "Debería haber llamado" pensó.  
-Bueno Sasuke-kun es que… en fin yo…- sabía que por mucho que dijera se enfadaría, así que optó por decir lo que quería sin preocuparse si le molestaba- Quería saber si estabas bien, nada más. Llevas unos días actuando un poco raro y estoy preocupada, eres mi amigo y por eso me deja intranquila verte así. Sabes que puedes pedir ayuda si la necesitas, no hace falta que seas orgulloso.  
-Y no hace falta que seas una metiche.- le espetó. Sakura se enfadó.  
-¡Y tampoco hace falta que seas un borde, Sasuke Uchiha!- le gritó- ¡Yo solo intento ayudarte porque veo que lo pasas mal y tú te portas como un borde redomado! ¡Realmente no sé qué puñetas es lo que pude ver en ti una vez!

Sasuke recordó entonces que, de niños, Sakura había estado perdidamente enamorada de él. Por aquel entonces resultaba molesto y hasta desagradable, tenerla cerca más de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, acabó por comprender, ya siendo una adolescente, que eso que ella llamaba amor no lo era en realidad, finalmente acabó saliendo con Naruto, que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, al comprender que él siempre estuvo a su lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y llevaban tres años siendo la "pareja feliz" del grupo. Sasuke los había envidiado a veces en secreto, envidiaba el hecho de poder tener a una persona especial con la que contar, en la que confiar plenamente, alguien que te ama por quién eres y lo que eres realmente y a quien correspondes de la misma manera.

-Lo que vieras en mí,- dijo pasado un rato- es cosa tuya Sakura. Yo no puedo saber qué pasaba exactamente por tu cabeza. Aunque la verdad eso me trae al fresco.  
-A ti te trae al fresco prácticamente todo.- replicó la Haruno en tono agrio- Al menos podrías ser más amable con los que, supongo, consideras tus amigos.  
-Después de tantos años, deberías saber de sobra que no me gusta que me molesten ni me importunen y, mucho menos, que se metan en mis asuntos.  
-Nos metemos porque nos preocupa lo que te pase Sasuke-kun. Al menos podrías fingir que aprecias que queramos ayudarte, aunque no aceptes la ayuda.  
-Lo tendré en consideración.- le dijo en tono aburrido, con la esperanza de que así se callara y le dejara tranquilo, no le apetecía discutir con ella. Con esa respuesta, Sakura pareció calmarse… al menos un poquito.  
-Muy bien.- le miró seriamente y, tras vacilar un momento, le pregunto:- ¿Cuál era ese nombre que has dicho antes?

Sasuke dio un respingo apenas perceptible y maldijo por lo bajo haber dicho el nombre de Hinata en alto. Lo último que quería era que Sakura metiera las narices en ese asunto en concreto y no tenía las más mínima intención de darle explicaciones.

-Eso tampoco te incumbe Sakura.- dijo a la evasiva.  
-Ya, ya. Pero es que creo haberlo oído… en alguna parte… alguna vez… hace tiempo…

La mirada de la pelirosa era inquietante, Sasuke se quedó confundido. Parecía estar mirando al vacío. No, al vacío no. Parecía estar mirando a un lugar distante, un recuerdo acaecido tiempo atrás. Ella se sentía como si no estuviera allí, sino en un lugar muy lejos de allí, casi era como si estuviese viendo en su mente los acontecimientos de un tiempo pasado. Al poco Sakura frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza confundida, se disculpó por haberle importunado y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra dejando más confundido a Sasuke.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al llegar la noche Sasuke no pudo esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir, tal como hiciera la noche anterior. Nada más terminar la cena (hacia las diez y media de la noche), fue a su cuarto; cogió la cazadora, la linterna y las llaves, y salió de la casa sin decir una sola palabra. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, como es natural, pero no se atrevieron ni a detenerle ni a preguntarle nada, después de oír los gritos de Sakura después de la comida pensaron que tal vez sería mejor dejarle ir por su cuenta… al menos por el momento. Aunque ninguno se sentía cómodo con la situación pero pensaron que, si le dejaban solo, tal vez lo solucionara todo por su cuenta aunque ninguno estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente le estaba pasando. Sin embargo, si supieran la verdad acerca del estado de Sasuke, ¿serían capaces de creerlo?

El joven Uchiha por su parte era ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y no le importaba demasiado. No iba a molestarse en explicar lo que sucedía y, mucho menos, era esa su intención y aunque lo fuera, ¿cómo podrían creerle? ¿Les diría que había conocido a una joven de ojos color perla que, cada noche desde hacía casi dos siglos, vagaba por el mundo guiando a un grupo de ánimas y que además, por razones que no atinaba a comprender, se sentía atraído por ella? Le encerrarían y tirarían la llave nada más oírle, eso después de haberle hecho pasar por el test anti-droga y comprobar que no estaba borracho. Era una historia sin pies ni cabeza. Mas como el moreno no tenía intención de decir nada a nadie, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Caminaba por el bosque sin seguir un rumbo fijo, tan solo iluminaba el camino que seguía con la linterna para no darse de bruces contra los árboles. Iba con paso tranquilo, pues no tenía prisa ya que sabía que ella lo encontraría en cualquier momento. Sasuke no entendía le motivo de su necesidad, no entendía por qué ansiaba verla a toda costa, tan solo era consciente de que debía encontrarla. Se sentía presa de sentimientos que no comprendía pues nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo. Su reloj acababa de dar las once cuando vio a una figura conocida avanzando entre los árboles. Era Hinata. El joven suspiró y se acerco con tranquilidad hacia ella, ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Nada más verle, la joven le obsequió con una resplandeciente sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa torcida haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente y agachara la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.  
-Hola.  
-Hoy has salido un poco más temprano.- observó ella.  
-Ya.- contestó simplemente.  
-¿Quieres que continuemos la conversación inacabada de anoche, Sasuke-kun?  
-Está bien.- la miró con un deje de extrañeza- ¿Por qué ahora me llamas Sasuke-kun?  
-¿Te molesta?- preguntó ella sonrojada.  
-Ni me molesta, ni me agrada. Es solo que resulta raro, hasta hoy no me llamaste así.  
-Anoche, al despedirnos, te llamé así.  
-Técnicamente fue hoy, ya que era casi la una de la madrugada.- le replicó con una media sonrisa divertida.  
-Dejémonos de tecnicismos absurdos,- cortó ella- ¿dónde nos quedamos anoche? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Te tenía que hablar acerca de Halloween.  
-Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que no era la noche de las brujas.  
-Así es. Es una tradición que se remonta a los celtas…  
-Otra vez con los celtas.- le cortó el moreno- ¿es que todas las historias y leyendas provienen de ellos?  
-No digas tonterías.- dijo ella mostrándose algo molesta por la interrupción- Muchas leyendas a lo largo del mundo son muy parecidas, pero ésta en concreto, en sus orígenes, provenía de los pueblos celtas.  
-¿Pueblos celtas? ¿Había más de uno?  
-Sí, aunque en esencia creyeran en los mismos dioses y sus tradiciones fueran parecidas, había más de un pueblo celta. Por eso hoy en día hay muchos pueblos en distintas regiones de Europa con ascendencia celta, cada uno por cada asentamiento en el que estuvieran los celtas.  
-Ajá.- comentó con gesto aburrido, eso no era lo que le interesaba escuchar- Y volviendo a Halloween…  
-Pues bien originariamente, los celtas celebraban esta fiesta en honor a los difuntos. En Irlanda, por ejemplo, se denomina a esta fiesta Samhain, este nombre proviene del irlandés antiguo. Se celebraba el final de la temporada de cosechas en la cultura celta y era considerada como el Año Nuevo Celta, que comenzaba con la estación oscura, es decir, el fin del verano. Era la más solemne de todas las festividades celtas, debido a que se celebraba el fin del mundo, el momento que de la confusión surgió el orden que permitió el nacimiento de los seres humanos y de todo lo bueno que poblaba la tierra.  
-Y, ¿en qué consistía realmente esa celebración o celebraciones?  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que había más de una?  
-Bueno, como has dicho que había más de un pueblo celta, es lógico pensar que habría más de una celebración.  
-Tu argumento tiene cierta lógica pero es incorrecto. En realidad es una única fiesta…  
-Solo que cada pueblo tendría su propia variación, manteniendo la esencia de la misma igual.- concluyó el Uchiha comprendiendo un poco este curioso pueblo.  
-Lo vas pillando.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-Estoy aprendiendo más de un pueblo en unas pocas noches que en todos mis años de estudiante.- comentó él.  
-Bueno continúo. Los antiguos celtas creían que la línea que une a _este mundo_ con el _Otro Mundo_ se estrechaba con la llegada del Samhain, permitiendo a los espíritus (tanto benévolos como malévolos) pasar a través de la misma. Los espíritus de los ancestros familiares eran invitados y homenajeados mientras que a los espíritus malignos…- la joven dejó la frase en el aire esperando que Sasuke la terminara.  
-… los intentaban alejar, con maleficios supongo.- concluyó.  
-Exacto.- dijo ella, como una maestra orgullosa de su aprendiz.  
-Entonces, sí que tiene algo de noche de brujas. Ya que hay espíritus malignos.  
-De nuevo esa conclusión tiene su lógica pero no es correcto.  
-Déjame adivinar.- dijo él- Hay truco para los espíritus malignos.  
-Tanto como trucos… no. Se supone que los espíritus no pueden hacer nada para dañar o beneficiar a los vivos.  
-¿Se supone?- preguntó mirándola con cierto recelo.  
-Así es. Ningún espíritu puede hacer daño a un vivo, al menos no directa y físicamente.  
-Pero pueden hacer _algo_ que sepan que causará dolor a ese vivo en concreto.- ella asintió, lo iba captando, el mundo de lo sobrenatural no era tan complicado como pensó inicialmente.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio. Sasuke no tenía más preguntas por ahora, se conformaba con estar junto a la joven Hyuga, y Hinata simplemente estaba más que acostumbrada al silencio. El joven moreno pretendí averiguar más cosas sobre ella, pero no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema, ya que ella evadía las preguntas personales. Sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a desentrañar esos misterios que la envolvían y no iba a amilanarse ante sus evasivas. Reprimió una sonrisa al sentir su típica excitación ante un nuevo reto que le resultara especialmente difícil. Estaba decidido a descubrir todo acerca de Hinata, solo debía pensar el mejor modo de hacerlo. Una vez pensó en su siguiente movimiento, volvió a retomar la conversación.

-Hinata,- la llamó, ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo- ¿recuerdas que anoche me gané el derecho a hacerte algunas preguntas acerca de ti?- le dijo con voz neutra.  
-Sí.- contestó ella no demasiado alegre.  
-Pues quiero hacer uso de ese derecho  
-Como quieras…- su expresión se tornó seria, se veía que este tema de conversación no le gustaba. Sasuke no le prestó atención a ese hecho.  
-Cuéntame algo acerca de cómo vivías. ¿Cómo era tu vida en aquella época?  
-¿Te refieres a mi juventud?- el joven asintió- Pues, resumiendo en una palabra, pueril.  
-¿Y eso?

Hinata comenzó a explicarle entonces en qué consistía su vida entonces y, una vez comenzó, sin querer comenzó a contestar a todas las preguntas que le surgían al joven Uchiha. Quizás solo fuera porque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, ansiara hablar de su infancia con alguien, no valoró cuánto necesitaba tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre su pasado hasta el momento. Sasuke solo hacía preguntas sueltas, ni opinaba ni intervenía mientras hablaba, y ella iba diciendo todo lo relacionado con esa pregunta que iba recordando. Si bien, a ratos, la añoranza y la melancolía por la pérdida de su condición mortal hacía mella en ella y debía parar un momento, para así tomar aliento y tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, Hinata no dejó ni una sola de sus preguntas sin respuesta. El joven Uchiha admiró para sí esa entereza por parte de la joven, ella no se ponía a lamentarse por su situación a la mínima de cambio. No, ella afrontaba su situación con una sonrisa y sin dejar que el dolor le impidiera seguir.

Sasuke le hizo preguntas acerca de su estilo de vida, su familia y sus quehaceres diarios, entre otras preguntas sobre temas menos escabrosos. No volvió a preguntar nada acerca de sus amigos ya que, aunque no lo admitiera ni en voz alta ni para sí mismo, temía volver a ver esa expresión de intenso dolor en su cara, como ocurriera la noche anterior al hacer una pregunta sobre ese tema en concreto. Hinata, por su parte, había cogido carrerilla y ya apenas recelaba a la hora de contestar. Le habló sobre cómo se sentía viviendo en un constante fingir, debido a su alta posición social, y cómo odiaba tener que aguantar tantas mentiras y falsedades. Le habló de su padre y de cómo él nunca la vio a la altura de las circunstancias, también su constante decepción y el dolor que sentía al no sentirse aceptada por él. Nombró a su primo Neji el cual, a pesar de que hubiera un tiempo en el que hasta cierto punto la odiara, acabó por convertirse en uno de sus mejores amigos y en un ser muy querido en el que siempre podía confiar… aunque en algunas ocasiones fuera algo sobreprotector. Le contó anécdotas sobre su querida hermana pequeña, llamada Hanabi, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recodarla. ¡Cómo la echaba de menos! Y a Neji también.

Apenas había pensado en su familia desde hacía más de un siglo, por lo que se sorprendió que aún le doliera su pérdida. Añoraba incluso a su padre que, a pesar de considerarla débil, en el fondo sabía que la quería y que siempre fue duro porque no quería que nadie se aprovechara de su bondad de corazón. Lo que pasaba era que, siendo mortal, no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que reflexionó al convertirse en la guía. No se dio cuenta de que su padre, pensando que el rechazo era el mejor método para fortalecer su carácter, intentó hacerla más fuerte y decidida. Tampoco se jactó de que su primo, con palabras muy duras eso sí, también intentó en su momento hacer que se convirtiera en una persona más echada para adelante y menos introvertida. Y su adorada hermanita… ella siempre la apoyó y estuvo ahí cuando la necesitaba, sabía que aunque todo lo demás le fallara siempre estaría allí su hermana para hacerla sonreír y, si podía, hacerle sentirse mejor. Pero esos tiempos ya había llegado a su fin, jamás volverían por más que deseara borrar todo cuanto hizo y recuperar esa vida que dejó atrás.

El ser consciente de este hecho la llenó de una profunda tristeza, se le quebró la voz mientras le hablaba sobre su hermana al joven que caminaba a su lado y la dejó al borde de las lágrimas. Se detuvo para recobrar la compostura y su acompañante la imitó. Sasuke la observó entonces atentamente, llevaba hablando sobre su pasado casi una hora sin interrupciones, él solo había intervenido cuando quería hacer una pregunta o cuando necesitaba alguna aclaración, pero por lo demás permaneció a la escucha, saciando su curiosidad del misterio que envolvía a la joven Hyuga. Sasuke fue consciente de que, a pesar de su reticencia inicial a hablar de su pasado, en el fondo Hinata ansiaba poder hablar con alguien y, si bien no podía conseguir apartar su tristeza, al menos sí podría desahogarse aunque solo fuera un poco. El joven no imaginaba los motivos que la habían llevado a tomar esa vida, una vida maldita que la obligó a desprenderse de todo cuanto conocía y quería. Aún y todo, Sasuke también estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, la expectación que le causaba era de lo más excitante para él. Se sentía como un niño el día de Nochebuena, excitado por descubrir lo que oculta la envoltura. Sentía lo mismo respecto al pasado de Hinata, fuera como fuese, conseguiría "quitar la envoltura" que cubría su pasado.

-Gracias.- le dijo ella tras haber recobrado la compostura.  
-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él extrañado- Hace nada estabas al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Porque al haberme "forzado" a hablar sobre mi familia. Hasta hace un rato no me había dado cuenta, de cuánto necesitaba hablar de esto.- le explicó- Me ha hecho sentir un poquito mejor. Por eso, te estoy agradecida.  
-Comprendo.- respondió solamente.

Entonces ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio y continuaron su camino. Sasuke ya llevaba caminado junto a Hinata casi dos horas, sin prisa pero sin pausa, y estaba bastante cansado aunque su fachada no lo demostraba. Pasó un buen rato de silencioso avance, sin ser apenas conscientes del tiempo que estaba pasando. El joven Uchiha observaba a ratos a su acompañante intentando descifrar su mirada que se había vuelto de lo más extraña. Ella miraba como al infinito, Sasuke intuyó que seguramente lo que hacía era rememorar tiempos pasados, o recordar a alguien querido, ya que había melancolía en su mirada. Y por algún extraño motivo, esa mirada perdida le recordaba a algo… Dio un imperceptible respingo al darse cuenta de a qué, o mejor dicho a quién, le recordaba esa mirada. No se traba ni más ni menos que de Sakura. Esa misma mañana, la Haruno había tenido una mirada muy similar a la que tenía Hinata en esos momentos. Si se quitara la pena de una y la confusión de la otra, su forma de mirar sería exactamente la misma. Sasuke estaba ensimismado, intentando averiguar si había algún tipo de conexión, Hinata susurró algo.

-Almas gemelas…  
-¿Perdona?- preguntó Sasuke, sin comprender.  
-¿Eh?- replicó ella, despistada.  
-Que qué has dicho.- contestó algo irritado.  
-Nada en realidad.- respondió ella a la defensiva.  
-Ya lo creo que has dicho algo, pero no te he escuchado bien. Así que repítelo.- esto último sonó como una orden. Hinata suspiró exasperada.  
-Vale, tío borde, he dicho "almas gemelas". ¿Estás contento ya?- preguntó.  
-¿Acaso crees en esas sandeces?- preguntó él a su vez.  
-Con el tiempo he averiguado que no lo son. Es completamente real.  
-Imposible…- replicó mientras la miraba como si fuera una niña pequeña que decía un sinsentido.  
-Después de que me conoces desde hace dos noches, ¿todavía eres capaz de usar el término "imposible"?- objetó ella con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Touché.  
-Te he calado.- rió la joven.  
-¿Entonces lo de las almas gemelas es cierto?  
-Efectivamente, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que yo dejé de creer que fuera cierto…  
-¿Por qué?- Hinata volvió a poner una expresión triste y volteó la cabeza. Era evidente que eso formaba parte de los "temas escabrosos".  
-Inmadurez.- resultaba obvio que no iba a hablar, por lo que optó por contentarse con esa respuesta por el momento.  
-¿Y qué te llevó a volver a creer?  
-Los espíritus me lo explicaron,- dijo señalando a las de ánimas que los seguían en perfecta formación- y ciertas experiencias de las que no quiero ni voy a hablarte.  
-¿Cómo que te lo dijeron los espíritus? Si no hablan.- una vez dicho esto, Hinata empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente. A lo que Sasuke respondió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.- ¿Qué es tan divertido?  
-Que no hablen contigo no significa que no hablen.- le contestó ella aún riendo- Los espíritus de la Santa Compaña, solo pueden hablar con _su guía_.  
-Así que los guías hablan con las almas de la Santa Compaña…  
-Yo no he dicho eso.- negó con la cabeza- Lo que he dicho es que los espíritus _pueden _hablar con el guía, no he dicho nada del guía.  
-Pero me has dicho que tú…- empezó a contradecirla.  
-He dicho que _yo_ he hablado con ellos, no he dicho nada de otros guías anteriores a mí.  
-Al final conseguirás confundirme.- la avisó.  
-Pues te aturdirás a ti mismo porque no he dicho nada raro. Tan solo que yo he hablado con ellos y que ellos solo pueden hablar con el portador del candil.  
-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los otros guías? ¿No hablaban con las almas?  
-Todos reducían la conversación al mínimo necesario, ya que su principal objetivo era librarse de la maldición.  
-Cosa que tú no has hecho.- la interrumpió- Y eso que has tenido casi 200 años…  
-Eso es cosa mía y de nadie más Sasuke Uchiha.- sentenció la Hyuga con tono duro y firme, empleando el mismo que su padre usara con ella. "Sin duda mi padre estaría orgulloso de ver cómo he cambiado tras estos siglos" pensó la joven "Seguro que ahora ya se sentiría, por fin, completamente satisfecho conmigo".  
-Vale, vale.- dijo con cara de aburrimiento, hecho que la hizo volver a suspirar.- Me da que nos hemos desviado de la conversación.- comentó como quién no quiere la cosa.  
-Cierto, hablábamos de las almas gemelas.  
-¿Por qué dices y _te dicen_ que es cierto?- preguntó aún sin creérselo.  
-Porque todos nosotros tenemos a alguien que nos completa y complementa. ¿Conoces la leyenda de cuando Zeus dividió a los hombres por la mitad?  
-Y desde entonces los humanos tuvieron que caminar sólo con dos piernas. Hecha esta división, cada mitad hace esfuerzos para encontrar a su otra mitad.- contestó a modo de afirmación. La Hyuga asintió- ¿Así que la leyenda, así como la teoría de Platón de que somos "una mitad de ser humano", es verídica?  
-Bueno lo de la leyenda no sabría qué decirte pero, en cuanto a su significado, sí.  
-Sigo sin hacerme a la idea de que esto sea real.  
-Al igual que no son reales los fantasmas, la magia, la Santa Compaña…- citó Hinata con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Touché.- repitió.  
-Hoy estoy que me salgo.- dijo ella en tono de broma.  
-¡Oye! Que yo juego con desventaja en este terreno. No puedes pretender que un humano tome por cierto todas estas cosas.  
-Tú sabes más que cualquier otro humano en estos momentos.  
-Cierto,- admitió- pero jamás he creído que la almas gemelas existieran. ¡Vamos que apenas sé qué son!  
-Las almas gemelas son aquellas que tienen los mismos intereses y, una vez que se encuentran, se sentirán irremediablemente atraídas. Sin embargo, su atracción no es sólo física o sexual y la ternura ocupa sus instantes y sus miradas. Ese amor trasciende la edad, la materia, la raza, el credo, las distancias. Al verse, sienten una infinita necesidad, casi se podría decir desespero, de hacer lo que sea con tal de estar juntas.  
-Muy bonita teoría pero, ¿no es posible que ocurra _algo_ que haga que no se junten?  
-Inteligente argumento.- Sasuke sonrió ligeramente cuando lo dijo- Y, en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí puede suceder algo que haga que esas almas gemelas no se junten, o que haya _alguien_ interfiriendo.- esto lo dijo con expresión seria y meditabunda, como si hubiera algo más implicado tras esas palabras- Pero…- dejó la frase sin terminar mientras miraba directamente a Sasuke.  
-Puede ocurrir algo que cambie ese elemento que interfiere.  
-Así es, aunque no es que _pueda_ ocurrir sino que _ocurrirá_.- afirmó ofreciéndole una bella sonrisa, Sasuke se sonrojó un poco- Pase lo que pase, dos almas gemelas se acabarán encontrando. Por mucho que ambas vivieran cada una en la otra punta del mundo, acabarían por conocerse de un modo o de otro y harían lo posible por estar juntas.  
-Resulta difícil de creer. Y no me repliques con todo lo que sé sobre _tu_ mundo.- se adelantó al ver que ella iba a protestar.- ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo has encontrado a tu otra mitad?  
-Algo dentro de ti te lo dice. Es como si, algo que no puedes explicar te llevara a querer ver a esa persona a toda costa, hasta conseguir que se quede a tu lado.

Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo al percatarse de que él mismo había sentido esa extraña opresión en el pecho al no estar con ella. Esa mañana se había preguntado a qué venía ese desespero, ese anhelo por estar a su lado. "¿Es posible que sea ella mi alma gemela?" se preguntó. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, nada más se formuló esa pregunta en su mente, simulando que la giraba para ver qué hora era, ya daban las dos y media de la madrugada, lo que quería decir que llevaba unas cuatro horas caminado, pero no quería marcharse aún. No era posible, argumentaba, que la amara ya que apenas hacía tres días que la había conocido. _Por mucho que ambas vivieran cada una en la otra punta del mundo, acabarían por conocerse de un modo o de otro y harían lo posible por estar juntas._ Las palabras de Hinata vinieron a su mente como si de un mazazo se tratara. ¿Se aplicaría lo mismo en el caso del tiempo? "Ella tendrá unos 220 años," se dijo Sasuke, "entre ella y yo lo que habría, si de verdad fuese mi alma gemela, son casi 200 años de separación… ¿Daría igual eso? ¿Será lo mismo que ah dicho ella pero, en vez de la distancia, aplicado al tiempo?".

-¿Y tú sabrías identificar a tu alma gemela?- se le ocurrió preguntar.

En ese momento ella se paró y se giró para poder mirarle mejor, él hizo lo propio para así quedar el uno frente al otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se perdieron en los ojos contarios. Sasuke se limitaba a admirarla; su rostro, su tez, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, sus delicadas manos finas cual porcelana… para él era como si no estuvieran más que ellos en ese inmenso bosque. Hinata, por su parte, parecía más meditabunda, con ojos concentrados y serios. Era como si intentara descifrar algo o como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a una pregunta, cuyo origen, Sasuke desconocía. Transcurrido unos minutos de silencio, Hinata abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida, pero recobró la compostura al instante. Sasuke se preguntó qué era lo que le había pasado.

-He visto a muchas almas gemelas reunirse.- dijo saliéndose por la tangente. Y, en ese preciso momento, le tendió la mano.  
-¿Qué haces?- la interpeló perplejo.  
-Como noto que no quieres irte a casa, he pensado que querrías acompañarme al pueblo que está en mi camino de esta noche. Se encuentra a unos 500 metros en dirección nordeste.  
-¿Y para qué darte la mano? ¿Es que quieres que vayamos como una pareja de enamorados?- dijo con una ladina media sonrisa. Ella soltó un ligero bufido.  
-Sí, por supuesto. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer… No sé si habrás supuesto que, si un humano puede verme, en consecuencia también verán a los espíritus que me siguen. ¡Sí muy lógico entrar en una ciudad para que todo el mundo empiece a alucinar!  
-¿Y por qué no haces que solo yo pueda verte?  
-Porque, doctor Lumbrera, la gente pensará que estás completamente bebido al verte hablando solo, y eso con suerte porque seguro que pensarían que te has metido cosas peores. Y eso no es todo. Lo más probable, es que llamaran a la policía por si acaso fueras "peligroso". ¿Imaginas cómo acabaría esta historia?  
-Que mis amigos se preguntarían cómo narices he parecido en un pueblo, a no-sé-cuántos kilómetros de mi casa.  
-Te has olvidado que es muy posible que te internen en un centro psiquiátrico.-Qué positiva eres.- replicó con ironía.  
-Previsiva, si no te importa, y realista también.  
-Vale, vale.- articuló con voz baja y neutra- Entonces, ¿debo darte la mano para que no me vea nadie?- cuestionó con cara de no tragárselo.  
-Exacto, don Escéptico. Dándote la mano, trasladaré mis poderes para que así no te vean ni te sientan.  
-Como si fuera un espectro.- concluyó el Uchiha.  
-Así es. Ahora que lo sabes debes elegir. Darme la mano y quedarte conmigo durante un rato más,- le dio la opción tendiéndole de nuevo su mano izquierda (ya que la derecha era la que sujetaba el candil), y lo dijo con un leve toque de esperanza. "Un momento.", se dijo Sasuke aturdido, "¿Ella quiere que me quede?"- o decirme que te lleve de vuelta a casa, tal y como lo hice ayer, ahora mismo.- al decirlo, en los ojos de la joven se veía un deje de pena.

Fue en ese momento cuando el joven de pelo color negro azabache, extendió su mano derecha hacia ella hasta que ambos se tomaron de las manos. Lo primero que notó fue que, a pesar del frío de la noche, la mano de Hinata era cálida. Realmente era cierto que ninguna necesidad humana la afectaba. En cuanto se unieron sus manos, Hinata le obsequió a su acompañante con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era obvio que ella deseaba que él siguiera a su lado mas se sonrojó, al percatarse de que había demostrado cuán ansiosa estaba por ese hecho, y acabó por apartar la mirada. Miró al frente y dijo tartamudeando "Sigamos adelante". Y juntos caminaron por las calles de un pueblo que no se podía ni imaginar los inesperados visitantes que habían tenido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Era casi mediodía cuando Sasuke se despertó al fin. Tras haber caminado durante casi cinco horas y media la pasada noche, estaba hecho polvo. Empero, no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto. Había pasado una noche estupenda al lado de Hinata que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se levantó con lentitud de la cama. Decidió ir a darse un largo y relajante baño para aliviar sus agujetas. Mientras estaba en la bañera, dejando que el agua tibia mitigara el dolor de sus músculos, rememoró todo lo acaecido la noche anterior. Una vez tomó la mano de la Hyuga y se adentró en el pueblo, completamente invisible e insustancial para todos los habitantes, ella siguió contándole más cosas acerca de su familia y de algunas anécdotas que le habían ocurrido desde que era la guía. Sin embargo, el tema que ocupaba ahora la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y reflexiones era el de las almas gemelas. Se sentía inquieto respecto a ese tema en particular. Especialmente porque, muchas de las cosas que le explicó Hinata acerca de las almas gemelas, él las había sentido en sus propias carnes. El desespero por el verla, la irrefrenable necesidad de salir a buscarla, el alivio al estar a su lado… Todos los indicios parecían apuntar a la misma dirección y la respuesta incomodaba al joven de oscuros cabellos. Y es que, si lo que decía Hinata era cierto, lo más probable es que ambos fueran almas gemelas. Pero no eran solo sus propios sentimientos e impresiones los que llevaban a Sasuke a pensar eso, sino la reacción de Hinata la noche anterior al darle la opción de quedarse junto a ella por más tiempo o irse. La joven se mostró realmente entusiasmada cuando él la tomó de la mano. Eso le daba al Uchiha mucho sobre lo que pensar.

"Si todo lo que me dijo es cierto," se decía mientras cerraba los ojos y se tumbaba un poco más en su bañera "todos estos extraños sentimientos que he tenido desde que la conozco tendrían un explicación. No una explicación lógica y con sentido, pero una explicación al fin y al cabo. Lo único que no sé es cómo podré saber si eso es así." Frunció entonces levemente el ceño. ¿Cómo iba a saber si ellos eran almas gemelas? "No es como si fuéramos un robot que tiene un interruptor" argumentaba "que se enciende y parpadea cuando encuentra lo que estaba buscando." En tal caso, ¿cómo saber si era ella su "otra mitad"? _Algo dentro de ti te lo dice._ Eso era lo que Hinata dijo. Sin embargo Sasuke no sabía qué era ese _algo_. "¿No podría haber sido más específica?" se preguntaba con fastidio. El joven jamás había creído que todo eso fuera cierto, por lo que jamás le prestó atención y no era capaz de ver, dentro de su fría lógica y sentido común, aspectos que iban más allá de la razón. "Solo un idiota cabeza de chorlito sería capaz de encontrar la respuesta a algo así. ¡Un momento! ¡Yo conozco a un idiota cabeza de chorlito!" En efecto, la persona que acudió a su mente en ese instante fue ni más ni menos que Naruto, el cual siempre se había referido a Sakura como su otra mitad o media naranja. No obstante, ¿sería buena idea preguntarle algo a esa especie de cabeza loca? Sasuke lo dudaba pero era algo que debía tener en consideración, porque deseaba… no, necesitaba aclararse respecto a esos sentimientos que le turbaban. En ese instante salió de la bañera y quitó el tapón. Después cogió una toalla blanca y, atándosela a la cintura, salió a su habitación. Dado que su habitación era tipo suite, era una habitación con baño completo, sala y dormitorio incluido, por lo que su baño daba directamente al dormitorio. Se encaminó hacia el sofá y vio que allí seguía la capa que le dio Hinata el primer día que la conoció. Sin poderlo evitar, cogió la capa para aspirar una vez más su suave olor a lilas, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender, se relajaba y deleitaba con ese aroma. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente para oír una voz que, desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, era tremendamente irritante.

-¡¡¡SASUKE-BAKA!!!- entró gritando y cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba de espaldas al moreno. Sasuke lanzó rápidamente la capa hacia el sofá, antes de que el rubio se girara, y obstaculizó el campo de visión que tendría su amigo con su cuerpo- Te ha costado levantarte esta mañana. Ya iba siendo hora de que…- Naruto miró directamente al joven y acto seguido volvió a gritar- ¡¡¡OH NO, MIS OJOS!!! ¡Arg! ¡Podrías haber avisado, joder! ¿Qué haré ahora para quitarme ese horror de la memoria? ¡Sasuke prácticamente en bolas! Esto me dejará trauma seguro…

Fue entonces, mientras Naruto gritaba sus quejas sin cesar, el momento idóneo que Sasuke eligió para acercarse a él y así poder asestarle un buen mamporro en la cabeza. "Ya que la tiene hueca, no creo que se pierda nada" pensó el joven Uchiha "Desde luego, este imbécil consigue sacarme siempre de mis casillas, no sé cómo lo consigue. ¿Entrenará?". El golpe fue tan fuerte que resonó con fuerza en la habitación, y Naruto emitió un estruendoso grito de protesta. Ante esto, Sasuke se sintió más relajado.

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso Sasuke-teme!?- gritó de nuevo mientras se frotaba allí donde su amigo lo había golpeado.  
-Viene a que quiero que te calles y dejes de gritar, dobe.- replicó con cara seria. ¿En verdad debía explicarle por qué lo había golpeado? Ese chico no tenía caso.  
-Vale.- le dijo el rubio poniendo morritos, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco- He venido a decirte que ya va siendo hora de que espabiles, dentro de dos días es Halloween y apenas has ayudado a organizar nada.- el moreno frunció el entrecejo y los labios al oírlo.  
-¿No te parece bastante que os haya dejado venir aquí, aún cuando yo no quería?  
-¡Joder Sasuke! Podrías poner un poco más de entusiasmo. Será divertido, ya lo verás.  
-Sí… estoy deseando que llegue el sábado, para disfrazarnos e intentar asustarnos como si fuéramos niños de parvulario.  
-Mira que eres muermo.- dijo el Uzumaki meneando la cabeza- Hemos pensado algo realmente entretenido para esa noche.- empezó a explicar intentando, en vano, que su amigo se mostrara más participativo- Vamos a hacer un concurso para ver quién se asusta antes, ya lo tenemos casi todo organizado.- comentó mientras sonreía animado- Iremos por parejas y el resto, mientras la pareja está en el bosque…  
-Espera.- le interrumpió Sasuke ligeramente nervioso- ¿Cómo que mientras "la pareja esté en el bosque"? Este bosque es muy amplio y sería muy fácil perderse, dobe.  
-Oh, tranquilo no nos adentraremos mucho. Solo unos metros, lo suficiente para ver las luces de la casa pero sin distinguir la casa.- dijo sonriendo. Ahora Sasuke se sentía más tranquilo, no le gustaría nada que por accidente se encontrasen con Hinata- En fin, sigo. Como te decía mientras la pareja está en el bosque, el resto se debe ir escondiéndose e intentar asustarles para que no cumplan su objetivo.  
-Ajá.- fue lo único que salió de los labios del Uchiha.-¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar cuál es el objetivo del concurso?- preguntó Naruto con evidente molestia. Sasuke solo alzó una ceja con obvia indiferencia- Pues me importa un rábano, me vas a escuchar.- Sasuke suspiró. "Ya me lo temía" pensó- El objetivo es dar la vuelta a la casa, es decir, que no tienen que perder de vista las luces de la misma…  
-Naruto.- el rubio cesó de hablar- No me importa lo que se vaya a organizar, así que ahórrate las explicaciones. Un momento.- dijo tras haberse percatado de una cosa- ¿No estarás organizando todo esto para ponerte "tierno" con Sakura, verdad?- preguntó algo asqueado.  
-Jeje. Bueno ya sabes que a veces Sakura es un poco asustadiza…  
-¿A veces?- preguntó el moreno sin creérselo- ¿Desde cuándo es ella así?  
-La verdad hay ciertas cosas que la hacen sentir incómoda, y el tema de los fantasmas es una de ellas.  
-Creía que ese eras tú.- comentó con un ligero desdén.  
-Jaja, muy gracioso. La cuestión es que me he "aliado" con los demás para…  
-No me digas más, no quiero saberlo. Además me hago a la idea de lo que planeas.- "Podría aprovechar ahora para preguntarle. Pero no puedo hacerlo directamente."- ¿Cómo es que siempre andas haciendo esta clase de cosas? Incluso en San Valentín organizaste una fiesta que más que algo privado vuestro parecía una fiesta nacional.  
-Ya sabes, me gusta destacar con mi originalidad.  
-No lo había notado antes…- comentó con ironía.  
-Pero qué gracioso estás hoy Sasuke-baka.- replicó con sarcasmo- Cuando encuentres a tu otra mitad, sabrás por qué se hacen esta clase de cosas.- "¡Bingo! Ha sido más rápido de lo que tenía pensado." se dijo el joven Uchiha.  
-Pues si eres tan listo respondeme a esto. ¿Cómo sabes cuándo encuentras a tu "otra mitad"?- dijo simulando un tono con cierto toque de burla e incredulidad.  
-Algo dentro de ti te lo dice.- respondió serio y convencido, casi desafiante.  
-¡Oh, ya veo!, con eso me lo explicas todo.- dijo con una ladina sonrisa- ¡Me acabas de convencer! ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?- habló usando un tono de broma.  
-Esta vez no estoy bromeando ni tan siquiera un poco Sasuke.  
-Pues en tal caso explícate. Convénceme.- su tono esa como de reto a su amigo. "Seguro que así descubro de qué se trata."- ¿Qué es ese _algo_?  
-Eres tan cardo con respecto a los sentimientos que no eres capaz de comprenderlo.- suspiró- Ese _algo_ es _todo_.  
-Y tú te explicas igual que un libro cerrado.  
-Es el cómo la recuerdas; su tono de voz, el color de sus ojos, la textura de su piel, su faz cuando sonríe, en resumen su apariencia. Es el cómo te hace sentir; feliz, tranquilo, en paz. Es, también, los sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos para ti que su sola presencia te hace experimentar. Es el modo en el que tu corazón palpita al estar ella cerca, la felicidad y la dicha que sientes compartiendo unos instantes, por míseros que sean, con ella. Por ello, ese _algo_ es _todo_.- sentenció con convencimiento.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, nunca habría pensado que su amigo fuera capaz de tener pensamientos tan profundos. Si bien seguía sin comprender plenamente lo que quería decir, ¿por qué sería? _Eres tan cardo con respecto a los sentimientos que no eres capaz de comprenderlo_. Eso le acababa de decir Naruto. Comenzó a cavilar, se puso la mano en el mentón con expresión pensativa. Hacía tan solo unos días que conocía a Hinata, concretamente desde el lunes por la noche, y desde entonces hasta ese día (jueves) todo su mundo se había quedado patas arriba. Había averiguado cosas que carecían de lógica pero, que él mismo, había comprobado su veracidad. Por tanto, si ya había vivido experiencias que entrarían en la categoría de "Inexplicable", ¿por qué no iba a ser verdad que las almas gemelas existían? Y en consecuencia, ¿por qué no iba a ser plausible que, todos esos sentimientos inexplicables que había tenido con respecto a Hinata, no indicaban otra cosa sino que ella era su alma gemela? "¡Eso es!" exclamó mentalmente. Todo era tal y como Naruto le acababa de explicar. Recordaba todo de ella (sus ojos, su cara, su sonrisa…); ella le hacía sentir a gusto, feliz, completo, en paz; desde que Hinata se cruzó en su camino, había tenido sentimientos que jamás había experimentado y, aunque no lo comprendía, le gustaba sentirse así, sumergido en una dulce calidez.

"En tal caso, es cierto. Hinata es mi alma gemela." Sentenció y en su rostro se formó una expresión de firme determinación. Le costara lo que le costase, conseguiría que Hinata aceptara librarse de su maldición, para así estar juntos. "De todos modos," pensó él "ella dijo que una vez se encuentran dos almas gemelas, harán lo posible por estar juntas. Así que no creo que me cueste mucho." Tan profundas fueron sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de que, en los pocos minutos que él estuvo cavilando en silencio, Naruto se acercó al sofá. Y al acercarse, vio una tela que estaba allí, tan bruscamente tirada, que casi estaba en el suelo. La capa de Hinata. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se agachó para cogerla y guardarla en el armario, sin embargo al extraño le ocurrió. Nada más tocarla, sus ojos la miraron sin ver y su cuerpo se tensó. En ese preciso instante, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le vio con la capa en las manos. Rápidamente comenzó a acercarse, con la firme intención de quitársela, alegando que era su disfraz en caso de que preguntara algo. Empero, algo aún más extraño pasó.

-Hi… Hinata…

Sasuke se paró en seco al oír ese nombre de los labios de Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible? No le había contado nada a nadie acerca de Hinata. Entonces, ¿cómo había podido Naruto decir su nombre al coger su capa? Naruto tenía la mirada como perdida en la inmensidad del vacío. Muy nervioso, Sasuke se percató de que le recordaba a las de otras personas. Presa de la confusión, Sasuke volvió a golpear la cabeza de Naruto, esta vez no muy fuertemente, haciendo que él se llevara las manos a la cabeza por el dolor y que, en consecuencia, tirara la capa. Nada más la soltó, Sasuke cogió a su amigo por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Quiero vestirme dobe, así que ya me contarás tus desvaríos en otro momento.

Y dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de oírle replicar. Sin embargo, no oyó réplicas por parte del rubio sino sus pasos lentos alejándose por el pasillo. "¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?" se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Primero fue Sakura que se puso rarísima al oír el nombre de Hinata. Después la propia Hyuga al estar recordando el tema de las almas gemelas, ¿o sería otro asunto que iba aún más allá? Y ahora Naruto al coger una capa que nunca antes había visto, pronuncia el nombre de su dueña. "¿Pero qué demonios es lo que pasa en este lugar?" se preguntaba aún más confuso que antes. Las cosas se complicaban por momentos, ¿tendrían una explicación? ¿Qué relación había entre esas tres inquietantes miradas de tres personas que, hasta donde sabía Sasuke, nunca antes se habían visto?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Por extraño que pareciera, Naruto continuó callado durante el resto del día. Participó en todo cuanto tenían previsto para la fiesta pero apenas pronunció una palabra, lo que despertó las alarmas de todos los presentes. No sabían qué había podido pasar para que ese hiperactivo rubio se mostrara así. Sakura estuvo preocupada durante el resto del día porque no sabía cómo animarlo, e incluso preocupó a Sasuke que aún no se había recuperado del "incidente" de la mañana. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que el dobe pronunciara el nombre de Hinata al coger la capa. Todo el asunto había rozado el extremo de lo inexplicable, ya nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sin embargo, quitando el asunto de Naruto y Sakura, había otro tema que invadía los pensamientos del moreno y, la persona que estaba presente, no era otra sino Hinata. Tenía la firme impresión de que sus cavilaciones eran certeras y que, por tanto, la Hyuga era su alma gemela pero estaba entremedio el tema de su maldición. Lo que ahora pensaba el Uchiha, era el cómo la convencería para que engañara a alguien para así librarse del candil, y con él, de su eterna condena. Empero sabía que ella, por algún motivo que aún desconocía, no quería liberarse de la maldición que pesaba sobre sus hombros. _Porque así debe ser_. Eso fue lo que le respondió cuando le cuestionó sobre el por qué de su larga condena. Sin embargo, Sasuke podía llegar a ser muy tozudo, más incluso que Naruto, y en estos momentos estaba mentalizado con hacer que Hinata se quedara a su lado y, para ello, la haría deshacerse de su maldición.

Al final Sasuke se decidió por prestar una pequeña ayuda a sus amigos con las actividades pensadas para la noche del sábado. No es que le emocionara el asunto pero tampoco le apetecía tener que hablar demasiado, por eso ayudar le mantenía ocupado y podía pensar sin que lo interrumpieran. De ese modo podía ir pensando a las alternativas para convencer a Hinata. Esa noche salió tarde, hacia las once aproximadamente, y fue directamente al bosque tal y como llevaba haciendo desde el pasado lunes. Linterna en mano, se adentró en el bosque caminando con paso tranquilo mientras esperaba ver aparecer una débil luz originada por una llama. Esa noche Hinata apareció apenas unos quince minutos después de que Sasuke penetrara en el bosque. Sonrió abiertamente al verlo a lo que Sasuke respondió con una media sonrisa. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo que le hacía verse más atractiva según pensó el Uchiha, y se acercó hasta él hasta ponerse a su derecha. Entonces, como si fuera una costumbre de toda la vida, empezaron a caminar juntos por el bosque.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.  
-Hola Hinata.  
-Hoy no has salido tan temprano como ayer.- observó ella- ¿Cómo es eso?  
-La fiesta.- contestó él con sencillez.  
-Ah, ya veo. La fiesta de Halloween por la que habéis venido vuestros amigos y tú aquí.  
-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que lo sepas?- preguntó con ironía.  
-Ya sabes que, cuando quiero, me puedo enterar de muchas cosas.- giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
-¿Acaso has entrado en mi casa uno de estos días?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Ella solo sonrió con una mirada sagaz y siguió caminando en silencio, lo que llevó a pensar al joven que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera entrado en más de una ocasión. "¿Lo habrá hecho?" se dijo pensativo. Sabía que podía ir adonde quisiera pero no estaba seguro de si se podía aplicar lo mismo con las casas. Según ella, había estado en infinidad de edificios en esos dos siglos, pero no había dicho nada de casas. "Por ejemplo, los vampiros" comenzó a pensar el joven "no pueden entrar en una casa (entendiendo casa como un lugar en el que una persona vive) sin ser invitados. Yo la invité el primer día que la conocí, pero ella no es un vampiro, ni tan siquiera un espíritu. ¿Dará igual?" Por alguna razón, ahora todo el tema de lo paranormal o, mejor dicho, de los mitos y leyendas le resultaba una materia curiosa en la que nunca antes se detuvo a pensar. Sin embargo, desde que la conociera cuatro días atrás había estado leyendo por internet información sobre este tipo de contenidos. Siguieron caminando durante unos instantes más en sigilo. Sasuke aun debía pensar en la mejor manera de abordar la cuestión que le interesaba, tenía unas cuantas alternativas pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería la mejor para el caso. "Me arriesgaré con esta misma.", sentenció.

-Hinata.- la llamó serio.  
-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella un poco preocupada por su tono de voz.  
-He estado pensando en eso que me dijiste de las almas gemelas.- ir directos al tema, ese era el plan. Un tanto fuera de su estilo pero no estaba de humor para ir dando rodeos.  
-¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión?  
-Tan solo que aún no lo comprendo del todo.  
-Oh,- dijo como si comprendiera lo que le pasaba, sonrió con dulzura- lo que pasa es que se sale aún más de lo que es la lógica, ¿verdad?  
-Sigo sin entender esa parte de: "Algo dentro de ti te lo dice".- le dijo. "Ahora es la mía. Si me responde lo que yo creo, es muy posible que mis cavilaciones sean ciertas."  
-¿Es eso lo que te descoloca?  
-Eso es. ¿Qué es ese algo?  
-Ese _algo_ es _todo_.- dijo con convicción- Es el cómo le recuerdas; su tono de voz, el color de sus ojos, la textura de su piel, su faz cuando sonríe, en resumen su apariencia. Es el cómo te hace sentir; feliz, tranquila, en paz. Es, también, los sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos para ti que su sola presencia te hace experimentar. Es el modo en el que tu corazón palpita al estar esa persona cerca, la felicidad y la dicha que sientes compartiendo unos instantes, por míseros que sean, con esa persona. Por ello, ese _algo_ es _todo_.- sentenció con vehemencia.

Todo lo que dijo, palabra por palabra, era lo mismo que le dijera Naruto esa mañana en su cuarto. ¿Tendría alguna relación todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible que sus discursos parecieran una calcomanía el uno del otro? Sasuke se esperaba que tuvieran algún parecido, no que fueran exactamente iguales, eso hizo que estuviera momentáneamente embarullado. Recobró la compostura en tan solo unos segundos pero todo parecía ir complicándose por momentos, tenía una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Casi estaba convencido de que algo de lo ocurrido esa mañana iba a volver a suceder. Empero, optó por seguir con lo que tenía previsto sin preocuparse de todo ese tema. Seguro que no eran más que simples coincidencias, se dijo.

-En tal caso,- continuó el joven- ¿cómo sabes que no has de encontrar a tu alma gemela?  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Hinata, envarándose.  
-Según me dijiste, todo el mundo tiene un alma gemela y que las almas gemelas siempre han de encontrarse.- la joven asintió- Entonces si estás maldita, ¿cómo esperas encontrar a la tuya si no te libras de tu condena?  
-Yo no tengo derecho a experimentar esa dicha.- susurró con mirada melancólica.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si las almas gemelas deben unirse, lo que haces con esa actitud es _condenar_ al que sea tu alma gemela a no reunirse contigo.  
-Quien sea que fuere, estará mucho mejor sin tenerme a su lado.  
-Te estás contradiciendo.- le dijo algo molesto.  
-No me conoces lo suficiente.- replicó ella.  
-Pues eso solo quiere decir que lo de las almas gemelas es una patraña.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó ella algo enfadada.  
-Porque si todos tenemos a nuestra alma gemela, que es quien nos completa y todo ese rollo que me soltaste ayer,- le dijo con el ceño fruncido y serio- pero tú dices que tu alma gemela estará mejor sin ti. Perdona que te diga linda pero eso me deja dos opciones. Una: que todo lo que me has dicho es una patraña romanticona; y dos: que tienes miedo.  
-¿Miedo?- casi gritó ella incrédula- ¿De qué iba a tener miedo?  
-De lo que pueda pasar y de que todo lo que piensas sea mentira.  
-¡¡¡BASTA!!!- gritó. Ese grito le heló las venas a Sasuke, parecía uno de esos gritos que salen en las películas que retumban por doquier, como si fuera el chillido de una diosa enfurecida que da a entender a los mortales que su ira es descomunal- Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué te importa a ti?- le espetó aun tremendamente furiosa.  
-Me importa porque creo que tú eres mi alma gemela.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se estableció entonces entre los dos jóvenes. Ella, nada más oírle, se paró en seco y se giró por completo para verlo con los ojos abierto de par en par. Sus ojos le miraban al joven moreno atónitos, sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sasuke estaba frente a ella, mirándola sin apenas parpadear y con su expresión seria habitual, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Sabía que había sido una táctica un tanto arriesgada y que no solía ir con su estilo, sin embargo ya estaba harto y tenía su meta fijada: Hinata se libraría de su maldición. Fuera como fuese. La mente de la Hyuga era ahora un torbellino o más bien un huracán; miles de imágenes, recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos se entremezclaban sin cesar. No sabía qué decir, qué pensar, qué sentir… La joven estaba hecha un completo lío. Lo que sintió la noche anterior podría ser cierto pero se negaba a darlo por sentado. Ella no podía librarse de su maldición… nunca. Debía alejar esos pensamientos del joven Uchiha pero era obstinado y no sería fácil, mas había que intentarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- le dijo en un susurro pasados unos minutos.  
-No lo estoy pero siento… algo. No sabría explicarlo con palabras.  
-En tal caso, ¿cómo puedes saber si soy tu alma gemela?  
-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que _algo dentro de ti te lo decía_?- preguntó con un ligero tono de desafío- Pues creo que ese _algo_ me dice que eres tú.  
-Pero no estás seguro.- le retó.  
-¿Y cómo voy a estar seguro si no arriesgo?- ella no supo qué responderle- Hinata, se lo que fuere que hicieras hace casi doscientos años, ya ha pasado. Por más horrible que fuera lo que hiciste, lo has pagado ya y con creces. Líbrate de la maldición.  
-No… no puedo…- dijo ella en un susurro. En sus ojos se podía ver algunas lágrimas que querían escapar.  
-Sí puedes.- la contradijo- Hinata, hicieras lo que hicieras ya has pagado por ello. Casi doscientos años maldita, ¿te parece poco?  
-No es suficiente, hice algo horrible. Pero eso no importa. Pronto será para siempre.  
-¿Cómo que para siempre?- preguntó Sasuke anonadado. "¿Acaso está loca? ¿Cómo quiere condenarse para siempre?", pensó confuso.  
-No puedo librarme de la maldición Sasuke. Mi crimen fue horrendo y por él he de pagar. Cuando la festividad de Halloween termine, es decir, este sábado a medianoche, mi maldición nunca más se podrá echar atrás.  
-¿Acaso no estás bien de la cabeza?- la interrogó fulminándola con la mirada- Te digo que creo que eres mi alama gemela y me vienes con estas. ¿Es que te da igual lo que diga?- la mirada de la joven se tornó distante. Sasuke volvió a recordar las miradas de Naruto y de Sakura. "Otra vez esa mirada.", pensó- Primero empezó Sakura, después tú y luego el dobe. ¿Es que todos sois del mismo club o qué?  
-¿Ha-has di-dicho Sakura?- preguntó con los ojos completamente abiertos por el pánico. ¿Pánico? ¿A qué venía eso?- ¿Qui-quién es ese do-dobe?  
-Naruto.- respondió extrañado. Hinata empezó a temblar convulsamente y las lágrimas, que amenazaban con escaparse, se hicieron más evidentes.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó algo preocupado. Era la primera vez que la había visto así.  
-¿Qué pasó para ellos tuvieran esas miradas?- preguntó ella a su vez.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más preocupado y confuso. No sabía si debía acercarse a ella y consolarla, o quedarse en su sitio. Al final, optó por no moverse.

-Sakura se puso así cuando me escuchó pronunciar tu nombre,- le dijo, ella empezó a llorar en ese momento- y Naruto esta mañana al ver tu capa.  
-¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía estar a punto de alcanzar la histeria- ¡Podría desencadenar que ellos accedan a los recuerdos!  
-¿Acceder a los recuerdos?- preguntó pero ella ya no escuchaba. Estaba fuera de sí.  
-No, no, ¡noooo! Si ellos consiguen recordar, intentarán detenerme. Pero no pueden hacerlo, no después de lo de entonces… Debo pagar eternamente, todo fue por mi culpa…  
-Hinata. ¡Hinata!- ella se giró entonces a mirarlo. Estaba completamente ida, con los ojos completamente abiertos y chorros de lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede? No comprendo nada. ¿Qué fue por tu culpa?  
-Lo que hice y por ello he de pagar. Todo fue por mi culpa. Naruto y Sakura no deben recordar, no querrán que se cumpla el ciclo. Por eso me he mantenido alejada de ellos… así no recordarían. Si recuerdan me detendrán…- repitió llorando aún más.  
-Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no deben detenerte?  
-Porque yo lo hice, ¿no lo entiendes?- preguntó gritando, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y completamente histérica.  
-Pero ¡¿qué hiciste?!- gritó él también, ya exasperado de tanta histeria.  
-¡Yo lo hice! ¡¡¡YO MATÉ A NARUTO Y A SAKURA!!!


	4. Adelanto de la cuarta parte Flashback

**Hola de nuevo :D**

**Ya sé que debería haber colgado ya la conti pero la uni me ha tenido muy atareada (por los trabajos y demás) y debo informaros de que no he podido acabarla aún, y como estoy con los finales dejaré la historia aparcada hasta los que termine.**

**Sin embargo, he decidido poneros un adelanto del capi =) (iba a ponerlo antes pero estaba muy nerviosa por el primer examen, así que lo olvidé n///n). Será parte el flasback del incio del último capi, esto supondrá que descubrireis respuestas a preguntas que os hicisteis con el "maravilloso final" del capi anterior :P, pero también os hará tener más porque no lo voy a poner entero xD Es que soy un poco mala =P**

**Por cierto, debo deciros que esta última parte me está quedando incluso más larga que la anterior xD Y es por eso que me gustaría que me dijerais si preferís que lo ponga en dos partes o en una sola. A mí personalmente me da igual, pero creo que a vosotros os resultaría menos "pesado" leerlo en dos partes y no en una sola (por si os dejais los ojos en la pantalla, nada más =P). No sé... podría ser el siguiente capi la "Cuarta parte" y luego iría "El desenlace", o algo así xD Yo haré lo que vosotros prefierais =D  
**

**Como no tengo más que decir, solo comento que espero que este pequeño adelanto os contente hasta que por fin termine mis exámenes n_n  
**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

Hace mucho tiempo, hace unos doscientos años para ser más exactos, en un pueblo cercano a la actual Nagoya vivía una familia fudai rodeada de todo tipo de lujos y comodidades. Los campesinos que estaban al amparo de esos fudai, entregaban buenas cosechas y contribuciones que ellos después daban al señor feudal de la zona. Vivían en una relativa paz ya que, gracias a sus "consideradas" contribuciones, gozaban de una protección excelente y apenas eran asediados. El ostentoso palacio de esa familia, carecía de modestia. Era imponente, majestuoso y daba muestras de su evidente poder. Los aldeanos ansiaban entrar a trabajar en el palacio ya que, aunque las condiciones eran duras y los señores de la casa no los tendrían en consideración, eso era mil veces mejor que padecer las penurias del trabajo del campo. Todas las familias de nobles deseaban estar allí por la elegancia y magnificencia de los señores de la casa, pues ellos no se cortaban a la hora de dar muestra de sus innumerables riquezas, logros, entre otras demostraciones de grandeza y superioridad. Este era el "reino" de los Hyuga.

Los señores de la casa eran como los típicos nobles de alta cuna de la época. Orgullosos de su linaje "puro", prepotentes a más no poder, deseosos de mostrar el poder que ostentaban, obsesos de las apariencias y con ardientes deseos de tener más y más costara lo que costase, aunque eso no quería decir que no quisieran a los suyos. Sin embargo, entre toda esa falsedad, vivía un ser completamente diferente a todos ellos. Una persona llena de bondad y a la que no le importaban las apariencias, sino lo que anidaba en sus corazones. Esa persona no era otra que la heredera de los Hyuga, la joven Hinata. Es octubre, a falta de unos pocos días de una festividad para nada conocida en esas tierras, la noche de Halloween. En este momento ella tenía dieciocho años. La joven de ojos color perla caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión en dirección al jardín. Tenía la intención de ver las primeras nieves de la temporada, la noche anterior hizo mucho frío y acabó nevando, y ella estaba ansiosa por contemplar la belleza del jardín cubierto por una fina capa de ese elemento de un color blanco inmaculado. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, vio salir a una joven doncella que la servía y que acababa de terminar la mayor parte de sus quehaceres. Sonrió encantada de ver a la única persona que realmente consideraba su amiga de verdad, la única que no estaba metida en ese mundo de falsedades en el que ella estaba envuelta.

-Hola mi querida Sakura.- la saludó alegremente. Una muchacha de preciosos ojos verdes se giró y sonrió con educación a su señora.

-Buenos días, Hinata-sama. ¿Ha dormido bien esta noche?

-Perfectamente Sakura, gracias. Por cierto,- dijo Hinata con un deje de enfado- no hay nadie mirando así que no tiene por qué temer en llamarme Hinata. Ya sabes que hay ciertos formalismos que no me gustan y menos por parte de una amiga.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó la joven- Sin embargo, cuando no estamos solas en el cuarto o en alguna de sus aulas, temo que cualquier indeseable nos escuche a hurtadillas y tome represalias.- se estremeció involuntariamente- Ya sabe que hay ciertos protocolos que he de cumplir por ser una mera sirvienta.

-Para mí eres mucho más que eso, no lo olvides jamás. Eres mi única amiga de verdad, la única persona a la que puedo contarle prácticamente todo, sin contar a Hanabi claro.- sonrió al pensar en su hermana- Pero, quitando a unos poquísimos miembros de mi familia y mi esposo claro está, eres la única persona en quien no dudaría ni por un instante.- esa afirmación pareció entristecer a Sakura, cosa que hizo que Hinata se sintiera confundida. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Pero había algo más que pareciera que su amiga le estuviera ocultando, aunque no sabía qué era.- Voy a ir a ver el jardín nevado, seguro que está precioso. ¿Me acompañas?

-Encantada Hinata-sama.

Y, dicho eso, juntas se encaminaron al jardín. Sakura estaba extrañamente callada y eso confundió aún más a Hinata. Normalmente, aunque fuera de ciertos lugares específicos ella guardara las apariencias, solían hablar bastante. En esos casos siempre hablaban sobre temas triviales, de acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo hablaban. "Ahora que lo pienso", se dijo Hinata, "lleva una temporada algo ausente. Es como si estuviera ocultando algo… pero no sé qué es. Y también parece haber culpabilidad en su rostro." Hinata siempre había sido una persona muy perceptiva en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás y también era muy empática, por eso jamás de enfadó con su primo en la época en la que culpaba a su tío por la muerte de su padre. Lo que ocurrió fue que, al ser los padres de ambos gemelos, unos asaltantes confundieron al padre de Neji con el de Hinata y acabaron por matarlo pensando que era quién no era. Neji tenía por aquel entonces tenía nueve años. Por eso culpaba a su tío, ya que su padre ocupó su lugar, y se desquitaba siendo cruel con sus primas. Jamás les puso una mano encima, cierto, pero sus comentarios eran más hirientes que un hierro candente. Al final, al llegar a la adolescencia, logró comprender que a su tío, así como al resto de su familia, le dolió tanto como a él (a su tío incluso más que a él mismo) la pérdida de su padre. Además descubrió que su propio tío llevaba años culpándose porque su hermano, el único hermano y amigo de verdad que jamás tuvo, había ocupado su lugar junto a sus ancestros y no él.

Una vez su primo se dio cuenta de su error al culparlos a todos por algo que no pudieron evitar, pidió perdón a todo el mundo por su comportamiento y, en especial, se disculpó con Hinata y Hanabi que fueron con quiénes más se ensañó. Sin embargo, Hinata jamás lo culpó ni le echó después nada en cara como Hanabi hiciera cuando su primo buscaba su perdón (aunque después de unos días a Hanabi se le pasó el enfado y ahora no había quién la despegara de su primo); sino que ella, nada más escuchar sus palabras de perdón y su voz arrepentida, le sonrió con dulzura y simplemente le dijo: "No hay nada que perdonar, nunca te he tenido rencor por nada." Entonces se sintió en la obligación moral de quitarle ese peso de encima a su primo, y en esos momentos sentía lo mismo por su amiga Sakura. "No comprendo su mirada culpable.", reflexionaba, "Seguro que habrá cometido algún error por cual se siente incómoda y por eso no quiere decírmelo. Le dejaré un poco de espacio para que me lo cuente cuando esté preparada." Y una vez Hinata llegó a esa conclusión, decidió dejarle espacio a fin de que la propia Sakura lo contara una vez se sintiera "a gusto" para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía bastante habilidad para lidiar esas situaciones y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin llegaron al jardín y quedaron maravilladas puesto que estaba tan hermoso como había pensado. Se miraron y se sonrieron, cosa que hizo a Hinata sentirse muy feliz y aliviada, al menos todavía no habían perdido sus risas compartidas. Hinata esperaba de corazón descubrir qué mal corroía por dentro a su amiga, quizás algo de alegría le vendría bien para que se "soltara". Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas contemplando el jardín ya que oyeron una voz procedente de otra parte del mismo. Hinata sonrió nada más reconocer esa voz, se acercó junto a Sakura para ver la dueño se esa voz para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Era su marido que también había salido a contemplar el jardín junto a su hermana Hanabi, definitivamente tenían los mismos gustos y siempre pensaban lo mismo. Las dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, Hinata con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Sakura cabizbaja como correspondía a una sirvienta.

-Buenos días Naruto, amor mío.- dijo Hinata, acercándose para darle un leve beso en los labios a su marido- No esperaba verte aquí.

-Es que al enterarme que había nevado esta noche pensé en que el jardín estaría precioso totalmente cubierto de nieve, y pensé en avisar a tu hermana para que también lo viera. Pensábamos en ir a buscarte dentro de un rato.

-¡Oh, pensaste lo mismo que yo!- exclamó ella encantada- Ya sabía que estaba en lo cierto, definitivamente somos almas gemelas.

-No es difícil,- intervino su hermana- los dos andáis muy a menudo con la cabeza en las nubes.

-¡Hanabi! No seas tan exagerada, tampoco soy tan despistada.- se quejó Hinata.

-Claro lo que tú digas. Todos aquí lo sabemos, cabeza loca. ¿A que estoy en lo cierto Sakura?- le preguntó Hanabi mirándola directamente. Sakura seguía cabizbaja, como correspondía, antes de abrir la boca para contestar.

-Vamos Hanabi-chan,- intervino Naruto antes de que contestara- no la pongas en ese compromiso. Intenta entender un poco su postura.

-Eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿no plebeyo?- dijo, apareciendo de repente, uno de sus familiares más odiosos, su primo Kei.

Frunció el ceño nada más le vio aparecer al igual que su hermana y su esposo, así como Sakura aunque no se le viera ya que estaba con la cabeza gacha. Era un joven de veinticuatro años, pelo corto y de color marrón oscuro y los característicos ojos del clan Hyuga. Parecía irónico que el nombre de su primo significara respetuoso, porque él no era nada de eso. Más bien todo lo contrario. Orgulloso y prepotente, como un digno noble de su tiempo, aunque el mejor modo para calificarlo, y como Hinata lo describía siempre, era "el señor de las apariencias". De puertas para afuera era todo bondad, generosidad, entre otras virtudes varias. Pero en realidad era tan generoso con los demás como un lobo hambriento con su pedazo de carne. Hinata pensaba que le pegaba más llamarse Kotaro que significaba soberbio. Desde que se casara con Naruto, dos años atrás, no había dejado de meterse donde no debía y siempre con la firme intención de humillarla. Por personas como él a veces pensaba en que no le importaba dejar de ser buena y tolerante, más bien le daban ganas de mandarlo al carajo a él y a sus comentarios. La gran diferencia con su primo Neji era que éste fue cruel con ella porque, en su afán por hallar un culpable a la pérdida de su padre, se desquitaba con aquellos que podía para así sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque en realidad eso no fuera así.

Pero su primo Kei siempre había sido así desde el principio. Ni tan siquiera de niños fue diferente. Disfrutaba vejando a los que eran más débiles que él, que era casi todo el mundo, pocas personas desde su perspectiva estaban a su altura. Disfrutaba humillando al servicio y a aquellos familiares y "amigos" de éstos que consideraba inferiores a él. El padre de Hinata era de los pocos con quienes no se metía pero sus hijas… eran harina de otro costal. Sin embargo en los últimos dos años especialmente, principalmente impulsada por su hermana y su primo Neji, se había vuelto muy ácida con ese familiar en concreto. Siempre que venía con una de sus pullas, ella le contestaba mordazmente aunque a ella no le gustara actuar así. Pero cuando estaba su amado esposo de por medio, se sentía con más ganas de dejar a ese capullo en su sitio.

-En el momento en que se casó con mi hermana dejó de ser un campesino.- contestó con acritud Hanabi y mirándole con chispas en los ojos. Hinata se sintió más a gusto por dos razones, la primera y más importante porque su hermana estaba defendiendo su relación con Naruto, y la segunda porque así ella no tendría que ponerse borde ya que no le gustaba el tener que hacerlo- Así que si quieres ver campesinos a los que tanto dices ayudar,- dijo con sorna- ve al pueblo y dales algo de oro para variar en vez de las sobras de lo que comes.

-Las sobras solo se las merecen los sirvientes, pequeña.- dijo con tono prepotente- ¿Qué harían unos burdos campesinos con ese oro? Ellos que no saben más que haraganear en el campo.

-Mmm, corrígeme porque quizás suelto una tontería. ¿Comprar comida, quizás?- dijo Hanabi poniéndole cara de asco a Kei.

-¿Y para qué van a arar sus tierras entonces? Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿no creéis? Yo solo quería verificar que, procediendo Naruto de donde procede, sabría muy bien ponerse en la piel de esa sirvienta tan mona que tienes, prima.- dijo mirando a Sakura mostrando claramente sus intenciones respecto a ella.

Eso hizo que Hinata se sintiera muy ofendida y empezó a sentir que algo hervía en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo? Vio cómo el rostro de Naruto se encendía por la furia al igual que su hermana que había fruncido el ceño totalmente. Hinata los comprendía a ambos completamente, en esos instantes ella ardía en deseos de darle un buen sopapo a ese cerdo. "Un momento, ¿yo estoy furiosa y quiero pegar a alguien?", se preguntó sorprendida, "Yo nunca he sido así. Jamás le he deseado mal alguno a nadie. Debe ser por las insistencias de todo el mundo en que debe haber algo que me haga enfadar y se me ha metido en la cabeza. Sí, debe ser eso. Eso y que Kei es un capullo integral." Una vez llegó a esa conclusión, respiró hondo para clamarse y miró a Kei por encima del hombro.

-Vaya, y yo que suponía que estabas tan contento con tu bella esposa. ¿Acaso no te da lo que necesitas, querido primo?- soltó esto último como si de un insulto se tratara.

-No hermana,- dijo Hanabi- lo que pasa es que es su mujer la que no obtiene lo que necesita. Debe estar harto de sus continuas burlas acerca de sus habilidades. Por eso ha de buscarse a otras con las que no puedan decirle su obvio defecto.- contesto Hanabi con una mueca burlona, haciendo que Naruto estallara a carcajadas y que a Kei se le encendiera el rostro por la humillación y la rabia.

-¡Al menos yo no me he rebajado a tomar como esposo a un vulgar campesino!- bramó totalmente colérico- ¡Ni he degradado el apellido de mi clan por una absurda venada romántica!- eso hizo que Hinata diera un pequeño respingo.

Era cierto, su esposo procedía de una familia campesina muy pobre. No tenía padres ni hermanos, vivió de la solidaridad de unos amigos de sus padres hasta que pudo valerse por sí mismo. Ella le conoció por casualidad mientras él vendía sus productos en la cuidad. Nada más verlo se enamoró de él. Para ella era su alma gemela, su corazón le dijo en ese instante que era él. Lo estuvo observando desde la distancia durante días, viendo el arrojo con el que se esforzaba y sin perder nunca la sonrisa. Consiguió que uno de sus sirvientes de confianza le llevara a su presencia y así conocerlo en persona, congeniaron en seguida. Era un chico muy vivaz y con grandes sueños; ella apenas habló durante esa primera noche, ya que Naruto acaparó gran parte de esa conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que era él a quién deseaba unirse. A los pocos días comenzaron a verse en secreto cada vez más a menudo, su relación fue haciéndose cada vez más estrecha. Siguieron así durante un tiempo hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más (el día después de que Naruto la besara por primera vez, que fue la noche anterior mientras compartían una deliciosa cena y sake que Naruto tomó un poco más de a cuenta) y le dijo a su padre que había decidido con quién iba a casarse. Hiashi Hyuga, su padre, estalló en cólera al saber que estaba enamorada de un campesino y se negó en redondo a esa unión. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se enfrentó a su padre y todo su clan sin dar la más mínima muestra de dar su brazo a torcer, en un momento dado le dijo a su padre: "Le amo padre y aunque me azotes y me tortures, no podrás cambiarlo. Le quiero con todo mi corazón y es con él con quien me quiero casar".

Amaba a Naruto y sería su esposo, lo tenía decidido. También por primera vez en su vida, Hinata vio el orgullo en el rostro de su padre al mostrar esa actitud tan perseverante y dominante, así que acabó por aceptar la decisión de su hija. Hinata fue a buscar a su amado nada más conseguir la aprobación de su padre y le dijo que ya podían estar los dos juntos para lo que les quedaba de vida. Él se mostró algo confundido e incómodo, Hinata supuso que por la sorpresa de que hubiera logrado la aprobación de su familia, pero acabó acompañándola junto con los guardias que la escoltaban a la casa de ella, donde viviría a partir de entonces. Mientras preparaban la boda, enseñaron a Naruto todo el protocolo que debía aprender y todo lo que necesitaría saber para actuar correctamente. Y a los meses de hacerse "oficial" su emparejamiento, aproximadamente un año después de que se conocieran, se casaron siendo ese el día más feliz de la primogénita de los Hyuga. Hinata abandonó esos dulces recuerdos para centrarse en lo que pasaba en ese instante.

-Solo el hecho de que respires, querido primo, ya es un auténtico deshonor a nuestro apellido.- le escupió Hanabi.

-Te voy a…- empezó a decir mientras avanzaba hacia ellos-

-No vas a hacerle nada Kei.- dijo Neji apareciendo de repente, estaba serio y con cara de enfado- Como se te ocurra ponerle a cualquiera de ellas una mano encima, te la cortaré tan rápido que no podrás ni reaccionar siquiera. Y te cortaré esa maldita lengua de serpiente como sigas insultando al esposo de la hija de los señores de esta casa. ¡Ah! Y también te cortaré otra pequeña cosita que creo valorarás más si tocas indebidamente a cualquiera de las sirvientas de Hinata. ¿Hay algo que no hayas entendido y quiera que te repita Kei?

-No, tú siempre dejas todo muy claro, primo. No vemos peleles.- dijo mirándolos a todos por encima del hombro mientras de marchaba de allí.

-¡El único pelele aquí eres tú! ¡Como vuelva a insultar a mi cuñado, yo sí que te voy…!

-Hanabi-chan basta.- dijo Naruto ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa- No quiero que te metas en líos por mí.

-El hecho de que os casarais ya ha sido un lío en que estamos todo metidos hasta el cuello.- le espetó Neji.

-Neji déjalo ya, por favor.- le pidió Hinata con cara apesadumbrada- Vayámonos todos antes de que nos resfriemos.

-¡Sí!- gritó Hanabi con entusiasmo- Ya pronto estará la comida y me muero de hambre. ¡Vamos, vamos Neji!- dijo tirando a su primo del brazo.

-Yo daré una vuelta por aquí durante un rato más.- les dijo Naruto- Luego os veré.

-No tardes, cariño.- le dijo Hinata dándole un ligero beso de despedida.

-Descuida, allí estaré.

Y en ese momento se encaminaron Neji, Hanabi y Hinata hacia el interior de la casa, seguidos un par de pasos por detrás por Sakura. Vieron a Kei hablando con otros de sus familiares pero, por suerte, estaba de espaldas y no tuvieron que aguantar la mirada envenenada que les habría dirigido en caso contrario. Lo que sí que no vieron fue otra mirada de una índole muy distinta. Una mirada llena de anhelo, congoja, un poco de pena también, pero rebosante de un amor puro y sincero. Era la mirada de dos amantes...


	5. Cuarta parte: El desenlace I

**¡Hola a todos! :) Después de varios meses sin escribir nada ni dar señales de vida, he vuelto para continuar con este fic :)**

**Este será la primera parte del último capítulo de este fic. Al final me he decidido a ponerlo en dos partes por dos motivos: 1) De este modo, como aún no he podido terminarlo, así tengo algo más de tiempo para terminarlo pero sin dejaros mordiéndoos las uñas porque no subo nada xD, y 2) Porque solo el flashback me parece que me ha ocupado unas 18 páginas xD (que de hecho lo podría haber dejado a él solo como capi), pero he decidido dejaros un poco más para dejarlo en una parte donde os dé más rabia XD (sí, soy así de maja =P).**

**Así que ahora, solo me queda disculparme por haber tardado tanto en continuarlo. Pero entre la uni, los exámenes y los trabajos, combinados con falta de inspiración y tiempo, me han dejado sin ganas de escribir bastante tiempo T.T Aun así, espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena y que el capi no os defraude ;)**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_**

Hace mucho tiempo, hace unos doscientos años para ser más exactos, en un pueblo cercano a la actual Nagoya vivía una familia fudai rodeada de todo tipo de lujos y comodidades. Los campesinos que estaban al amparo de esos fudai, entregaban buenas cosechas y contribuciones que ellos después daban al señor feudal de la zona. Vivían en una relativa paz ya que, gracias a sus "consideradas" contribuciones, gozaban de una protección excelente y apenas eran asediados. El ostentoso palacio de esa familia, carecía de modestia. Era imponente, majestuoso y daba muestras de su evidente poder. Los aldeanos ansiaban entrar a trabajar en el palacio ya que, aunque las condiciones eran duras y los señores de la casa no los tendrían en consideración, eso era mil veces mejor que padecer las penurias del trabajo del campo. Todas las familias de nobles deseaban estar allí por la elegancia y magnificencia de los señores de la casa, pues ellos no se cortaban a la hora de dar muestra de sus innumerables riquezas, logros, entre otras demostraciones de grandeza y superioridad. Este era el "reino" de los Hyuga.

Los señores de la casa eran como los típicos nobles de alta cuna de la época. Orgullosos de su linaje "puro", prepotentes a más no poder, deseosos de mostrar el poder que ostentaban, obsesos de las apariencias y con ardientes deseos de tener más y más costara lo que costase, aunque eso no quería decir que no quisieran a los suyos. Sin embargo, entre toda esa falsedad, vivía un ser completamente diferente a todos ellos. Una persona llena de bondad y a la que no le importaban las apariencias, sino lo que anidaba en sus corazones. Esa persona no era otra que la heredera de los Hyuga, la joven Hinata. Era octubre, a falta de unos pocos días de una festividad para nada conocida en esas tierras, la noche de Halloween. En este momento ella tenía dieciocho años. La joven de ojos color perla caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión en dirección al jardín. Tenía la intención de ver las primeras nieves de la temporada, la noche anterior hizo mucho frío y acabó nevando, y ella estaba ansiosa por contemplar la belleza del jardín cubierto por una fina capa de ese elemento de un color blanco inmaculado. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, vio salir a una joven doncella que la servía y que acababa de terminar la mayor parte de sus quehaceres. Sonrió encantada de ver a la única persona que realmente consideraba su amiga de verdad, la única que no estaba metida en ese mundo de falsedades en el que ella estaba envuelta.

-Hola mi querida Sakura.- la saludó alegremente. Una muchacha de preciosos ojos verdes se giró y sonrió con educación a su señora.

-Buenos días, Hinata-sama. ¿Ha dormido bien esta noche?

-Perfectamente Sakura, gracias. Por cierto,- dijo Hinata con un deje de enfado- no hay nadie mirando así que no tiene por qué temer en llamarme Hinata. Ya sabes que hay ciertos formalismos que no me gustan y menos por parte de una amiga.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó la joven- Sin embargo, cuando no estamos solas en el cuarto o en alguna de sus aulas, temo que cualquier indeseable nos escuche a hurtadillas y tome represalias.- se estremeció involuntariamente- Ya sabe que hay ciertos protocolos que he de cumplir por ser una mera sirvienta.

-Para mí eres mucho más que eso, no lo olvides jamás. Eres mi única amiga de verdad, la única persona a la que puedo contarle prácticamente todo, sin contar a Hanabi claro.- sonrió al pensar en su hermana- Pero, quitando a unos poquísimos miembros de mi familia y mi esposo claro está, eres la única persona en quien no dudaría ni por un instante.- esa afirmación pareció entristecer a Sakura, cosa que hizo que Hinata se sintiera confundida. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Pero había algo más que pareciera que su amiga le estuviera ocultando, aunque no sabía qué era.- Voy a ir a ver el jardín nevado, seguro que está precioso. ¿Me acompañas?

-Encantada Hinata-sama.

Y, dicho eso, juntas se encaminaron al jardín. Sakura estaba extrañamente callada y eso confundió aún más a Hinata. Normalmente, aunque fuera de ciertos lugares específicos ella guardara las apariencias, solían hablar bastante. En esos casos siempre hablaban sobre temas triviales, de acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo hablaban. "Ahora que lo pienso", se dijo Hinata, "lleva una temporada algo ausente. Es como si estuviera ocultando algo… pero no sé qué es. Y también parece haber culpabilidad en su rostro." Hinata siempre había sido una persona muy perceptiva en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás y también era muy empática, por eso jamás de enfadó con su primo en la época en la que culpaba a su tío por la muerte de su padre. Lo que ocurrió fue que, al ser los padres de ambos gemelos, unos asaltantes confundieron al padre de Neji con el de Hinata y acabaron por matarlo pensando que era quién no era. Neji tenía por aquel entonces tenía nueve años. Por eso culpaba a su tío, ya que su padre ocupó su lugar, y se desquitaba siendo cruel con sus primas. Jamás les puso una mano encima, cierto, pero sus comentarios eran más hirientes que un hierro candente. Al final, al llegar a la adolescencia, logró comprender que a su tío, así como al resto de su familia, le dolió tanto como a él (a su tío incluso más que a él mismo) la pérdida de su padre. Además descubrió que su propio tío llevaba años culpándose porque su hermano, el único hermano y amigo de verdad que jamás tuvo, había ocupado su lugar junto a sus ancestros y no él.

Una vez su primo se dio cuenta de su error al culparlos a todos por algo que no pudieron evitar, pidió perdón a todo el mundo por su comportamiento y, en especial, se disculpó con Hinata y Hanabi que fueron con quiénes más se ensañó. Sin embargo, Hinata jamás lo culpó ni le echó después nada en cara como Hanabi hiciera cuando su primo buscaba su perdón (aunque después de unos días a Hanabi se le pasó el enfado y ahora no había quién la despegara de su primo); sino que ella, nada más escuchar sus palabras de perdón y su voz arrepentida, le sonrió con dulzura y simplemente le dijo: "No hay nada que perdonar, nunca te he tenido rencor por nada." Entonces se sintió en la obligación moral de quitarle ese peso de encima a su primo, y en esos momentos sentía lo mismo por su amiga Sakura. "No comprendo su mirada culpable.", reflexionaba, "Seguro que habrá cometido algún error por cual se siente incómoda y por eso no quiere decírmelo. Le dejaré un poco de espacio para que me lo cuente cuando esté preparada." Y una vez Hinata llegó a esa conclusión, decidió dejarle espacio a fin de que la propia Sakura lo contara una vez se sintiera "a gusto" para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía bastante habilidad para lidiar esas situaciones y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin llegaron al jardín y quedaron maravilladas puesto que estaba tan hermoso como había pensado. Se miraron y se sonrieron, cosa que hizo a Hinata sentirse muy feliz y aliviada, al menos todavía no habían perdido sus risas compartidas. Hinata esperaba de corazón descubrir qué mal corroía por dentro a su amiga, quizás algo de alegría le vendría bien para que se "soltara". Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas contemplando el jardín ya que oyeron una voz procedente de otra parte del mismo. Hinata sonrió nada más reconocer esa voz, se acercó junto a Sakura para ver la dueño se esa voz para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Era su marido que también había salido a contemplar el jardín junto a su hermana Hanabi, definitivamente tenían los mismos gustos y siempre pensaban lo mismo. Las dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos, Hinata con una sonrisa deslumbrante y Sakura cabizbaja como correspondía a una sirvienta.

-Buenos días Naruto, amor mío.- dijo Hinata, acercándose para darle un leve beso en los labios a su marido- No esperaba verte aquí.

-Es que al enterarme que había nevado esta noche pensé en que el jardín estaría precioso totalmente cubierto de nieve, y pensé en avisar a tu hermana para que también lo viera. Pensábamos en ir a buscarte dentro de un rato.

-¡Oh, pensaste lo mismo que yo!- exclamó ella encantada- Ya sabía que estaba en lo cierto, definitivamente somos almas gemelas.

-No es difícil,- intervino su hermana- los dos andáis muy a menudo con la cabeza en las nubes.

-¡Hanabi! No seas tan exagerada, tampoco soy tan despistada.- se quejó Hinata.

-Claro lo que tú digas. Todos aquí lo sabemos, cabeza loca. ¿A que estoy en lo cierto Sakura?- le preguntó Hanabi mirándola directamente. Sakura seguía cabizbaja, como correspondía, antes de abrir la boca para contestar.

-Vamos Hanabi-chan,- intervino Naruto antes de que contestara- no la pongas en ese compromiso. Intenta entender un poco su postura.

-Eso lo sabes muy bien, ¿no plebeyo?- dijo, apareciendo de repente, uno de sus familiares más odiosos, su primo Kei.

Frunció el ceño nada más le vio aparecer al igual que su hermana y su esposo, así como Sakura aunque no se le viera ya que estaba con la cabeza gacha. Era un joven de veinticuatro años, pelo corto y de color marrón oscuro y los característicos ojos del clan Hyuga. Parecía irónico que el nombre de su primo significara respetuoso, porque él no era nada de eso. Más bien todo lo contrario. Orgulloso y prepotente, como un digno noble de su tiempo, aunque el mejor modo para calificarlo, y como Hinata lo describía siempre, era "el señor de las apariencias". De puertas para afuera era todo bondad, generosidad, entre otras virtudes varias. Pero en realidad era tan generoso con los demás como un lobo hambriento con su pedazo de carne. Hinata pensaba que le pegaba más llamarse Kotaro que significaba soberbio. Desde que se casara con Naruto, dos años atrás, no había dejado de meterse donde no debía y siempre con la firme intención de humillarla. Por personas como él a veces pensaba en que no le importaba dejar de ser buena y tolerante, más bien le daban ganas de mandarlo al carajo a él y a sus comentarios. La gran diferencia con su primo Neji era que éste fue cruel con ella porque, en su afán por hallar un culpable a la pérdida de su padre, se desquitaba con aquellos que podía para así sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque en realidad eso no fuera así.

Pero su primo Kei siempre había sido así desde el principio. Ni tan siquiera de niños fue diferente. Disfrutaba vejando a los que eran más débiles que él, que era casi todo el mundo, pocas personas desde su perspectiva estaban a su altura. Disfrutaba humillando al servicio y a aquellos familiares y "amigos" de éstos que consideraba inferiores a él. El padre de Hinata era de los pocos con quienes no se metía pero sus hijas… eran harina de otro costal. Sin embargo en los últimos dos años especialmente, principalmente impulsada por su hermana y su primo Neji, se había vuelto muy ácida con ese familiar en concreto. Siempre que venía con una de sus pullas, ella le contestaba mordazmente aunque a ella no le gustara actuar así. Pero cuando estaba su amado esposo de por medio, se sentía con más ganas de dejar a ese capullo en su sitio.

-En el momento en que se casó con mi hermana dejó de ser un campesino.- contestó con acritud Hanabi y mirándole con chispas en los ojos. Hinata se sintió más a gusto por dos razones, la primera y más importante porque su hermana estaba defendiendo su relación con Naruto, y la segunda porque así ella no tendría que ponerse borde ya que no le gustaba el tener que hacerlo- Así que si quieres ver campesinos a los que tanto dices ayudar,- dijo con sorna- ve al pueblo y dales algo de oro para variar en vez de las sobras de lo que comes.

-Las sobras solo se las merecen los sirvientes, pequeña.- dijo con tono prepotente- ¿Qué harían unos burdos campesinos con ese oro? Ellos que no saben más que haraganear en el campo.

-Mmm, corrígeme porque quizás suelto una tontería. ¿Comprar comida, quizás?- dijo Hanabi poniéndole cara de asco a Kei.

-¿Y para qué van a arar sus tierras entonces? Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿no creéis? Yo solo quería verificar que, procediendo Naruto de donde procede, sabría muy bien ponerse en la piel de esa sirvienta tan mona que tienes, prima.- dijo mirando a Sakura mostrando claramente sus intenciones respecto a ella.

Eso hizo que Hinata se sintiera muy ofendida y empezó a sentir que algo hervía en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo? Vio cómo el rostro de Naruto se encendía por la furia al igual que su hermana que había fruncido el ceño totalmente. Hinata los comprendía a ambos completamente, en esos instantes ella ardía en deseos de darle un buen sopapo a ese cerdo. "Un momento, ¿yo estoy furiosa y quiero pegar a alguien?", se preguntó sorprendida, "Yo nunca he sido así. Jamás le he deseado mal alguno a nadie. Debe ser por las insistencias de todo el mundo en que debe haber algo que me haga enfadar y se me ha metido en la cabeza. Sí, debe ser eso. Eso y que Kei es un capullo integral." Una vez llegó a esa conclusión, respiró hondo para clamarse y miró a Kei por encima del hombro.

-Vaya, y yo que suponía que estabas tan contento con tu bella esposa. ¿Acaso no te da lo que necesitas, querido primo?- soltó esto último como si de un insulto se tratara.

-No hermana,- dijo Hanabi- lo que pasa es que es su mujer la que no obtiene lo que necesita. Debe estar harto de sus continuas burlas acerca de sus habilidades. Por eso ha de buscarse a otras con las que no puedan decirle su obvio defecto.- contesto Hanabi con una mueca burlona, haciendo que Naruto estallara a carcajadas y que a Kei se le encendiera el rostro por la humillación y la rabia.

-¡Al menos yo no me he rebajado a tomar como esposo a un vulgar campesino!- bramó totalmente colérico- ¡Ni he degradado el apellido de mi clan por una absurda venada romántica!- eso hizo que Hinata diera un pequeño respingo.

Era cierto, su esposo procedía de una familia campesina muy pobre. No tenía padres ni hermanos, vivió de la solidaridad de unos amigos de sus padres hasta que pudo valerse por sí mismo. Ella le conoció por casualidad mientras él vendía sus productos en la cuidad. Nada más verlo se enamoró de él. Para ella era su alma gemela, su corazón le dijo en ese instante que era él. Lo estuvo observando desde la distancia durante días, viendo el arrojo con el que se esforzaba y sin perder nunca la sonrisa. Consiguió que uno de sus sirvientes de confianza le llevara a su presencia y así conocerlo en persona, congeniaron en seguida. Era un chico muy vivaz y con grandes sueños; ella apenas habló durante esa primera noche, ya que Naruto acaparó gran parte de esa conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que era él a quién deseaba unirse. A los pocos días comenzaron a verse en secreto cada vez más a menudo, su relación fue haciéndose cada vez más estrecha. Siguieron así durante un tiempo hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más (el día después de que Naruto la besara por primera vez, que fue la noche anterior mientras compartían una deliciosa cena y sake que Naruto tomó un poco más de a cuenta) y le dijo a su padre que había decidido con quién iba a casarse. Hiashi Hyuga, su padre, estalló en cólera al saber que estaba enamorada de un campesino y se negó en redondo a esa unión. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se enfrentó a su padre y todo su clan sin dar la más mínima muestra de dar su brazo a torcer, en un momento dado le dijo a su padre: "Le amo padre y aunque me azotes y me tortures, no podrás cambiarlo. Le quiero con todo mi corazón y es con él con quien me quiero casar".

Amaba a Naruto y sería su esposo, lo tenía decidido. También por primera vez en su vida, Hinata vio el orgullo en el rostro de su padre al mostrar esa actitud tan perseverante y dominante, así que acabó por aceptar la decisión de su hija. Hinata fue a buscar a su amado nada más conseguir la aprobación de su padre y le dijo que ya podían estar los dos juntos para lo que les quedaba de vida. Él se mostró algo confundido e incómodo, Hinata supuso que por la sorpresa de que hubiera logrado la aprobación de su familia, pero acabó acompañándola junto con los guardias que la escoltaban a la casa de ella, donde viviría a partir de entonces. Mientras preparaban la boda, enseñaron a Naruto todo el protocolo que debía aprender y todo lo que necesitaría saber para actuar correctamente. Y a los meses de hacerse "oficial" su emparejamiento, aproximadamente un año después de que se conocieran, se casaron siendo ese el día más feliz de la primogénita de los Hyuga. Hinata abandonó esos dulces recuerdos para centrarse en lo que pasaba en ese instante.

-Solo el hecho de que respires, querido primo, ya es un auténtico deshonor a nuestro apellido.- le escupió Hanabi.

-Te voy a…- empezó a decir mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-No vas a hacerle nada Kei.- dijo Neji apareciendo de repente, estaba serio y con cara de enfado- Como se te ocurra ponerle a cualquiera de ellas una mano encima, te la cortaré tan rápido que no podrás ni reaccionar siquiera. Y te cortaré esa maldita lengua de serpiente como sigas insultando al esposo de la hija de los señores de esta casa. ¡Ah! Y también te cortaré otra pequeña cosita que creo valorarás más si tocas indebidamente a cualquiera de las sirvientas de Hinata. ¿Hay algo que no hayas entendido y quiera que te repita Kei?

-No, tú siempre dejas todo muy claro, primo. Nos vemos peleles.- dijo mirándolos a todos por encima del hombro mientras de marchaba de allí.

-¡El único pelele aquí eres tú! ¡Como vuelva a insultar a mi cuñado, yo sí que te voy…!

-Hanabi-chan basta.- dijo Naruto ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa- No quiero que te metas en líos por mí.

-El hecho de que os casarais ya ha sido un lío en que estamos todos metidos hasta el cuello.- le espetó Neji.

-Neji déjalo ya, por favor.- le pidió Hinata con cara apesadumbrada- Vayámonos todos antes de que nos resfriemos.

-¡Sí!- gritó Hanabi con entusiasmo- Ya pronto estará la comida y me muero de hambre. ¡Vamos, vamos Neji!- dijo tirando a su primo del brazo.

-Yo daré una vuelta por aquí durante un rato más.- les dijo Naruto- Luego os veré.

-No tardes, cariño.- le dijo Hinata dándole un ligero beso de despedida.

-Descuida, allí estaré.

Y en ese momento se encaminaron Neji, Hanabi y Hinata hacia el interior de la casa, seguidos un par de pasos por detrás por Sakura. Vieron a Kei hablando con otros de sus familiares pero, por suerte, estaba de espaldas y no tuvieron que aguantar la mirada envenenada que les habría dirigido en caso contrario. Lo que sí que no vieron fue otra mirada de una índole muy distinta. Una mirada llena de anhelo, congoja, un poco de pena también, pero rebosante de un amor puro y sincero. Era la mirada de dos amantes…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata estaba muy preocupada. Sakura actuaba de una forma cada vez más extraña, y tendía a evitarla en la medida de lo posible. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, alegaba que tenía que hacer esto o aquello y se marchaba a toda prisa. Hinata no sabía qué le pasaba a su amiga ni a qué venía esa actitud. Ya apenas hablaban y eso tenía a la joven de ojos perlados realmente entristecida. Parecía como si, entre ellas, se hubiera alzado un alto muro que no era capaz de traspasar. "¿Qué le inquietará? No es normal en ella actuar así.", se decía confusa. Pero no solo ella actuaba de forma rara, también notó que su marido estaba extrañamente inquieto y nervioso. Él de igual manera, comenzó a eludirla. Intentó averiguar qué le pasaba, por si podía solucionar su problema y así hacer que siguiera siendo el hombre alegre y encantador del que se enamoró. Sin embargo, cuanto más intentaba acercarse más parecía que lo alejara. La frustración de la joven iba en aumento, sobre todo desde la noche en que su esposo dejó el lecho conyugal. Creía que había hecho algo que lo ofendiera o enfadara pero no atinaba en descubrir el qué era. Solo quería que su esposo volviera a su lado, al igual que su buena amiga Sakura.

Una noche especialmente fría, a falta de cuatro días para la desconocida fiesta de Halloween, Hinata se despertó descubriendo que nuevamente se encontraba sola en su dormitorio. Una solitaria lágrima se resbaló por su rostro. "¿Qué habré hecho?", se preguntaba apesadumbrada. Decidió levantarse para ver el jardín nevado y ver si así, contemplando su inmaculada belleza a la luz de la luna llena, era capaz de hallar algún consuelo. Por ello, se abrigó y salió de su cuarto con una pequeña lámpara (la típica lámpara japonesa de mano de la época) para iluminar el camino hacia el jardín. Mientras caminaba iba pensado en todo que había podido hacer en los últimos días que hiciera que, tanto Naruto como Sakura, se apartaran de ella. Al llegar al jardín contempló, totalmente abrumada, el esplendor de la luna. Se veía realmente hermosa. Inundaba con su tenue y delicada luz cada centímetro de ese jardín cubierto de nieve. Hinata sonrió un poco, bajó a la nieve y comenzó a caminar un poco por el jardín. Sin embargo, de repente, oyó las voces de dos personas. No estaba sola allí.

Pensó en irse pero le dio la impresión de haber reconocido esas voces, ocultas en la penumbra, y la curiosidad fue mayor que su deseo de dar intimidad. Al girar la esquina en dirección de donde venían esas voces, vio algo que la dejó sin aliento. Por supuesto que conocía a los dueños de esas voces, puesto que eran las de Naruto y Sakura. Pero no fue eso lo que la hizo quedarse estática sino el hecho de verlos abrazados, ocultos entre unos grandes cerezos que había en la mansión, lo que hacía que fuera muy poco probable que alguien los viera desde la casa. Segundos más tarde de verlos (aunque a Hinata le parecieron varios minutos) se percató de que podían descubrir que estaba allí y se escondió tras un viejo roble siempreverde japonés para observarlos mejor. La joven Hyuga estaba tan sorprendida que solo podía estar allí quieta, viendo y escuchando toda la escena.

-Naruto, creo que deberíamos acabar ya con esto.- le decía Sakura con ojos suplicantes- No creo que pueda seguir aguantándolo más.

-Solo unos días más Sakura y tendré todo listo.

-Quizás si lo hiciéramos de otro modo… Recuerda que estás casado con Hinata.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo poniendo mala cara- Me encanta que me lo recuerdes.

-Por favor no lo digas así.- le dijo casi suplicante- Ella siempre es muy buena, no se merece algo así.

-Es buena pero a veces es una egoísta.- dijo algo exasperado. Hinata jadeó perpleja, ella no era para nada una egoísta. Y Sakura parecía ser de su misma opinión.

-No puedo creer que digas eso. ¿Acaso no te casaste con ella porque era una persona buena y bondadosa?

-A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no. Ella me conoció, se enamoró de mí y un día en el que quedamos para cenar, bebí demasiado sake y la besé sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y luego decidió _ella sola_ que nos casaríamos.- dijo bastante enfadado y con una mueca de asco.

-No me puedo creer algo así por parte de Hinata.- dijo estupefacta.

-Pues así fue nuestro compromiso.- su tono era frío. Hinata no reconocía a su esposo en esos momentos.

-¿Y por qué no te negaste?- preguntó confundida.

-Como era tan fácil negarse con varios guardias armados a sus espaldas, y después frente a su padre y otros miembros importantes de la familia.- comentó con evidente sarcasmo.- Estaba totalmente presionado a decir que sí.

-¿Y cómo es que Hinata no se dio cuenta de eso? Ella suele ser muy perceptiva y empática.

-Como te he dicho antes, puede ser una auténtica egoísta. Por eso debemos hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

-Pero no está bien… no puedo…- unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Cómo que no puedes!- casi gritó Naruto, la sujetó por los hombros y la instó a que lo mirara a los ojos- Sakura llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto, no nos podemos echar ahora atrás.- Hinata se sintió confusa, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué habían planeado?

-Es solo que creo que este no es el modo correcto.- insistió ella con voz triste.

-¿Cómo que no es lo correcto? Es el único modo en que podemos estar juntos de verdad, amor mío. Solo huyendo podremos vivir juntos como teníamos pensado.- y la besó en los labios.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de la joven Hyuga, de hecho se hizo trizas. Su corazón se partió y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tanto por los actos y palabras de Naruto como los de Sakura. Así que, ¿eso era lo que inquietaba a Sakura? ¿Por eso _su esposo_ había estado distante? ¿Por una aventura? No, no era una aventura. Por mucho que una parte de ella quisiera pensar que era así. Se amaban, lo había visto en los ojos de ambos. De hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no se había percatado, aunque más bien siempre lo supo pero se cegaba a sí misma viendo solo lo que deseaba ver. Tantas cosas conectadas, tantas señales, y todo llevaba una sola dirección. Sakura y Naruto estaban enamorados, y no parecía ser algo de hacía poco tiempo. Sakura comenzó a trabajar como su criada personal apenas unos meses después de casarse con Naruto, ya entonces vio que la miraba de manera distinta pero pensó que era porque Sakura era una chica hermosa. Hinata siempre pensó eso. Pero ahora todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo eso, salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su dormitorio intentando que no la vieran. Segundos después de que Hinata se volviera a perder entre los pasillos de la mansión en busca del refugio de su cuarto, Sakura y Naruto se separaron y se miraron con el amor rezumando en la profundidad de sus ojos. Su relación amorosa empezó seis meses después de que la joven de ojos esmeralda llegara para trabajar en la mansión. Se sintieron atraídos casi al instante. A ella al inicio no se atrevió a relacionarse con el marido de su señora, especialmente porque había congeniado con ella y se sentía en deuda por haberla sacado de la mendicidad y el hambre que padecía antes de entrar a su servicio; pero lo atraída que se sentía por él (junto con las insistencias y declaraciones de amor por parte de Naruto), hicieron que acabara por aceptar y brindarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Discutían bastante y parecían un verdadero matrimonio, más incluso que al que tenía con Hinata. Muchas veces no precisaban ni siquiera hablar para comprenderse. Entonces reanudaron una conversación que Hinata, quizás, no debería haberse perdido.

-Sé que lo que hizo Hinata no estuvo bien,- dijo Sakura- pero ella en el fondo es buena Naruto. Siempre me ha tratado bien y suele actuar así con casi todo el mundo.

-Lo sé.- admitió el joven- Sin embargo, podría haberme preguntado acerca de mis sentimientos, no darlos por hecho cuando la besé por pura borrachera.

-Ya sabes que es bastante sentimental.- dijo en un intento de razonar, no le gustaba pensar en Hinata de esa manera. Ella era buena persona, de hecho era su mejor amiga- Seguramente se cegó con sus propios sentimientos y actuó sin pensar…

-De eso no te quepa ninguna duda.- contestó él con acritud.

-Sin embargo,- dijo algo molesta por su interrupción- ella no se merece esto. Por muy egoísta que fuera su amor hacia ti, era amor al fin y al cabo. Ella es mi mejor amiga Naruto, más bien es mi única amiga de verdad en este lugar. Es la única persona realmente decente de esta familia, porque incluso su hermana y su primo Neji tienen a veces unos arranques dignos del clan Hyuga.

-Sí, lo sé. Son bastante más decentes que el resto pero a veces tienen sus "desvaríos al estilo Hyuga". Y aunque me defiendan frente al resto de la familia, a sus ojos sigo siendo un burdo campesino.

-Pero Hinata no es así. Ella vio en ti algo más que tu condición, te vio a ti como persona. Vio tus virtudes y se enamoró de ellas.

-Di más bien que se encaprichó.

-Como quieras.- dijo de nuevo molesta por su interrupción- El caso es, amor mío, que a pesar de ello te vio como ser humano y no como un simple campesino que no le llegaba a la suela de sus zapatos. Y, de hecho, jamás se ha avergonzado de lo que sentía por ti. Se enfrentó a su padre por ti, se enfrentó a su clan por ti y se enfrenta a ellos cada vez que vienen a insultarla.

-Eso es cierto.- admitió arrepentido por "odiar" por un segundo a la joven Hyuga.

-Y es por ese motivo que al menos debemos hacer las cosas de otra manera. Ella se merece al menos una explicación, seguro que si se lo explicamos lo comprenderá. Como sabes, es muy empática. No creo que vaya a negar que no nos vea enamorados.-sonrió con dulzura- Seguro que, cuando lo sepa todo, hasta nos ayuda con nuestra huída aunque al principio le duelan las noticias.

-Muy bien, cielo. Lo haremos a tu manera. Se lo diremos esta misma noche a Hinata. Lleva varios días preocupada con nuestra actitud y, a pesar de que será una revelación vaya a ser un tanto lastimosa para ella, seguro que se siente más tranquila al saber qué nos ocurría. Solo espero que tengas razón y nos ayude.

-Ya verás cómo sí.- dijo esperanzada y sonriente- La conozco bien. Por más doloroso que le resulte, ella siempre hace lo correcto. No querrá separarnos al ver lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Su corazón está repleto de bondad.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Hinata en esos momentos estaba totalmente vacío de ese admirable sentimiento; pues había sido sustituido por otro que nunca antes pensó que albergaría. Traición. Llegó a su cuarto, pensando que había hecho más ruido del que debía, pero eso ya le daba igual así que sencillamente se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle algo así después de todo lo que había padecido por ellos? A su supuesta mejor amiga le había dado un hogar y un refugio, la había acogido al verla mendigando por las calles donde bien podría acabar siendo una mera prostituta. Le ofreció su cariño y su amistad, la protegió de su familia (poniendo unos guardias en un dormitorio que dejó exclusivamente para ella) impidiendo que se le acercaran por la noche para aprovecharse de ella. Para Hinata, Sakura era la única a la que le había contado multitud de sus secretos y penurias, buscando el consuelo que le reportaba su amistad. Y todo eso para qué, ¿para descubrirla viéndose a escondidas con su esposo?

Y en cuanto a Naruto… a él le dio una vida que cualquiera podría desear. Lo rodeó de lujos por doquier, le ofreció un lugar cómodo y acogedor en el que vivir. Gracias a ella dejó de tener la necesidad de trabajar. Por él hizo frente a su clan y a su padre, cada día que pasaba padecía por él las burlas y los hirientes comentarios de su familia (ya fueran directamente o a sus espaldas). ¿Y así se lo pagaba? Le entregó todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, tanto lo material como su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo y… ¡su virginidad! ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para averiguar que cuando compartían su cama no sentía nada, ¿quizás? O tal vez, ¿para descubrir que cuando hacían el amor tenía en su mente a otra? No podía soportar semejante traición, sentía como si le hubieran dado una puñalada por la espalda. Se sentía utilizada, vejada, ultrajada, como si no valiese nada. Un simple medio para conseguir otros objetivos, pero nada más. Solo se veía como un mero cero a la izquierda. ¿Sería por eso que recibía tantas burlas de sus familiares, porque sabían lo que ocurría? ¿Se reían porque sabían que era una cornuda? Hinata ya no sabía qué pensar, ni de quién fiarse. Nunca antes se sintió tan herida porque el sencillo hecho de que, nunca antes en su vida, se había sentido tan unida a dos personas como lo sintió por Naruto y por Sakura. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus ojos, no podía ni quería contenerlas. El daño que acababa de sufrir era demasiado para ella. Se sentía morir por dentro lentamente. No paraba de preguntarse el por qué le pasaban a ella ese tipo de cosas. ¿Es que acaso no merecía ser feliz?

¿Acaso lo que siempre pensó acerca de las almas gemelas era una patraña? Así debía de ser porque, de otro modo, Naruto habría correspondido los fuertes sentimientos que albergaba por él. Sin ser apenas consciente, se había abrazado a sí misma a modo de consuelo ya que nadie iría a consolarla. A nadie más le importaba, solo se tenía a ella misma, era invisible para todos… como lo fue siempre. Las dos únicas personas a las que dio su entera confianza, y para las que pensó que nunca fue invisible, la habían tratado como todos los demás. Como si lo que sintiera no importase, como si su sufrimiento fuera merecido, como si no valiese la pena. No se podía creer que fuera tan tonta como para pensar que para alguien fuese diferente, que hubiese una sola persona en este mundo que la pudiese amar sin restricciones ni avergonzarse de ese hecho. Sin embargo, parecía una dicha que ella jamás habría de alcanzar.

-¡¿Por qué?- casi gritó desconsolada.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, Hinata? ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo a estas horas de la madrugada?- dijo una seria voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Alzó sus ojos llorosos hacia la figura que estaba mirándola con seriedad en el vano de la puerta de sus aposentos. Era su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. Junto a él estaba también su primo Neji, que tenía la misma expresión que su tío. Ambos entraron, cerrando la puerta corredera tras de sí, y se sentaron frente a ella diciendo, sin usar ni una sola palabra, que buscaban explicaciones. Hinata se quedó sin habla. ¿Tan alto había hablado? No sabía ni dónde meterse. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Les mentiría y les diría que todo estaba bien? Imposible. Se darían cuenta en seguida y eso sólo serviría para que se enojaran con ella. Sin embargo, ¿cómo decirles que su esposo, por el que tanto había luchado por casarse, le había traicionado? ¿Cómo podría soportar semejante vergüenza, semejante humillación para ella y para su casa? Y encima, para colmo de males, había sido "cornuda" de una mera sirvienta. Como si el solo hecho de que su marido le fuese infiel no fuese demasiado humillante…

-Hinata, más te vale que me contestes ahora porque, si no lo haces, hallaré la causa de tu estado. Bien sabes tú que lo descubriré por más tiempo que me lleve. E imagino que no querrás que haga eso ¿verdad?- le dijo con voz seria y autoritaria su padre.

Hinata negó con suavidad con la cabeza y la mantuvo gacha en todo momento. Alzó su mano y la posó sobre su corazón en un burdo intento de buscar fuerzas. Inútil. No servía de nada. Sentía la seria y fría mirada de su padre en su cara, a pesar de que estaba oculta por su largo cabello negro-azulado. Ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos. "Siempre mi debilidad.", se decía la joven, reprochándose el no ser capaz de hacer frente a una simple mirada de su progenitor. ¿Qué hacer? Bien sabía que su padre podría enterarse de lo ocurrido y, en ese caso, las consecuencias recaerían directamente sobre su persona. Pero, ¿cómo revelar semejante humillación? Pues esto solo serviría para dejar todavía más claro que era débil, nada digna del apellido Hyuga, una deshonra para esa casa. Si hablaba quedaría totalmente demostrado que era una chica incapaz de hacer nada a derechas y todo lo que había intentado demostrarle a su padre, todos los intentos porque la reconociera públicamente como una heredera digna, todas las cosas que hizo por intentar mostrarle su valía y fortaleza… se irían al garete en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, tenía miedo del castigo que tendría si era su padre el que lo descubría por su cuenta. Sabía que su padre no amenazaba en vano y que cumpliría con su palabra a toda costa. Y Hinata sabía que si su padre decía que averiguaría algo que debía saber, pero no era informado de ello cuando se lo pedía a esa persona, el castigo era siempre el mismo: veinte latigazos. Y le daba igual que el que los recibiera fuera un criado, un primo o sus propias hijas. Era casi una regla preestablecida que llevaba a pies juntillas. La propia Hinata había recibido más de una vez ese castigo, aunque el motivo solía ser su debilidad, la cual le impedía decir (especialmente de niña) lo que la incomodaba o la hería. Sin embargo, aunque no tardó mucho en escarmentar, sí que lo hizo más tarde que la mayoría. Ya estaba harta de que la golpearan, ya fuera física, psíquica o emocionalmente. Así que tomó una dura decisión.

-P-padre,- balbuceó con voz llorosa- N-Naruto a… Naruto a…

Y acabó por contárselo todo. A pesar de lo abochornada que se sentía con cada palabra que pronunciaba, a pesar de lo remarcada que estaba quedando esa humillación. No sabía qué haría su padre después de eso, aunque casi ni le importaba. Cualquiera que fuese el castigo que padeciera ahora, ninguno podría compararse con la traición sufrida. Era peor que te pusieran un hierro al rojo vivo, o al menos eso le parecía a la joven de ojos perlados. En ningún momento se atrevió a alzar la mirada para ver a su padre o a su primo, que no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Aun y todo, Hinata casi podía notar cómo el ambiente de su habitación era cada vez más tenso. Casi se podía oler la furia en el aire; Hinata sentía como si se pudiera palpar en sus propias carnes esa fiereza que se estaba apoderando de los dos hombres. Era una sensación aterradora e inquietante. "Quizás debería haberme mantenido callada, o quizás haber intentado mentir.", se reprobaba Hinata mentalmente. Sentía que de nuevo su debilidad era la vencedora, y eso sería otro eje entre todos los dolorosos recuerdos que anegaban sus memorias. Otra demostración de su incapacidad, de su estupidez y de su ingenuidad. Una vez hubo terminado de contar todo lo que había visto en el jardín, se produjo un largo y tenso silencio en la habitación. Hinata continuó con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza de la humillación sufrida, mientras que los dos hombres estaban luchando por normalizar sus respiraciones en un intento por contener la enorme furia que los corroía por dentro.

Hiashi contemplaba a su hija con una mezcolanza de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado estaba la furia que sentía por la deshonra padecida, pero por otro estaba el dolor por el sufrimiento de su hija. También estaba la vergüenza de que semejante despojo se hubiera atrevido a formar parte de su familia para luego mancillar su nombre con una simple sirvienta, pero también el recuerdo del orgullo que sintió al ver a Hinata enfrentarse a todos por él con decisión y valentía por primera vez. En un intento por calmarse, miró a su sobrino Neji que tampoco había dicho ni una sola palabra. El joven también lo miró y sus miradas se entrecruzaron y, de ese modo, pudieron ver que ambos sentían lo mismo respecto a esa situación. De hecho, el joven Neji estaba incluso más furioso, no porque hubieran deshonrado su casa, sino por el dolor causado a su prima. Claro que eso no lo diría abiertamente, debido a su orgullo. En ese momento Hiashi fijó su vista en Hinata, que lloraba silenciosamente con su rostro oculto tras su larga melena, y le habló con seriedad y toda la tranquilidad que era capaz de transmitir.

-Hinata, mírame a los ojos.- le ordenó. Ella, con vacilación, alzó la mirada hacia su progenitor.

-¿S-sí pa-padre?- dijo con voz llorosa y balbuceante.

-Lo que ha sucedido es aberrante, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me está costando no gritar ni salir en busca de ese desgraciado ahora mismo.- Hinata bajó la vista, sintiéndose ridiculizada- Te he dicho que me mires a los ojos.- ella, nerviosa, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- Como te decía, ahora me siento en la obligación de resolver este asunto pero creo que, lo mejor en este caso, es que tú debes decidir.

-¿A-a qué t-te re-refieres p-padre?- preguntó con voz temblorosa debido a las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse.

-A eso mismo. Tú decidirás sus destinos, Hinata.

Neji frunció el ceño ante la sentencia de su tío. No entendía por qué no daba un decreto él mismo, sino que dejaba la decisión final a su prima. Él sabía que Hinata no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, por más grande que fuera el perjuicio percibido. Iba a decir algo al respecto cuando se fijó en la mirada de Hiashi. Parecía como si la esperanza brillara en el fondo de sus ojos, aunque Neji no sabía la esperanza de qué exactamente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Así que optó por esperar a ver qué sucedía y cómo esperaba su tío que acabara todo. Hinata, por su parte, estaba anonadada y tremendamente indecisa. Le estaba pidiendo que fuera ella quien tomara la decisión final respecto a Naruto y Sakura, y eso significaba que sus vidas (o sus muertes) estaban en sus manos en ese preciso instante. Con una mano a la altura del pecho, Hinata bajó nuevamente la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que debía decirle a su padre? Lo que dijera en ese momento decretaría los destinos de los dos amantes.

_Ella me conoció, se enamoró de mí y un día en el que quedamos para cenar, bebí demasiado sake y la besé sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y luego decidió ella sola que nos casaríamos_. Esas palabras pronunciadas por su esposo antes vinieron en ese momento a su memoria, haciendo que diera un ligero respingo al recordarlas. Esas palabras, dichas con total acritud y asco, le hicieron recordar que no era más que una estúpida. Y pensar que su primer beso, el cual en su momento le pareció el más dulce del mundo, pues él se lo dio "sin ser plenamente consciente". ¡Pero qué idiota había sido! Solamente ella podía ser tan crédula como para pensar que fue un llamado "beso de amor verdadero". _Como era tan fácil negarse con varios guardias armados a sus espaldas, y después frente a su padre y otros miembros importantes de la familia. Estaba totalmente presionado a decir que sí_. Este nuevo recuerdo resonó en su cabeza, e hizo que volviera a dar un leve respingo y que cerrara el puño presa de la enorme frustración que sentía. No había tenido el valor de decírselo nunca y, por si eso fuera poco, ¡encima tenía la cara de engañarla y querer escaparse con ella! ¡Con ella! Sakura no tenía nada que ofrecerle (o eso pensaba Hinata) mientras que ella le había dado todo lo que había podido, querido y mucho más de haber tenido los medios a su alcance. "Y a pesar de todo lo que le he dado, parece que jamás fue suficiente.", pensó la joven de ojos color perla. Semejante desengaño provocó que el sentimiento de traición volviera a apoderarse de su corazón con una fuerza abrumadora, concibiendo que una rabia que nunca antes en su vida hubo sentido se colara dentro de ella.

-Hinata.- la llamó su padre, eso hizo que se sobresaltara ligeramente pues había estado varios minutos ensimismada- Estoy esperando una respuesta. Así que respóndeme ya.

Apretó el puño que tenía a la altura del corazón. Sentía cómo la paciencia de su padre se estaba agotando, debía darle una respuesta ipso facto o de lo contrario… lo iba a lamentar, de eso estaba completamente convencida.

-Hinata,- dijo Hiashi en tono exasperado- he dicho que me respondas. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir respecto a ellos?

-Y-yo… lo-lo que y-yo…- comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa, pues aún no se había repuesto del llanto de antes.

Respiró profundamente y dejó que los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia que se habían adueñado de su corazón y su alma (esos sentimientos tan extraños para ella), brotaran de sus labios en forma de palabras.

-Lo que yo quiero,- respondió ya sin vacilación, con la vista gacha y apretando con fuerza el puño que estaba apoyado en su corazón- es que sientan en sus propias carnes todo el dolor que yo he sentido al ver su traición. Quiero que ambos sean conscientes de lo que me han hecho padecer. Pero lo que más deseo en este momento, es que se arrepientan por lo que me han hecho y que sientan la misma humillación y vergüenza que yo sentí al verlos en el jardín.

Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos por su respuesta. No se esperaban semejante declaración, especialmente Neji que estaba tremendamente asombrado. No era algo que pudiera esperarse de ella. Sin embargo, al mirar a su tío, vio un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro y como si la esperanza que antes le pareció percibir se hubiese cumplido. Hiashi comenzó a hablar en ese momento y Neji pudo percibir, a pesar de que su tío intentaba ocultarlo bajo su seriedad, el orgullo que sentía por lo que había dicho Hinata.

-¿Son esos tus sentimientos respecto a esta situación, hija mía?

-Así es padre. Eso es lo que siento en estos momentos.

-Muy bien, en tal caso, lo que te ordeno es que prepares tus cosas. Ahora mismo saldrás camino a nuestra casa de campo situada cerca de lago Sai[1].

-¿Por qué, padre?- preguntó sorprendida y alzando su vista, por primera vez en varios minutos.

-Ahora mismo estás muy disgustada y el relajante paisaje del Fuji hará que te sientas mejor, y también te ayudará a tener tu alma en paz.- Hinata pareció bastante sorprendida, al igual que Neji, por la declaración de su padre- Voy a avisar a una docena de guardias y a varios sirvientes de confianza para que te acompañen. Neji llama a Kaoru para que prepare a los guardias, y a Midori para que ponga en marcha a ocho sirvientes que vayan con Hinata y que luego suba a ayudarla a preparar todo lo necesario. Saldrán en veinte minutos como máximo.

-Entendido, Hiashi-sama.- y se fue a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

-No te sientas afligida, hija mía. Ese despojo jamás te llegó ni a la suela de los zapatos.- Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el pelo, y puso nuevamente su puño izquierdo sobre el corazón- Descuida, yo arreglaré este asunto. Tú no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, yo me ocupo de todo.

En ese momento se alzó y abrió la puerta corredera para marcharse a ultimar los preparativos de la marcha de Hinata hacia el Fuji. Ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuando la suave voz de Hinata con un leve tartamudeo, pues había vuelto su leve llanto nuevamente, le detuvo.

-T-tenías razón, p-padre.

-¿Con respecto a qué exactamente Hinata?- le preguntó sin comprender.

-E-el d-día en q-que te re-relevé mis in-intenciones con Naruto, t-tú me di-dijiste que habías en-encontrado a-a alguien idóneo pa-para m-mí. ¿Recuerdas?

-Por supuesto. Era el hijo menor de una familia noble y distinguida.

-E-ese mismo.

-¿Por qué me hablas de él ahora?- inquirió confundido.

-P-porque debí ha-hacerte c-caso.

Eso sorprendió a Hiashi, no esperaba que su hija se arrepintiera de su decisión de haberse casado con Naruto, lo cual le llevó a concluir que le habían hecho mucho más daño de lo que él pensaba. Y eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre, pero se controló.

-Ya no pienses más en ello. Prepara tus cosas. Saldrás en seguida.

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza y su padre cerró la puerta. Comenzó a andar por los pasillos en dirección a la salida este (donde se preparaban los carruajes para los viajes) para ir a supervisar que todo se preparara con el debido orden y rapidez. De camino se cruzó con Midori, la anciana sirvienta que llevaba desde que él era un niño al servicio de su familia (era como una especie de ama de llaves). La anciana sirvienta inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente al cruzarse con él, y se dirigió con presteza al cuarto de Hinata para ayudarla a preparar todo rápidamente. En menos de quince minutos estuvo todo listo y dispuesto para que Hinata se fuera, los guardias estaban sobre los caballos y en sus posiciones, los sirvientes ya estaban en su respectivo transporte (pues solo a Midori le estaba permitido ir con Hinata) y solo faltaba que llegara la joven Hyuga. Un par de minutos después de que todo estuviera dispuesto, llegaron las dos mujeres con presteza y Midori se dispuso a guardar el equipaje de Hinata, se despidió de su señor con una inclinación de cabeza y entró después al carruaje que la llevaría a la casa de campo de los Hyuga. Hinata, por otro lado, ya había dejado de llorar pero tenía una mirada apesadumbrada, se sentía como muerta por dentro y no tenía ganas de nada. Sin embargo, el hecho de alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar era más fuerte que ella así que, tras despedirse de su padre y su primo (que acababa de llegar tras haber terminado varios encargos de su tío) con una leve inclinación, entró en el carruaje y se sentó junto a Midori. Hiashi, en ese momento, dio la orden de partir con presteza, para poder llegar al amanecer a la casa y así lo hicieron. Neji y Hiashi permanecieron allí hasta que hubieron desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche. Después se dirigieron hacia el interior de la mansión. Iban caminando en silencio por los pasillos hasta que Hiashi habló con total frialdad y con una voz que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Así es tío.- respondió Neji con seriedad- Todo está dispuesto para cuando llegues.

-Perfecto.- dijo con voz siniestra.

-Esto… tío,- se atrevió a decir Neji, quien se sentía incómodo pues nunca antes vio así a su tío- ¿estás seguro de que esto era lo que ella querría?

-Ya la escuchaste. Fue muy clara con respecto a lo que sentía, y yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que su voluntad se cumpla. De hecho, la cumpliré con gusto.- dijo con una mueca feroz en el rostro- Y pensar que renunciamos a una provechosa unión por culpa de ese despojo… Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿verdad?- y entonces emitió una leve carcajada, la mar de siniestra desde el punto de vista de Neji.

-Se hará como tú digas, tío.- le dijo Neji intentando no mostrar su desacuerdo, pues estaba convencido que el sentido de esas palabras que ella pronunció, no querían decir lo que Hiashi creía.

-Por cierto Neji, hay algo más que debes saber.

-¿Y qué es?

-El motivo no será el que verdaderamente es. La verdad nos la llevaremos Hinata, tú y yo a la tumba. ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto.- ahora entendía el motivo de haber llamado a los miembros sordos del servicio- Pero entonces, ¿cuál será el motivo?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Y, dejando esa frase en el aire, Hiashi y Neji se dirigieron hacia los sótanos de la mansión Hyuga.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata llevaba ya dos días en la casa del lago Sai y se sentía un poco mejor. Su padre tenía razón de nuevo, ese lugar le había dado calma y sosiego a su espíritu. De hecho había estado recapacitando acerca de lo ocurrido con Naruto y con Sakura. Se había dado cuenta de que, aunque lo negara de manera inconsciente, siempre supo que entre ellos dos había algo pero su capricho por Naruto hizo que se cegara a sí misma. "Qué tonta he sido.", se decía, "Estaba todo más claro que el agua. Era evidente que lo que había en sus miradas era amor. Realmente estaba ciega. En mi absurda obsesión, negué el amor a dos personas que evidentemente están hechas el uno para la otra." Eso pensaba Hinata ahora que el dolor por ver esa traición había remitido. En ese momento veía las cosas con claridad y todo vestigio de rencor había desaparecido. "Creo que lo mejor es que hable con mi padre.", pensó de repente, "Seguramente los haya detenido en los sótanos antes de decidir qué excusa poner para evitar que lo que han hecho se descubra." Hinata se sintió repentinamente aterrorizada, pues sabía lo que sucedería una vez que su padre encontrara otra razón, y que fuera lo suficientemente creíble, que encubriera la verdad de lo sucedido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la joven de solo pensarlo.

Su padre era muy cruel y sanguinario de proponérselo. Pensándolo detenidamente, seguramente su padre no quisiera olvidar todo como si nada. Es más, estaba convencida de que ni siquiera la escucharía si le propusiera dejarlos marchar. "Por lo tanto, lo mejor en este caso es que armemos un teatro. Suerte que padre suele tardar varios días en encontrar una buena excusa. Así que aún tendré tiempo.", sentenció Hinata. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir allí con la excusa de haberse olvidado cualquier cosa y decirle a su padre que quería mirar a la cara a las personas que la traicionaron. Seguro que eso no se lo negaría y, seguramente, se sentiría orgulloso de que fuera a "enfrentarse" a ellos a solas. Después de contarles el plan que tenía empezaría el plan: secuestrarla. Sería todo muy sencillo, ellos la sujetarían obligando al guardia a que les soltara y, después de soltar a Sakura en primer lugar, ésta lo golpearía y ataría. Después de liberar a Naruto, Hinata les llevaría hasta los establos para que cogieran al más veloz de sus caballos. Allí ella les daría el dinero suficiente como para que iniciaran una nueva vida, ellos la atarían a un poste de los establos para continuar con la actuación y se irían rápidamente de allí antes de que su padre o el resto de los guardias pudieran reaccionar. Una vez los guardias llegaran y la "liberaran", ella les diría que los vio marcharse en la dirección contraria a la que realmente se dirigieron, para así darles más margen de tiempo para alejarse de allí lo más posible. Parecía un plan perfecto.

Una vez hubo pensado en todos los detalles de ese plan, Hinata se dispuso a llamar a Kaoru para que la acompañara junto a otros dos guardias para ir a buscar un objeto personal que, según le explicó al veterano guarda, con las prisas del viaje había olvidado en su cuarto. A él no le pareció bien que ella quisiera ir únicamente por eso, de hecho le ofreció que uno de los sirvientes fuera el que se lo trajera, pero acabó por ceder ante la insistencia de Hinata. De ese modo, se prepararon para salir en seguida. Hinata optó por ir ella misma en caballo (escoltada por los guardias) para así agilizar el viaje, ya que si tuvieran que preparar el carruaje tardarían mucho. En menos de diez minutos estuvieron listos para partir. "Bien.", pensó Hinata, "Es primera hora de la mañana así que, si agilizamos el paso y solo nos detenemos el tiempo justo para comer, llegaremos a la mansión Hyuga con la puesta de sol." Y con este pensamiento en mente partió con el firme objetivo de cumplir con una misión de rescate. Tuvo suerte ya que el viaje de vuelta transcurrió sin incidentes y llegaron justo cuando comenzaba a caer el sol, tal y como ella había previsto. Sin más demora, se dirigió hacia la entrada oeste y al llegar ordenó a Kaoru que se quedara esperándola, pues antes quería hablar con su padre a solas antes de partir. Y así lo hizo el leal guardia. Hinata entró en la mansión y se extrañó al ver los pasillos desiertos. "Qué insólito…", pensaba, "¿Dónde estará todo el mundo? Ni tan siquiera veo a los sirvientes ocupándose de sus quehaceres." Iba tan abstraída con sus divagaciones que se sobresaltó de sobremanera al oír fuertes clamores provenientes de la parte sur de la mansión. Esa parte de la casa daba a una pequeña colina repleta de cerezos, donde habitualmente el clan Hyuga al completo se solía reunir para celebrar el hanami, y bajando por dicha colina había un extenso claro donde se solían celebrar las más diversas competiciones y exhibiciones. Hinata se quedó pasmada ya que no realizaban ningún tipo de acto por esas fechas, de modo que decidió ir a investigar qué era lo que ocurría.

Subió con presteza la colina, que aunque no era muy alta sí tenía pendiente ligeramente pronunciada. Cuanto más se acercaba, más fuertes eran los gritos y los abucheos, pero había tal cantidad de gente gritando como una loca que no fue capaz de distinguir qué era lo que estaban diciendo. Llegó hasta la cima con la respiración algo alborotada por el esfuerzo pero, al alzar la vista y ver qué ocurría, se le fue el aliento por completo… Estaban reunidos en el claro todos los sirvientes de la mansión, junto con prácticamente todos los miembros de su clan, algún representante del señor feudal y algunos nobles de las cercanías. Aunque lo que la dejó sin aliento no fue el ver a tanta gente allí, sino que fue el ver en el centro del círculo creado por todos los asistentes a Naruto y a Sakura. Estaban atados de pies y manos, sentado en el césped y apenas cubiertos por unos harapos sucios y mugrientos. Aunque Hinata se quedó espantada por ver el estado en el que estaban. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, llenos de magulladuras y golpes. Obviamente los habían estado torturando. Podía ver en sus espaldas las marcas dejadas por los latigazos que debieron recibir e incluso le pareció ver que a Sakura le faltaba alguna uña de la mano derecha. Posó la vista en su marido comprobando que el rostro alegre y que ella consideraba realmente hermoso, ahora estaba desfigurado por los golpes recibidos; tenía la cara llena de magulladuras y cortes, tenía un ojo morado y completamente hinchado, su pelo estaba revuelto y desenmarañado, sus labios estaban partidos y con un hilillo de sangre, y de la frente le caía una cascada de sangre que parecía reciente, como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza poco antes de que ella llegara. La cara de Sakura estaba un poco mejor a pesar de tener algunos golpes, sin embargo resultaba evidente que también se habían ensañado con ella. Esto hizo que la joven de ojos perlados se llevara una mano a la boca y usara la otra para apoyarse en un árbol cercano para no caerse, ya que el horror de lo que estaba viendo la había llevado al borde del pánico. Se quedó sin habla en ese momento y su cerebro se quedó completamente en blanco, cada segundo que pasaba le parecía una eternidad, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese preciso instante para que esa imagen se quedara bien grabada en su mente.

-¡Zorra!

-¡Despojo!

-¡Puta!

-¡Asesino!

-¡Traidores!

-¡Miserables!

Ahora, como si el destino quisiera herirla más, oía a la perfección los comentarios de los allí congregados en referencia a los que fueron las personas más importantes de su vida. Vio cómo su padre comenzaba entonces a avanzar hacia el centro del círculo, alzando la mano en señal de que todo el mundo se callara. Así lo hicieron, todo el mundo quedó en silencio esperando a oír lo que el líder y cabecilla de los Hyuga tenía que decir.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para que se haga justicia.- comenzó a decir- Porque hace poco llegaron a mí unas sospechas de que entre nosotros estaban infiltrados unos espías y asesinos a sueldo.- Hinata frunció el ceño al escucharle, ¿de qué estaba hablando?- Yo me negaba a pensar que semejante calaña pudiera compartir mi hogar. Resulta obvio que estaba equivocado. Hace unos días, topé por casualidad unos documentos ¡en los que estos traidores miserables estaban implicados!

Empezaron de nuevo los gritos y los abucheos, junto a toda clase de insultos hacia Naruto y Sakura que se hallaban cabizbajos y sin fuerzas para replicar las calumnias allí dichas. Hiashi volvió a alzar los brazos para que todo el mundo se callara.

-Fue entonces cuando descubrí que Naruto, el campesino que desposó a mi hija, no es más que un espía cuya misión era infiltrarse en mi casa y matarme cuando tuviera la ocasión.- una nueva oleada de gritos inundó el lugar, pero fueron nuevamente acallados por el líder de los Hyuga- De ese modo, al estar casado con mi primogénita, él pasaría a ser el cabecilla de la familia. Pero la trama de traición no acaba aquí porque esta miserable también ha jugado un importante papel. Su misión, en principio, era la de acercarse a mi hija Hinata con el objeto de ser una amiga de su más entera confianza, con el despreciable propósito de manipularla una vez que su cómplice Naruto se hiciera con el liderazgo de mi casa. Aunque si sus deseos hubiesen sido solo eso, me podría haber sentido benévolo con ella y perdonarle. Sin embargo, sus objetivos cambiaron y estuvo planeando matar a mi propia hija con tal de ser ella la nueva esposa de Naruto y controlar todo ella misma. Yo no podía creer que todo esto fuera verdad ya que me negaba a creer que mi propio yerno, al que acogí en mi familia con los brazos abiertos, fuera el autor de semejante acción; pero, tras dos días de intensos interrogatorios, los dos malhechores al fin han confesado todos sus crímenes. Es por eso que el consejo Hyuga y de los feudales ha llegado a la misma resolución de este juicio.

Hinata contuvo el aliento. No se podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando de verdad. Quería hacer algo, evitar lo que ya ella inevitable. Estaba apoyada contra un cerezo, pues apenas se sentía capaz de mantenerse en pie, observándolo todo con estupefacción. Tenía los ojos abiertos por el pánico, la boca ligeramente abierta, su corazón palpitaba cada vez con mayor fuerza y rapidez y su mente se hallaba en blanco y sin saber qué hacer. Intentó decir algo que impidiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero ni de eso era capaz ya que se le había ido totalmente el habla. Pudo ver que su padre cerraba los ojos, interpretando muy bien el papel de la persona que está a punto de decir algo que realmente no quiere porque le duele, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-El veredicto es la muerte…- dijo Hiashi con voz lúgubre.

En ese momento Hinata cayó de rodillas frente al cerezo, mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Debía salvarles pero resultaba imposible; primero porque no podría enfrentarse a todos ni sacarles entre tanta gente; y segundo porque ni tan siquiera podía moverse, su cuerpo y su mente estaban paralizados y se negaban a responder a su voluntad. Vio, impotente, cómo cogían de muy malos modos a los dos jóvenes y los llevaban casi a rastras (ya que apenas podían andar) hasta unos postes de madera que acababan de colocar. Una vez allí uno de los representantes del señor feudal ordenó:

-¡Quitadles la ropa! ¡No se merecen tener dignidad después de lo que han hecho!

Y así lo hicieron los guardias, los dejaron desnudos frente a todos los asistentes a ese "juicio". Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con torturarles, ahora les despojaban de su dignidad dejándolos desnudos como si no fuesen nada. Después los alzaron con brusquedad, pusieron sus manos a la espalda y los ataron cada uno a un poste, y debido a su débil estado se resbalaban hasta el suelo, así que optaron por atarles también por la cintura con el fin de que estuvieran de pie.

-¡Arqueros preparados y en posición!- gritó con fuerza el emisario del señor feudal y éstos se pusieron en posición frente a Naruto y Sakura.

Hinata no quería ver eso… Sin embargo, estaba paralizada y no podía apartar la mirada.

-¡Apunten!

Los arqueros ya estaban listos y apuntando a los dos jóvenes. "Cierra los ojos… ¡ciérralos ya!", gritaba la mente de Hinata con desesperación, pero todo fue en vano. No podía apartar la mirada. Por ese motivo, pudo ver cómo Naruto miraba a Sakura por última vez y pudo saber cuál fue la última frase que le dedicaba leyendo sus labios: "Te amaré siempre." Entonces, algo se rompió dentro de la joven Hyuga y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor intensidad.

-¡Disparen!

Y en ese momento todo acabó.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Esa noche se veían las estrellas con total claridad y luna llena brillaba con intensidad, Marte y Venus estaban alineados con ésta. Hinata estaba escondida entre los árboles, llorando sin parar y llena de tierra pues había hecho unas tumbas improvisadas alejadas lo más que pudo de la mansión Hyuga. Las había hecho porque se decretó que, como humillación final, ni Naruto ni Sakura serían enterrados para que sus cuerpos fueran devorados por los animales. Sin embargo, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo así que regresó como pudo a la mansión, cogió las herramientas necesarias y ella misma hizo las tumbas como buenamente pudo. También dejó allí algunos ropajes suyos y de su esposo (junto con algunas joyas y maquillaje) y recogió los cuerpos de dónde los habían tirado de mala manera, y se los llevó hasta ese lugar. Una vez allí, los vistió con esas elegantes ropas, los maquilló para ocultar sus heridas y los adornó con joyas. Cuando estuvo convencida de que ya habían recuperado la dignidad perdida, se dirigió a una cascada cercana para lavarse y purificarse para el funeral. Tiró la ropa que llevaba (pues estaba sucia y rota) usándola para encender una pequeña hoguera, y se puso otro atuendo que había llevado que era más elegante para esa ocasión. Se recogió el pelo con un intrincado peinado con dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza, recogidos con citas rojas brillantes con dos flores negras cada una, se dejó algunos mechones sueltos a cada lado y se puso un adorno de oro sobre su cabeza justo donde empezaba su flequillo. Se vistió con un kimono cuyo color predominante era el rojo (del mismo tono que las cintas de su cabeza) sin tener estampado ningún dibujo, en ese aspecto era simple pero elegante; sus largas mangas cubrían sus manos por completo, el obi le daba un toque de contraste por su color negro y estaba anudado a su espalda con un intricado lazo que tomaba la forma de la flor de adorno que tenía la joven en los lazos de su cabeza[2]. Cuando terminó la luna ya casi estaba en su cénit. Había llegado la hora.

Los cuerpos de Naruto y de Sakura estaban sobre dos sábanas de seda de color blanco, que Hinata utilizó (tirando de ellas) para poder trasladar los cuerpos hasta sus respectivas tumbas. Una vez los posicionó, cubrió sus cuerpos con la tela restante para que no quedaran manchados con la tierra que luego les echó encima. Cuando los tuvo totalmente cubiertos con la tierra (tuvo mucho cuidado de no mancharse de nuevo), colocó unas flores silvestres sobre cada tumba y realizó un improvisado funeral. Oró porque sus almas hallasen la paz y la felicidad que se les negó en vida, y rogó que encontrasen el camino al más allá. Pero sobre todo lloró. Lloró como no había llorado en mucho tiempo porque, si se había sentido como si la mataran cuando descubrió que Naruto la engañaba, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que sus muertes la habían matado también a ella. Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando… ¡Crac! El sonido de una rama al partirse la sobresaltó. Miró en la dirección de la que provenía dicho sonido y lo que vio la dejó de piedra. Se acercaba a ella una débil luz seguida de varias figuras oscurecidas. A primera vista le pareció una simple procesión, lo que hizo que se asustara por temor a que fuese algún enviado de los Hyuga que la habían descubierto. Iniciando la marcha, había un hombre que portaba un candil con una única vela encendida y tras él, había tres largas hileras de personas cubiertas con una capa y tapándoles la cara a todos. En ese momento, algo asustó a su caballo y comenzó a correr encabritado. Hinata se sentía sin escapatoria, se ocultó rápidamente tras un árbol y rezó para que no la hubieran visto. Pasados unos minutos oyó una suave voz masculina que decía:

-Buenas noches, hermosa joven. ¿Qué hacéis sola en el bosque a tan altas horas?

En ese momento Hinata abrió los ojos para toparse con un hombre muy apuesto. Por su aspecto era evidente que era europeo. Sus ojos era de color verde brillante, su pelo era rubio y liso, no tenía barba pero Hinata dedujo que rondaría los treinta años. Si solo él estuviera frente a ella se habría tranquilizado pero, lo que vio tras él la dejó horrorizada, pues los que lo acompañaban… ¡eran translúcidos! El hombre, al ver la expresión de horror de la chica, intentó tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila jovencita, ellos no te harán ningún mal.

-P-pero e-ellos…- comenzó a decir tartamudeando por el miedo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Si respiras hondo y te tranquilizas, te lo explicaré todo.

Y así Hinata descubrió a la Santa Compaña, y se enteró que esa noche era el Samhain (hoy día conocido como Halloween). También descubrió lo de la maldición del portador del candil y, cabe decir, que esa parte le resultó muy intrigante…

-Por cierto, preciosa, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Oh, l-lo la-lamento.- dijo ella sonrojada- Me lla-llamo Hi-Hinata.

-Precioso, como tú.- eso la hizo sonrojarse más.

-Y t-tú, ¿c-cómo te llamas?

-Willem, soy holandés.

-¿Llevas m-mucho t-tiempo siendo e-el guía?

-Pues noventa años para ser exactos.- dijo con melancolía.

-¿Y cómo e-es q-que no has i-intentado que co-cogiera el candil?

-Bueno, no creo que pudiera dormir tranquilo habiendo condenado a un alma tan pura como la tuya…- ese comentario hizo que comenzara a llorar.

-Y-yo no soy p-pura… soy una a-asesina.- y entonces le contó todo lo sucedido con Naruto y Sakura.

-Ya veo, pero eso no fue culpa tuya.

-S-sí que lo fue. P-por favor Willem, t-te lo ruego. D-déjame ser la guía. Tengo q-que pagar p-por lo q-que he hecho.

-Te repito que…

-¡Por favor!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrima y voz suplicantes- Sé gracias a ti q-que las a-almas de los d-dos han c-cruzado al o-otro lado, pero m-mi crimen n-no p-puede quedar i-impune.

Willem, al ver la expresión dolorida y suplicante de la joven Hyuga, terminó por ceder a pesar de no querer condenarla. Sin embargo, su deseo de romper la maldición acabó por convencerlo del todo.

-Está bien, aún me quedará el poder suficiente como para transportarme de nuevo hasta Holanda y volver a mi antiguo hogar.- su expresión se tornó melancólica- Solo debo aclararte una cosa más antes de pasarte el candil.

-¿E-el q-qué?

-¿Ves el cielo? Hoy es el Samhain, la noche en la que las almas de lo que se han ido regresan a la tierra, y a medianoche del 30 de octubre se abre el portal del mundo de los espíritus y es la luz de la luna la que los guía de vuelta a aquí. Pero eso no es lo que más importa ahora sino que el hecho es que este Samhain es diferente…

-¿D-diferente? ¿P-por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Porque se ha producido un acontecimiento poco habitual. Marte y Venus están alineados con la luna y es luna llena, esto sucede cada 200 años aproximadamente.

-V-vaya, qué c-curioso.

-Sí, curioso.- comentó con expresión preocupada, cosa que extrañó a Hinata. ¿Por qué estaba así por una simple conjunción de planetas con la luna?- Intenta recordar esta conjunción y no seguir estando maldita para cuando vuelva a suceder porque, de lo contrario, cuando se cierre el portal la medianoche del día 31 de octubre te aseguro que lo lamentarás.

-No e-entiendo. ¿Por q-qué l-lo lamentaré?

-Tú hazme caso. No sigas maldita para entonces o algo terrible pasará. ¿Lo recordarás?

-Sí, d-descuida. N-no lo o-olvidaré.- le dijo sonriendo, eso pareció aliviarlo.

-Muy bien, en tal caso ya solo me queda decirte que rezaré todos los días a Dios para que llegue pronto el día en que puedas perdonarte a ti misma.

Y en ese preciso instante le pasó el candil. La Santa Compaña ya tenía una nueva guía.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Sasuke se quedó callado tras escuchar toda la historia de Hinata. Era horrible. Con razón ella al principio no quería hablar de ello, no era algo que uno quisiera recordar. En esos momentos, Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo del bosque llorando como no lo había hecho desde hacía doscientos años. Sasuke la miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no es que se le diera muy bien consolar a la gente. A decir verdad, se le daba muy mal. Pero le incomodaba seguir callado así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Lamento todo lo que pasó.- creía que esa era la frase que iba más acorde con lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pues más lo siento yo.- dijo ella llorando- No sabes lo que es ver a las personas que más quisiste golpeadas y torturadas, para después ser asesinadas y tiradas como si solo fuesen basura. Pero lo que más duele es saberte la responsable de sus muertes…

-No fue culpa tuya.- le dijo con convencimiento.

-¡SÍ QUE LO FUE!- gritó mirándolo con furia y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Lo único que hiciste,- habló usando un tono tranquilo- fue decir a tu padre lo que sentías.

-¡Pero eso les causó la muerte!

-Según recuerdo en tu historia, en ningún momento le expresaste a tu padre el deseo de que murieran.

-¡Pero sí les dije que quería que sufrieran por lo que me habían hecho! ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que murieran!

Sasuke sentía que no podía razonar con ella. Estaba completamente convencida de que la única y verdadera responsable de sus muertes era ella. Tras ese comentario, se creó un incómodo silencio.

-¿Sabes lo más gracioso?- dijo de repente haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño- Es que, después de tantos siglos en los que estuve con las reencarnaciones de Naruto y Sakura, es precisamente ahora cuando se vuelven a reencarnar. Y para colmo, con los mismos nombres y exactamente el mismo aspecto que tenían hace 200 años.

-Menuda coincidencia.- comentó Sasuke sorprendido por tanta casualidad.

-No es coincidencia.- replicó ella- El destino me está haciendo pagar por todo el mal que he hecho. Eso por eso que, cuando sentí que ellos dos volvían a reencarnarse, decidí mantenerme alejada de ellos porque esta noche es la noche.- dijo mirando a la luna con una sonrisa para nada alegre. El joven de oscuros cabellos se sintió confundido al principio, pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta.

-La conjunción de la luna con Marte y Venus…- Hinata asintió.

-Exacto. Al fin pagaré por completo todos mis crímenes.

-No puedes hacer eso.- dijo Sasuke intentando controlar el enfado que sentía.

-¿Y eso por qué si puede saberse?- le espetó ella con voz exasperada.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa que te dijera que creo que eres mi alma gemela? ¿Acaso no te importa que me condenes por tu testarudez?- replicó él.

-Después de todo lo que te he contado sobre mí, ¿¡aún crees que alguien como yo puede ser el alma gemela de alguien!

-Me dijiste que todo el mundo tiene un alma gemela.- dijo intentando controlarse- ¿Por qué motivo ibas a ser tú diferente?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia.- contestó con testarudez.

-No pienso permitir que lo hagas.- le dijo acercándose a ella.

De repente una neblina blanco-azulada comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de la Hyuga. Sasuke sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Quería hacer lo de la otra noche y transportarlo hasta su cuarto! Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así que se dirigió con presteza hacia ella pero esa neblina se dirigió a él con rapidez envolviéndolo en cuestión de segundos. En seguida, apareció una imagen de su dormitorio y apareció en el mismo en un instante. Soltó un taco pero no se dio por vencido.

-Que te has creído que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Y se dispuso para salir nuevamente pero, de repente, comenzó a sentir un extraño sopor. "Maldita sea. ¿Qué me ha hecho?", se preguntaba. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a recapacitar porque tuvo que sentarse en el sofá de su cuarto para no caerse. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó hacia las siete con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de espalda, ya que no durmió en muy buena postura que digamos. Intentó aclarar sus ideas y, al recordar lo pasado con Hinata, se espabiló de repente y soltó una maldición. "¡Será cabezota!", se dijo, "¿Cómo se ha atrevido a traerme aquí de esa manera y encima dormirme?" Estaba muy molesto con ella pero en el fondo comprendía sus sentimientos. La culpabilidad que sentía por todo lo que había pasado, era más fuerte que su razón. "De todos modos,", pensó, "Hinata es una chica muy sentimental. Es posible que sea eso lo que la ciegue." Como lo que le ocurrió con Naruto hace 200 años. Estaba tan embobada con él que actuó sin pensar y solo se dejó llevar por su corazón. "¡Espera! ¡Eso es!", se dijo animado. Naruto y Sakura, en ellos estaba la clave para hacer entrar en razón a Hinata. Si alguien podía convencerla eran ellos. La noche anterior Hinata dijo en un momento dado: _No, no, ¡noooo! Si ellos consiguen recordar, intentarán detenerme_. Eso le llevó a pensar a Sasuke que quizás una de las reencarnaciones anteriores de Naruto y Sakura, descubrieran qué era lo que tenía planeado Hinata y qué era lo que pasaría de cumplirse lo que le advirtió Willem en esa ocasión. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el joven moreno cogió la capa de Hinata y se fue con rapidez al cuarto de Naruto y Sakura. Entró en su dormitorio con brusquedad, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que se despertaran de un salto. Al verle allí los dos jóvenes se quedaron atónitos.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué narices te pasa Sasuke-baka? ¿A qué vienen esos modos de entrar a estas horas de la mañana?- dijo Naruto con voz enfurruñada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Sasuke-kun?- preguntó por otro lado Sakura.

-Hinata Hyuga.- les dijo yendo directo al asunto y lanzándoles la capa.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una escena digna de una película de ciencia-ficción. Los ojos de los dos se quedaron en blanco y, de pronto, sus cuerpos empezaron a emitir un extraño brillo. Segundos después se produjo un gran resplandor que inundó la habitación y que despareció en cuestión de pocos segundos. Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la luz era cegadora, cuando pasó abrió los ojos con lentitud para ver que sus dos amigos estaban nuevamente con un halo de luz rodeando sus cuerpos. Cuando desapareció, los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos y miraron hacia el infinito, como si estuvieran recobrando sus recuerdos.

-Hinata…- dijeron los dos al unísono y con voz distante.

-Esto…- dijo Sasuke sin saber muy bien si debía intervenir- chicos ¿cómo os sentís? ¿Recordáis algo?

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo Sakura como si no recordase que estaba allí, pero tanto ella como Naruto se espabilaron en seguida y lo miraron con extrañeza- Sasuke-kun esta capa… ¿cómo es que la tienes tú?- preguntó

-¿Y cómo es que conoces ese nombre?- preguntó Naruto a su vez.

En ese momento les contó, con todo lujo de detalles, todo lo sucedido desde la noche en que conoció a Hinata. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras les relataba lo que había pasado, pues aun estaban algo abrumados porque cada vez venían a sus mentes más y más recuerdos de todas sus vidas pasadas. Cuando Sasuke terminó de relatar, tuvo que tomar aliento y esperó a que Sakura o Naruto dijeran algo.

-Ya veo… Así que por las noches salías a verla…- dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Ajá.- se limitó a contestar Sasuke.

-¿Y todavía sigue empeñada con lo de pagar por sus crímenes?- le preguntó Naruto. Sasuke asintió haciendo que Naruto soltara un taco- ¡Será tozuda!

-Todavía no se ha perdonado lo que nos pasó.- dijo Sakura con expresión triste.

-No, y no paraba de decir que todo era por su culpa.- señaló Sasuke.

-Ha espabilado bastante en estos 200 años pero tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho…- comentó Naruto.

-Es cierto.- convino Sakura- ¿Recuerdas nuestra anterior reencarnación? Entonces también intentamos que nos escuchara, pero no hubo manera.

-Y no sería porque no le insistimos…

-Entonces, ¿no hay posibilidad de que podáis convencerla?- les preguntó Sasuke algo decepcionado.

-Siempre existe esa posibilidad, pero va a ser muy complicado.- dijo Naruto con expresión pensativa.

-¡Pero tenemos que conseguirlo Naruto!- gritó Sakura con desesperación- Ya sabes lo que pasará esta vez si no lo conseguimos.

-Es cierto.- repuso con voz triste- Este es el año de la conjunción de la luna con Marte y Venus.

-Y ahora son las 7:30 del 31 de octubre, lo que significa que el portal entre los dos mundos se cerrará dentro de dieciséis horas y media. No podemos dejar que siga maldita para entonces.- esto lo dijo con apremio, como si supiera que el fin se acercaba.

-Esperad un momento.- les interrumpió Sasuke- Sé que si Hinata sigue maldita para cuando se cierre el portal, algo horrible pasará. Pero, ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?

-¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿Ella no te lo dijo?- le preguntó Sakura.

-Resulta obvio que no.- la miró como si hubiera preguntado una tontería.

-Pues lo que pasará es que…- tragó saliva, como si le doliese lo que iba a decir- Si Hinata sigue teniendo en sus manos el candil a medianoche, desparecerá para siempre.

* * *

[1] El apacible lago Sai está bordeado en su orilla suroeste del bosque Aokigahara Jukai (el mar de árboles de Aokigahara). Es un lugar cargado de misterio, en donde se puede apreciar la exuberante naturaleza a los pies del monte Fuji. El lago de Sai es el segundo más pequeño después del lago Shoji.

[2] Este era, si recordáis, el atuendo que tenía al inicio de la historia.

* * *

**Nuevamente, siento la espera pero espero que haya merecido la pena ;) Intentaré poner la última parte lo antes posible pero no creo que pueda hacerlo antes de dos semanas... y eso con suerte xD Es lo malo de estar en la uni y con parciales =P De todos modos, por más que tarde, os aseguro que lo terminaré y en el siguiente capi todo quedará atado y bien atado. Hasta entonces podeis empezar a formular teorías acerca de lo que pueda pasar xD**


	6. Cuarta parte: El desenlace II

**¡Hola a todos! :) **

**Después de dejaros el fic en un momento algo... jodido xD Por fin he terminado con todos los exámenes y recuperaciones, y aquí os traigo finalmente la conti n.n Esta es la segunda parte del último capítulo de este fic, es decir, el capítulo FINAL. Ahora se resolverá todo. ¿Conseguirán que Hinata los escuche? ¿Tiene algún plan Sasuke? Las respuestas a todas vuestras preguntas están en este capi ;)**

**Por cierto, debo deciros que estoy pensando en si voy o no a hacer un _Epílogo_, uno de esos de "Dos años después..." o algo por el estilo. Estoy con bastantes dudas así que, si no os molesta, me gustaría que me dijerais si queréis que lo haga o no :)**

**Ahora ya, disfrutad del último capi n.n  
**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación tras la declaración de Sakura. Tanto ella como Naruto tenían unas expresiones llenas de tristeza, resultaba evidente que les dolía en el alma lo que iba a pasarle a Hinata. Sin embargo, Sasuke aún se hallaba algo confuso. Quizás porque no acaba de asimilar las palabras de Sakura, o simplemente se negaba a aceptarlas así como así.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Qué quieres decir con "desaparecerá para siempre"?

-Pues que dejará de existir.- contestó ella, pero calló como si le costase seguir hablando.

-¿Quieres decir que...?- comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

-No habrá maldición porque Hinata se convertirá en la guía por el resto de la eternidad.

-Pero Sakura ha dicho que Hinata desaparecerá y lo que tú me estás diciendo es que lo que va a desaparecer es la maldición, puesto que Hinata sería la guía para siempre. Así que Hinata seguirá existiendo de todas formas y...

-No te confundas Sasuke-kun.- lo interrumpió Sakura.

-Pero si Hinata se llegase a convertir en la guía para siempre, eso significa que ella seguirá existiendo.- insistió él mirándola con evidente molestia por su interrupción.

-Sí y no.- contestó Naruto- Hinata seguiría existiendo, pero no sería ella misma.- Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja, indicándole a su rubio amigo que no se estaba explicando- Lo que quiero decir es que, si sigue maldita a medianoche, perderá todo lo que le queda de humanidad y se convertirá en un espectro como los demás, a eso nos referíamos con eso de "dejar de existir".- ante esto, Sasuke palideció levemente.

-Lo que significa que será una guía espectro por el resto de la eternidad, sin poder liberarse jamás de la maldición porque dejará de tener una parte humana que la ate a este mundo.- concluyó Sakura mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

-Pero si la Santa Compaña es una procesión de almas que son guiadas por un humano, al convertirse éste también en un espectro, ¿no implicaría que la misma Compaña desapareciera y, por tanto, no fuese necesario su objetivo? Sea cual sea...

-Ya veo por dónde intentas divagar Sasuke-baka. Lo que has dicho es cierto, pero la conjunción de Marte y Venus con la luna llena cambia las reglas del juego.

-Esta noche la magia es mucho más poderosa que en otros Halloween, y también la línea que separa este mundo con el de los espíritus es más fina. Y teniendo en cuenta que Hinata se convirtió en la guía en una noche como esta hace doscientos años...

-Pues me lleva a deducir que las reglas han cambiado y que no hay esperanza para después de esta medianoche.- sus dos amigos asintieron abatidos ante su conclusión.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. Sasuke cogió una silla y se sentó porque, después de todo eso, se sentía como que en cualquier momento le fueran a fallar las piernas. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo. No sirvió. Tenía tal cantidad de acontecimientos y nuevos descubrimientos tan embotados en su cabeza, que no era capaz de sacar nada en claro.

Suspiró pesadamente. Necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco y pensar con la cabeza fría, era el único modo de salir de ese laberinto en que él solo se había metido. Solucionar eso no iba a ser nada fácil. Había tenido la esperanza de que, al hacerles recordar el pasado, ellos le dijeran que ya sabían qué hacer para detener a Hinata. Sin embargo, se acababa de llevar una profunda decepción al ver que tampoco ellos, habían conseguido nada. "¿Por qué será tan tozuda?", se preguntó el Uchiha molesto. Resultaba obvio, por la actitud de sus amigos, que no le guardaban ningún rencor y estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que estuviera eternamente maldita. ¿Cómo es que entonces ella seguía dispuesta a condenarse si las personas a las que "traicionó" no deseaban que eso ocurriera? En ese momento Sasuke abrió los ojos, y miró a sus amigos, que tampoco habían hablado en varios minutos. Ambos estaban cabizbajos, con expresiones afligidas. Naruto tenía la mirada perdida, Sakura luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Se habían abrazado intentando de darse apoyo mutuo. Sasuke sintió en sus entrañas ese conocido pinchazo que siempre ocultaba cada vez que los veía darse muestras de cariño. Hacía mucho que los envidiaba por esa conexión especial que parecían tener, que ahora sabía que era debido a que ambos eran almas gemelas. Si bien aún no se lo creía por completo. Aún así, era agradable pensar que podía haber alguien que sería capaz de hacerle sentir lo que había visto durante tantos años entre ellos.

Quizás fuera un pensamiento egoísta por su parte, pero Sasuke también deseaba esa felicidad para él. Estaba harto de vivir en la oscuridad, a la sombra de su "perfecto hermano". Ya hacía mucho que se había cansado de ser el segundón que nunca le llegaba a Itachi a la suela del zapato. Si bien era cierto que apreciaba mucho a su hermano mayor y éste siempre lo animaba (al igual que su madre) a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, nunca conseguía el reconocimiento de quien realmente deseaba... su padre. Así había sido su vida, una lucha constante por el reconocimiento de una persona muy importante para él. Esa era su oscuridad, una que anegaba cada recoveco de su ser y lo consumía día tras día. Y ya estaba muy harto de eso. Quería que algo que lo sacara de ese mundo de tinieblas, ya no quería seguir viviendo en un lugar lleno de sombras, frío y sin vida. Él también ansiaba vivir en la luz; rodeado de calidez y aprecio. Este era su anhelo más profundo, el que estaba enterrado en lo más hondo de su corazón y que solo él conocía. Por eso que le importaba tanto salvar a Hinata en esos momentos. No, más bien lo necesitaba (aunque fuera inconscientemente), porque si sus teorías eran ciertas era probable que fueran almas gemelas y, por tanto, ella sería la única que podría dar paz a su alma atormentada. De todos modos, ¿por qué no habría de arriesgarse? ¿Qué iba a perder? "Además, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a las decepciones.", pensó el joven con cierto deje de amargura. Ignoraba si ella era su alma gemela, incluso dudaba de la veracidad de la existencia de las mismas, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era de los que se amilanan ni acobardan ante nada. Estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final con lo que se había propuesto, ya fuera para bien o para mal y sirviera o no de algo el intentarlo. "No.", afirmó el moreno con severidad, "Aquí no hay intentos que valgan. Me he propuesto liberarla de su maldición y eso es lo que haré.", se dijo con seguridad. Sonrió de medio lado al tomar esa determinación, no pensaba fallar aunque le llevase la vida. "Hinata Hyuga, ahora habrás de lo que es capaz un Uchiha." Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un plan, y uno que fuese muy bueno cabe destacar… Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Naruto y Sakura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una mujer vagaba por el bosque, invisible para todo ser viviente. Aún seguía sin comprender el motivo por el que seguía ahí. Es más, lo más sensato sería aparecerse en la otra punta del mundo. Hinata estaba convencida de que él no cesaría en su intento por convencerla. Era muy terco y actuaba de un modo bastante infantil en algunas ocasiones; pero ella sabía que era imposible. No tenía perdón alguno. Sólo ella, había sido la causante de la horrible muerte de Naruto y Sakura. "Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte... Si hubiese sido capaz de ver la realidad y no me hubiese cegado con un amor que no era mutuo, nada de eso habría pasado.", se recriminaba la Hyuga, "Ellos habrían vivido felices juntos. Habrían formado una familia y envejecido el uno junto al otro, como debió haber sido... y yo me habría casado con quien debía.", se dijo con tristeza. Pero lo había fastidiado todo y debía pagar por ello. Había echado por la borda su futuro y el de ellos lo destruyó. No había marcha atrás. Su destino era sufrir la condena eterna por tan odioso crimen.

Suspiró pesadamente ante todos sus recuerdos. Todavía estaba muy reciente la discusión mantenida con Sasuke la noche anterior. Le dolía mucho recordar todo lo que le dijo, la expresión de furia e impotencia que vio brillar en sus ojos (aunque tratara de ocultarlo por todos sus medios). _¿Es que acaso no te importa que te dijera que creo que eres mi alma gemela?_, le había preguntado. Ella sintió como una opresión en el estómago. Una sensación de culpabilidad más grande incluso que la que sintió por lo ocurrido con sus amigos. Sabía el motivo de dicho sentimiento. Su alma y su corazón, tan vacíos y marchitos por largo tiempo, se lo gritaban una y otra vez (deseosos de volver a sentir el calor y contemplar finalmente la luz); impulsándola a decirlo en voz alta y aceptar lo que sabía desde que hablaran por primera sobre las almas gemelas. Sin embargo, su mente era incapaz de permitírselo y acallaba los llamados de su alma. _¿Acaso no te importa que me condenes por tu testarudez?_ Esa pregunta la seguía corroyendo por dentro. Sentía su corazón desgarrarse por el dolor y a su alma gritar por su tozudez. Pero, por primera vez en dos siglos, Hinata no escuchó ni a uno ni a otro. La chica tímida que actuaba por los impulsos de su inocente y puro corazón, hacía mucho que dejó de existir; esa muchacha murió un día de noviembre dos siglos atrás. Por vez primera, su mente y su razonamiento vencieron la batalla. Y lo que ambos le ordenaban, era finalizarlo todo en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó hace doscientos años...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke ya estaba decidido, no había vuelta de hoja. Ahora debía decírselo a Sakura y Naruto para que lo ayudaran porque, por mucho que detestara el admitirlo, no podía hacerlo solo. Todavía estaban abrazados, como si ya no tuviesen ni la más mínima esperanza. El joven compuso una ligera mueca. Sasuke no tenía tiempo para más melodramas y momentos de autocompasión. Ya eran las casi las ocho de la mañana, faltaban alrededor de dieciséis horas para la medianoche. No había más tiempo que perder. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-kun?

-Tengo un plan.- dijo con sencillez.

Vio la esperanza brillar en los ojos de ambos con sólo esas tres palabras. Deshicieron su abrazo y se sentaron con presteza en el borde de la cama para quedar frente al Uchiha.

-Te escuchamos Sasuke-baka.

-Antes de decir nada hay una cosa que debéis explicarme.

-Dispara.- dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo se consigue que alguien se convierta en el guía? Y no me refiero a lo de coger el candil, eso ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces en qué sentido lo dices?- preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

-A si hay algún "protocolo", por llamarlo de alguna manera, para pasar el candil a otro ser humano para que cargue con la maldición.

-Ah, eso. Pues la verdad sí que hay un "protocolo".- dijo Sakura pensativa- La persona a la que se debe pasar el candil debe decir que lo acepta.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿No hay más que decir?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-No. La guía debe preguntarle primero si acepta ocupar su lugar y, si la otra persona dice "Acepto", al coger el candil la maldición pasa a su persona.- le explicó Sakura.

-Y esa es la parte que será una proeza conseguir.- comentó Naruto con voz abatida.

-No tiene por qué.- dijo Sasuke- Preparaos y estad abajo en quince minutos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos al unísono. Ambos estaban sorprendidos.

-Salimos a buscar a Hinata. Tenemos que acabar ya con esto.

-¡Espera un momento Sasuke-baka! ¿Cómo que ir a buscarla? Primero tenemos que pensar en cómo podremos hacer para que convenza a alguien.

-Eso no será necesario.- les dijo mientras se levantaba para irse. Naruto lo cogió del brazo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Simplemente que seré yo quien cargue con la maldición.

La habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio. Naruto, impresionado por semejante confesión, soltó el brazo de su amigo. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca y su expresión se tornó espantada. Sasuke, por su parte, mostraba una expresión de total tranquilidad y confianza. Tras un par de minutos, la pareja soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. No era algo que hubiesen esperado de ese chico frío y calculador, y a veces cruel e hiriente, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Naruto, a pesar de haber sostenido por muchos años, que incluso Sasuke podía ser capaz de sacrificarse por los demás, no salía de su impresión pues ésta era la primera vez que lo veía totalmente predispuesto a ayudar a alguien que no fuera él mismo.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Sasuke-kun?- dijo nerviosamente Sakura, rompiendo finalmente el silencio formado.

-Evidentemente.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto- Os dije que tenía un plan. Solo tenía que saber el procedimiento.

-¡No fastidies que ese es tu plan!- soltó finalmente Naruto- ¿Y luego dices que yo no tengo cerebro? Pues por lo que parece tú no tienes mucho más que yo. ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco! Ese plan no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...

-Deja ya la verborrea, dobe. Es el plan más lógico en estos momentos.

-¡Oh, sí claro! ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Como el genial Sasuke Uchiha lo ha dicho, ya es un plan fantástico. ¡Vayamos a tomar unas copas para celebrarlo!- dijo el Uzumaki con ironía pero mostrando una expresión enfadada.

-Deja ya el sarcasmo, usuratonkachi. Ahora esta es la mejor mano que tenemos.

-Obviamente esto demuestra que debes ser un negado para los juegos de cartas, porque esa mano es una auténtica basura.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- gritó Sakura interponiéndose entre ambos- Cuanto más discutimos, más tiempo perdemos para intentar salvar a Hinata.

-Pero Sakura-chan, sabes que ese "plan" es un bodrio...

-No tenemos el tiempo para empezar a...

-¡Os he dicho que basta!- dijo la Haruno con autoridad- No tenemos tiempo que perder en discusiones que no llevan a ninguna parte.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Dejar que Sasuke-teme vaya a hacer el inútil?

-Naruto, termina con esto. Él tiene razón en que nos quedamos sin tiempo. Pero tampoco te estoy dando completamente la razón Sasuke-kun. El que te conviertas en el guía no será de gran ayuda.

-No tengo pensado serlo por mucho tiempo, Sakura.- dijo mirándola con arrogancia- En el momento en el que me convierta, encontraré a alguien a quien cargarle el muerto.

-Bonito juego de palabras, baka. Pero, ¿en serio crees que es así de fácil?

Ante eso, Sasuke no supo qué contestar inmediatamente. A pesar de todo, mantuvo su expresión seria y altiva, llena de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo. No iba a permitir que se percataran que estaba teniendo un momento de duda.

-Podré arreglármelas perfectamente.- dijo al fin.

-¡Vaya, veo que tienes todo pensado! Seguro que te irá perfectamente...- comentó Naruto sarcásticamente- En serio Sasuke, no es tan fácil como lo pintas. No es algo que podrás conseguir en dos días. Puedes tardar años, siglos incluso.

-Eso es cierto, Sasuke-kun.

-Estoy seguro de que...

-Sasuke, ¿es que no has pensado en tu familia?- le preguntó Naruto. Sasuke se envaró.

-Aunque seamos optimistas, no es una opción muy aconsejable ya que no es tarea fácil. Suponiendo que tardaras sólo cinco años, piensa que tu apariencia para entonces será la misma que la de ahora, es decir, la de un chico de veintiún años.- le explicó Sakura.

-Exacto. Aunque explicaras que te secuestraron y conseguiste escapar, o lo que sea que se te ocurra, ¿cómo explicarás el hecho de que tengas el mismo aspecto que ahora?

Nuevamente, Sasuke no sabía qué contestar. Le molestaba mucho admitirlo pero sabía que estaban en lo cierto. Él procedía de una importante familia que no derrocharía en medios para encontrarlo. Eso por un lado, y por otro estaba lo que acababan de señalar sus dos amigos. Era algo improbable que tardara sólo unos días en encontrar a quien pasarle el candil, así que era de suponer que con suerte solo fueran unos pocos años. Pero, ¿y si no eran ni uno ni dos... sino diez o quince años? Tal vez incluso más.

-No es que tengamos muchas más opciones.- dijo el joven sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Pero no podemos permitir que seas precisamente tú quien padezca la maldición...

-El hecho de que seamos amigos no me da derechos especiales Sakura. ¿O prefieres que sea cualquiera de los otros que están en la casa los que la sufran?

-No queremos evitar que tú cargues con todo por ser nuestro amigo, teme.

-¿Entonces por qué es, dobe?- preguntó asqueado el Uchiha.

-Porque eres el alma gemela de Hinata.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Hinata se apareció usando sus poderes en un lugar que no había vuelto a pisar en doscientos años. Justamente, en los bosques cercanos a Nagoya que una vez fueron propiedad de su familia. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando aún era humana. El que la civilización no hubiese llegado hasta allí podría ser considerado un milagro por parte de muchos. Pero Hinata sabía que había poco de milagro en ese hecho. A pesar de no haber vuelto a pisar las tierras de su familia, se las había ingeniado para que nadie invadiera lo que hoy sería legítimamente suyo. "Ventajas de haber aprendido a usar mis poderes.", se dijo.

En efecto, había estado usando sus poderes para evitar que nadie edificara absolutamente nada en aquel lugar. Había hecho desaparecer permisos de edificación, borrado de la mente de constructores y políticos dichas intenciones, e incluso usó sus poderes para crear el rumor de que esos bosques eran un lugar sagrado, lleno se espíritus que se enfadarían en caso de profanar ese lugar santo. Hinata sonrió con ironía al pensarlo, pues ese lugar y lo que allí pasó tenía poco de santo. Incluso entre los árboles, ya centenarios, se encontraba escondida la mansión en la que nació y se crió. Obviamente, ya estaba hecha ruinas pues hacía más de cien años que nadie vivía ahí. Pero aún así la mayor parte del edificio aguantaba en pie. Aún recordaba la magnificencia de esa mansión... y cómo cayó en desgracia.

Tras darse cuenta de su desaparición, su padre estuvo buscándola desesperadamente por mucho tiempo. Al haber visto a Kaoru y los otros guardias esperándola, no se podía explicar qué había podido pasarle (ya que nadie la vio salir de la mansión). Tras quince meses de búsqueda en vano, se terminó por convencer que estaba muerta aunque nunca supo cómo había podido suceder. Eso llevó a que su hermana Hanabi se convirtiera en la líder de su clan. Al contrario que ella, su hermana sí se casó con quien dijo su padre (el hombre con el que Hinata debió casarse, que enviudó unos meses atrás). Todo siguió normalmente hasta el día en que murió su padre. En ese instante la familia de su cuñado tomó el control de la casa, e hizo que tanto su hermana como sus hijos dejaran de tener el apellido Hyuga (era parte del contrato prematrimonial), para tener el de él. Aunque su hermana les hizo frente con valentía, cedió en el instante en que amenazaron a sus hijos. Así comenzó la caída en desgracia de los Hyuga. Progresivamente, la familia de su cuñado empezó a hacerse con el control de todo lo que perteneció a su familia durante siglos. El dinero de su familia era malgastado, con el consentimiento a regañadientes de su hermana, por ellos. Quizás todos estos actos (pensaba Hinata) eran consecuencia de su negativa de casarse con ese hombre unos años antes, y estaban tomando esa oportunidad que se les presentó al desaparecer ella para vengarse por ese agravio.

Todo continuó de la misma manera hasta que llegó el momento de abandonar la mansión. Esto fue cuando el bisnieto de su hermana era quien gobernaba. Había llegado un punto en que esa mansión se quedaba pequeña (para él), así que decidió trasladarse a otro lugar donde habían construido una mansión mucho mayor y ostentosa. Eso ocurrió unos cien años atrás. Todavía dentro de la vieja mansión quedaban muchos objetos (incluso piezas de oro y joyas) que se habían quedado atrás porque para su sobrino bisnieto no eran más que baratijas. Hinata suspiró con desazón al recordarlo. Para el momento en que abandonaron la casa, apenas quedaban miembros de su clan. Muchos de ellos o habían perdido el apellido en algún momento por la causa que fuera, o habían sido asesinados junto con sus familias al hacerles frente a la familia de su cuñado. De hecho, en estos momentos, ella era la única Hyuga que quedaba con "vida". Estaba sola en el mundo, y esta vez de verdad. No tenía ni familia, ni amigos. Nada.

Aparte de todos esos amargos recuerdos, había otra cosa que ocupaba sus pensamientos. _¿Acaso no te importa que me condenes por tu testarudez?_ Esas palabras aún resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos y en su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejarlas, pero sabía que sería inútil. Sin embargo, ella ya había tomado una decisión, no daría marcha atrás. Al tomar esa determinación, se dirigió hacia el lugar que fue su hogar para verlo de nuevo porque... esa sería la última vez que lo pisaría por toda eternidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la habitación de Naruto y Sakura, reinaba nuevamente el silencio. Sasuke se sentó aturdido e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Ahora mismo su mente era un torbellino. Una vez sintió recuperada la compostura, miró directamente a sus amigos (que se habían sentado nuevamente en el borde de la cama) y les dijo.

-¿Cómo podéis saber que lo que decís es cierto?

-Porque podemos sentirlo.- le dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo?- insistió él.

-Verás, cuando morimos hace dos siglos fuimos directamente al otro mundo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver dobe?

-Calla y escucha un momento. Todo está relacionado. Como te decía, fuimos al otro mundo a esperar a reencarnarnos de nuevo. Pero un año después de nuestra muerte sentimos como si _algo_ nos llamase de nuevo a _este mundo_. Era la apertura en que se abría la puerta, la noche de contacto entre ambos mundos... Halloween.

-Eso que nos llamaba era la opción para volver a estar con nuestros seres queridos.- prosiguió Sakura- Pero, dado que ninguno de nosotros tenía familia y únicamente tuvimos una amiga de verdad en este mundo, pues fuimos atraídos hacia Hinata.

-Espera un momento.- interrumpió Sasuke- Hinata me dijo que si un alma se juntaba con la Santa Compaña, ésta debía unirse a ella. Y dado que vosotros estáis aquí, es obvio que no os unisteis. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Te lo hemos dicho, baka. Nosotros _ya habíamos cruzado_. Las almas que han de unirse a la Santa Compaña, son almas de aquellos que se cruzan con ésta antes de hallar el camino hacia la luz, hacia el otro mundo.

-De acuerdo, muy interesante.- dijo con voz aburrida- Pero nada de eso explica cómo es que estáis tan seguros de que Hinata es mi alma gemela.

-A eso íbamos, baka. Hinata se sorprendió mucho cuando nos aparecimos frente a ella, de hecho lo ocurrido estaba tan reciente que no era capaz de mirarnos sin echarse a llorar. Pero, con el paso de los Samhain, se fue acostumbrando aunque nunca escuchaba cuando intentábamos convencerla para que lo dejara. Hasta que llegó el momento de nuestra primera reencarnación, unos cinco años después de nuestra muerte.

-Cuando teníamos unos quince años, vimos una noche con Hinata en el bosque, que nos observaba escondida tras un árbol, y de repente recordamos todo lo que nos sucedió en nuestra vida anterior y en esos años que la visitamos siendo espíritus. Tanto nosotros como Hinata estábamos sorprendidos, pues no teníamos idea que eso pudiera suceder.- Sakura se detuvo un instante. Eso que acababa de decir le recordó a Sasuke cuando Hinata se puso histérica porque él hubiese mencionado su nombre a Sakura- Entonces nos topamos con ella varias veces a lo largo de esa vida. Siempre intentamos que dejara de culparse por lo sucedido.- se calló y miró al suelo con expresión triste.

-Intentamos hacerla entrar en razón tanto durante nuestras vidas,- siguió Naruto- como cuando "esperábamos" a reencarnarnos. Pero jamás nos hacía caso. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta que, a medida que pasábamos más tiempo con ella, ya fuera como espíritus o como humanos, sentíamos crecer dentro de nosotros una extraña fuerza. En nuestra primera reencarnación no estuvimos del todo seguros de qué era, pero luego se hizo bastante evidente...

-Estabais desarrollando poderes mágicos.- aventuró Sasuke.

-Así es.- le confirmó Naruto- Al principio, tan sólo compartíamos los que Hinata obtuvo al convertirse en la guía pero, poco a poco, debido a nuestras fuerzas y habilidades propias desarrollamos otros poderes sólo nuestros.

-Sin embargo, al renacer no éramos capaces de usarlos hasta que no veíamos a Hinata o nos topábamos algo que le pertenecía y nos hacía _recordar_. Como esta capa que nos has dado. Se la regalé en nuestra segunda reencarnación, cuando era hija de una adinerada familia burguesa francesa allá por 1882.- comentó sonriendo con nostalgia.

-¿Tan sólo setenta y tres años después de que murieras?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido- Por primera vez me refiero.

-Morimos algo pronto en el primer renacimiento. Yo morí por culpa de la tuberculosis cuando tenía treinta y ocho años, y Sakura murió unos años después por... ¿qué fue?

-Pulmonía, si no me falla la memoria.

-Todo esto es interesantísimo.- comentó Sasuke sin mostrar verdadero interés por lo que decían sus amigos- Pero nos hemos desviado del tema.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto le dirigieron unas miradas avergonzadas. Sakura carraspeó para volver a centrarse en la cuestión que los atañía.

-El caso es, Sasuke-kun, que sabemos que sois almas gemelas porque tenemos una habilidad, al igual que Hinata, para ver los lazos que unen a las personas.

-Para el carro.- le dijo- ¿Eso quiere decir que ella _lo sabe_?

-Imagino que así será, solo que no quiere admitirlo porque siente que debe pagar por lo que ha hecho y no merece ser feliz.

-Y me jode a mí en el proceso. Muy bonito.- le espetó Sasuke irritado.

-Ponte por un momento en su lugar Sasuke-kun. No tienes idea de la carga que sintió cuando vio lo que nos hizo su padre.

-Puedo entender que se sintiera culpable al principio, pero tras dos siglos creo que debería haberse dado cuenta que no le guardáis rencor. Y, si es cierto lo que decís, si ella sigue maldita a medianoche ni yo ni mis futuras reencarnaciones nos reuniremos con ella. Creo que eso es como para estar cabreado.

-Lo sé, Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura apenada.

-Ahora tenemos que pensar en un plan que incluya la conversión de Sasuke en el guía.

-Pues ya me dirás cuál dobe, porque no tenemos muchas más opciones. Que sepas que no tengo la más mínima intención de estar maldito eternamente.

-¿Quién querría vivir así eternamente?- rió amargamente Naruto.

En cuanto Naruto formuló la pregunta, los tres se quedaron en silencio, impresionados por una repentina revelación. Lentamente, fueron esbozando unas leves sonrisas en sus rostros y se miraron con complicidad. Era obvio que los tres habían tenido la misma idea. Al fin tenían un plan que los tres estarían encantados de llevar a cabo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata salió de la mansión tras varias horas de andar deambulando entre las ruinas de la misma. Recordando todo lo ocurrido en cada una de esas habitaciones. El dolor por la pérdida de su familia, se había instalado en su corazón provocándole una profunda añoranza. Nada más puso un pie fuera, decidió ir hacia la parte sur en dirección a la colina de los cerezos donde tanta veces celebró con su familia el hanami. Y también en dirección al claro donde ocurrió el acontecimiento que cambió su vida para siempre. Al arribar y ver el extenso claro donde tantos festejos fueron organizados, todavía era capaz de recrear todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Cerró los ojos para ahuyentar esas terribles imágenes, pero en vano. Todo seguía tan fresco en su memoria como si hubiese sucedido minutos antes. Emocionalmente cansada y llena de culpa, se alejó de allí para dirigirse al lugar en el que todavía reposaban los huesos de su esposo y su amiga. El lugar donde todo empezó... y donde iba a terminar. Fue directa a sentarse al pie del árbol donde los enterró y decidió esperar allí a que llegase la hora final. Cerró los ojos e intentó alejar de sí todas las imágenes que anegaban sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no pudo alejar de su mente la imagen de un rostro de ojos tan negros como el ónix...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el pueblo cercano a la casa de los Uchiha, tres jóvenes corrían incansablemente. Sasuke llegó el último a la plaza del pueblo, intentando por todos los medios ocultar lo cansado que estaba. Sakura estaba bebiendo agua, mientras que Naruto estaba flexionado con las manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿No ha habido suerte?- preguntó Naruto casi sin aliento.

-No.- respondió simplemente Sasuke.

-Ni rastro.- contestó Sakura.

-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde puede estar? Para una vez que nos interesa darnos de morros, no aparece por ninguna parte.- dijo Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo encontraremos. Seguro que sigue aquí.- dijo Sasuke con voz firme y convencida.

-¿Sabéis? Es curioso pensar que estamos haciendo lo que Hinata debería hacer.- señaló Naruto intentando relajar la tensión- Deberíamos cobrarle por hacer su trabajo...

-¡Déjate de curiosidades y céntrate en lo que hay que hacer, baka!- gritó Sakura tras propinarle un fuerte golpe a su novio.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió Sakura-chan...

-Dejad de comportaros como unos críos.- intervino Sasuke- Tenemos cosas importantes que vuestras disputas. Nuestro objetivo ahora es encontrarlo.

-Hablando del ruin de Roma...- dijo Naruto tras mirar a su derecha.

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron la mirada del Uzumaki, y vieron a quien estuvieron buscando tras dejar la residencia Uchiha unas tres horas antes. Un joven delgado, de pelo grisáceo y con gafas se acercaba a ellos con una ladina sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Kabuto Yakushi. Los tres jóvenes dieron un ligero respingo al verlo y se envararon, esperando con expresiones serias, a que ese sujeto se acercara. Ninguno de los tres sentía el menor aprecio por ese tipo, pero ahora mismo él y solo él era su única esperanza.

-Ceñíos al plan.- recordó Sasuke en voz baja- Si Hinata no está dispuesta a engañar a nadie para liberarse, seremos nosotros los que hagan el trabajo sucio.

-Naruto, más te vale no meter la pata, ¿vale?- dijo Sakura levantando el puño.

-D-descuida, amor mío de mi alma.- contestó Naruto con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

-Atentos, casi está aquí.

Los tres se callaron y esperaron a que el joven se les acercara. Kabuto se dirigió hasta ellos y les dedicó una falsa sonrisa de cortesía.

-Hola chicos. Es un placer volver a veros.- saludó con fingida amabilidad- Parecéis extenuados, como si hubierais estado corriendo largo tiempo...

-Te estábamos buscando, Kabuto.- atajó Sasuke, yendo directo al grano.

-¿A mí? ¿Y a qué debo tal honor Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke y sus amigos se tensaron ante ese tono, entre burlesco y de fingidos modales. La verdad es que ninguno se sentía a gusto tratando con ese tipo. Pero, por el momento, debían tragarse lo que realmente querían decirle.

-Porque hemos encontrado _algo_ que servirá para _concluir_ tu investigación.- le dijo Naruto con voz misteriosa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kabuto con rapidez. Los tres notaron un rápido cambio en su actitud y en el tono que usaba. Era buena señal.

-Sí, en serio.- le contestó Sasuke usando el mismo tono misterioso que su amigo.

-¿Y cómo sé que no tratáis de engañarme?- preguntó con repentino recelo.

-Porque a nosotros esto no nos beneficia en nada. En cambio a ti...- Sakura dejó la frase en el aire, insinuando que había mucho más en juego.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó sin poder contenerse ya, dibujando una sonrisa sombría.

-Aquí no. No hay suficiente... intimidad.- comentó Sasuke.

Y, diciendo esto, los tres amigos se dieron la vuelta indicándole con la mano a Kabuto que los siguiera. Cosa que hizo sin ningún reproche. El trío tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír. No se esperaron que fuera tan fácil engatusarlo. Lo llevaron a una cafetería en la que la familia Uchiha tenía un reservado donde nadie los importunaría. Tras dar el pedido, le relataron a Kabuto la historia de Hinata. No la historia completa y veraz, claro está, pero sí los detalles más generales. Le contaron que tenía más de doscientos años, que Naruto y Sakura eran las reencarnaciones de sus amigos y que acababan de recordar sus vidas pasadas, gracias a que Sasuke la conoció por casualidad. Se callaron cuando la camarera llegó con sus pedidos, al irse ésta Kabuto tomó un pequeño sorbo de té y miró a sus amigos con detenimiento; analizando con sumo cuidado todo lo que le habían dicho.

-La verdad es que la vuestra es una historia fascinante.- comentó con voz neutra.

-¿No nos crees?- preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

-Siempre he sido un firme defensor de la reencarnación. Esto lo demostraría. Pero...

-Necesitas pruebas.- concluyó Sakura.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sakura sacó de su bolso un botellín de agua y una navaja suiza. Kabuto la observó en silencio. Naruto la miraba sereno, mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño pues no sabía qué pretendía. Entonces, la joven usó la navaja para herirse en la palma. Kabuto y Sasuke abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la impresión. Sakura, ajena a su reacción, abrió la botella y dejó la mano sobre la abertura. En ese instante, el agua comenzó a elevarse sola y parte del contenido salió, formando una bola de agua. Sasuke, quien aún no salía de su asombro, observaba en completo mutismo. A pesar de saber lo de sus poderes, era la primera vez que lo veía. Sakura dirigió la bola de agua a su mano herida y la colocó sobre ésta. En cuanto el agua tocó su mano, empezó a brillar y segundos después desapareció... así como la herida.

-Prodigioso...- comentó Kabuto al examinar con detenimiento la palma de la chica.

-Espero que esto demuestre que no mentimos.- le dijo ella apartando la mano.

-Por supuesto. Aunque me gustaría conocer el origen de tan portentosa habilidad.

-Fue debido al contacto que mantuvimos con Hinata, cuando éramos espíritus. Sus poderes nos fueron transferidos, aunque ignoramos cómo y por qué.- le explicó Sakura- Durante nuestra primera encarnación no supimos con exactitud qué pasaba pero, al morir, fuimos conscientes de nuestros poderes.

-Al principio, sólo compartíamos los que ella tenía. Pero en nuestra segunda vida empezamos a desarrollar y dominar nuestros propios poderes.- intervino Naruto.

-¿Y cómo es que me habláis de todo esto precisamente ahora?- les preguntó Kabuto astutamente. Los tres amigos se pusieron en tensión.

-Es por Hinata.- intervino con rapidez, aunque con voz tranquila, Sasuke- Si ellos no se encontraban con ella o con alguna pertenencia suya, no era capaces de _recordar_. Y es eso lo que activa, por decirlo de alguna manera, sus poderes.

-Comprendo. Y si bien he de admitir que todo esto es tremendamente fascinante, no veo cómo todo esto me puede ayudar a concluir mi búsqueda del elixir de la vida eterna.

-A eso íbamos.- le dijo Naruto- Precisamente como gracias a Sasuke hemos _recordado_, queremos que Hinata pase ya el relevo...

-¿El relevo de qué Naruto-kun?

-De la custodia de la Fuente de la Vida Eterna.- dijo Sakura recalcando cada palabra.

-¿Eso significa que existe?- preguntó Kabuto con ojos brillantes de euforia.

-Claro.- contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo te explicas sino que una humana viva doscientos años?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sin embargo ella, por lo que decís, tiene poderes.

-Pero eso no la hace inmortal. Nosotros somos un claro ejemplo de ello.- dijo Naruto.

-La verdadera misión de la Santa Compaña no es la de guiar espíritus, como se cree, sino salvaguardar la Fuente. Los espíritus son los únicos que conocen el emplazamiento exacto de la misma, y es algo que sólo revelan a su guía.- explicó Sakura.

-¿Y por qué habéis pensado en mí para eso?

-Como te hemos dicho, ninguno de nosotros se beneficiaría de ese descubrimiento. Lo único que obtendríamos sería reunirnos con una vieja amiga.- comentó Sakura.

-Así que... ¿sólo os interesa eso?- preguntó Kabuto receloso.

-Sí. Intentamos que lo dejara en nuestra anterior vida, pero se siente demasiado comprometida como para hacerlo.- le explicó Naruto.

-Lleva tanto tiempo cumpliendo su misión, que se siente en la obligación de seguir haciéndolo por el resto de la eternidad.- dijo Sakura poniendo una expresión muy dramática- Pero creemos que ya lleva suficiente y deseamos tanto reunirnos con nuestra amiga...- Sakura, en un alarde de interpretación, dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-Además, tú serás capaz de sacarle más partido.- intervino Sasuke- Sólo piénsalo. A nada que investigues durante uno o dos años, como mucho, podrás averiguar la composición del agua de la Fuente. De ese modo podrías volver a tus investigaciones, esta vez para concluirlas definitivamente.

Kabuto se quedó callado porque, a pesar de la emoción que bullía en su interior, debía analizar y procesar la información. Los tres jóvenes por su parte, solo esperaban que su plan tuviera éxito. Estaban tensos, a la espera de lo que fuera a decir.

-¿Qué nos dices? ¿Lo harás?- preguntó Naruto sin poder contenerse más.

Kabuto lo miró fijamente. Sakura y Sasuke, sutilmente, le propinaron un codazo cada uno en un costado. Solo a él se le ocurría abrir la boca cuando no debía. Kabuto tan solo cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. "Ya está, la ha fastidiado.", pensaron tanto Sasuke como Sakura. De súbito, Kabuto abrió los ojos y dijo.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hinata abrió por un momento los ojos y alzó la vista al cielo, quería ver en qué posición se hallaba el sol. "No es mucho más tarde del mediodía. Debe ser la una de la tarde, más o menos.", aventuró. Ya quedaba menos. Siempre había sido paciente, no le importaba esperar. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las horas, sentía aumentar en su pecho un profundo peso. Poco a poco, la imagen de unos ojos negros volvieron a ocupar por completo su mente... y su corazón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En los bosques colindantes a la residencia Uchiha, cuatro personas la buscaban sin éxito alguno. Se les agotaba el tiempo y no aparecía por ninguna parte. Naruto y Sakura afirmaron que podían encontrarla debido al vínculo que los unía. Aunque no parecía que fuera verdad, porque no habían dando con ella.

-No lo entiendo...- dijo Naruto dubitativo.

-Es como si hubiese desaparecido No puedo sentir su presencia.- añadió Sakura.

-Se marcharía al suponer que iríais a disuadirla.- dedujo Kabuto.

-Perfecto.- dijo Sasuke con ironía- Sabiendo que puede aparecerse y desaparecerse donde le venga en gana, eso reduce la búsqueda a... ¿todo el mundo?

-Hay otra posibilidad,- terció Sakura- pero llevará bastante tiempo...

-Eso es precisamente lo que no tenemos Sakura.- objetó Sasuke de malos modos.

-Ahora mismo no tenemos muchas opciones, baka. Sé lo que pretende y es la única solución si queremos dar con ella.

-Tengo curiosidad.- dijo Kabuto- ¿Qué pretendéis?

-Es uno de los poderes de Sakura.- explicó Naruto- Puede encontrar a quien sea, siempre y cuando tenga un objeto que le pertenezca. Suerte que tenemos su capa.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta que Hinata no es completamente humana, no será tan fácil ya que sus poderes evitaran que la localice rápidamente. Me llevará varias horas...

-Me temo que no podemos hacer más.- suspiró Kabuto- Además, se os ha olvidado otro detalle.- los tres lo miraron- ¿No recordáis que tenéis que asistir a una fiesta?

Sasuke soltó una maldición. Se había olvidado por completo de esa estúpida fiesta. No tenían tiempo de andar pensando en tonterías. Pero, a estas alturas, seguro que sus compañeros se preguntarían dónde habían pasado la mañana. Si se retrasaban más, seguro que harían muchas preguntas. Detalle que le resultaba muy molesto.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo Sakura- Debemos volver a la casa. Además, necesito estar en un lugar tranquilo y en el que _nadie_ me moleste.

-De eso nos encargamos el dobe y yo.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan. Tú ve a nuestro cuarto y avísanos cuando la encuentres.

-Eso haré.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Miró a Kabuto seria- A ti te llamaremos nada más la localice y te diremos dónde nos encontraremos.

-Espero vuestra llamada.

Dicho esto se despidieron y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la casa. Nada más llegar, todos sus amigos les preguntaron dónde habían estado. Ellos contestaron que fueron a pasear por el pueblo y que se habían dado cuenta que no llevaban los móviles encima para visarle. Sakura se excusó, diciendo que no se encontraba bien y se fue a su cuarto. Ya era la una y media del mediodía. Intentando aparentar normalidad, los dos amigos estuvieron ayudando a preparar todo para la fiesta de esa noche. Evitaron por todos los medios que nadie fuese a molestar a Sakura. Pero, a medida que pasaban las horas, Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse cada vez más. Imaginaba que no debía ser tarea fácil intentar localizarla, pero se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Dieron la tres, las cuatro, las cinco de la tarde... y Sakura seguía sin bajar. Cuando dieron las seis, el Uchiha estaba que casi se subía por las paredes. Aunque, siendo sinceros, estaba guardando mejor la compostura y siendo más discreto que Naruto. El muy idiota no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro cual animal enjaulado. Tuvo que inventarse varias excusas para acallar las inquietudes del resto de sus compañeros. Al dar las siete, Sasuke estaba seguro que no tardaría en exteriorizar su malestar si Sakura tardaba más. Hacia las ocho de la tarde, todos empezaron a subir a sus respectivos cuartos para empezar a prepararse para la fiesta de Halloween. Naruto y Sasuke también subieron, para disimular. Como no podía entrar en su cuarto, pues importunaría a Sakura, Naruto fue al cuarto de Sasuke. Mientras éste se cambiaba, Naruto se sentó en el sofá a esperar intentando tranquilizarse por todos los medios.

-Sigo sin entender a santo de qué tenemos que seguir con el teatro.- comentó Sasuke.

-Es mejor que no levantemos sospechas. Ya se huelen que algo pasa.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? Que yo recuerde, has sido tú el que andaba de un lado para otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que esté, baka!- le gritó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo- Vaya, Sasuke-teme, menuda elegancia. ¿Te has puesto así para mí?- dijo en tono burlesco.

-Cierra el pico, dobe. No tengo ganas de oír tus idioteces.

-Es que estás tan sumamente elegante con ese traje y esa capa que llevas.

-No sigas por ahí.- le advirtió.

-Encima que te alabo por tu distinguido y "original" disfraz...

Sasuke enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Vale, lo admitía. El disfraz lo que se dice original no era, pero a él no le gustaba disfrazarse así que no lo pensó mucho cuando lo convencieron para hacer la fiesta. Llevaba un disfraz de largos y ceñidos pantalones negros; con una elegante camisa negra con unas líneas rojas, la llevaba por fuera de los pantalones, el cuello de ésta era blanco y se había anudado un elegante corbatín rojo; una larga gabardina negra le llegaba a los tobillos y tenía el extremo de las mangas de color blanco, el cuello de la misma lo llevaba hacia arriba; también se había puesto unos guantes de cuero negros; y, como toque de contraste, se había puesto sobre los hombros una capa roja que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Se calzó unos sencillos zapatos negros. A decir verdad, iba más vestido para una cena de gala con ropa de época que para una fiesta de Halloween, porque se había dejado una parte del disfraz...

-¿Y dónde has dejado los colmillos, baka?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisilla.

-Los llevo de serie.- se burló Sasuke.

-Pues menudo bodrio de disfraz entonces. Se supone que eres un vampiro, ¿no? Tienes que ponerte los colmillos sino a eso no se le podrá considerar disfraz.

-Porque tú lo digas.

-¡Vamos baka! ¡No puedes dejarlo a medias!

-¿Es que no recuerdas que estamos haciendo esto para no levantar sospechas?

-Pues precisamente por eso. Si no pones los colmillos, nuestros amigos se pensarán que eres cualquier cosa excepto un vampiro.

-Por mí, como si piensan que soy Jack el Destripador. Para lo que me importa...

-¡Arg! Eres un asco. Mira, escucha, lo que tienes que hacer...

-Es dejar de hacer el tonto y centrarte en lo importante.- le interrumpió una débil voz femenina desde la puerta.

Sasuke y Naruto se giraron nada más oír esa voz, que no era de otra persona que Sakura. Nada más verla, Naruto fue corriendo a su lado, preocupado, y cerró la puerta mientras la llevaba con suma delicadeza hasta el sofá. Verla así hizo que hasta Sasuke se preocupara, si bien no lo exteriorizó. Tenía un aspecto horrible, parecía que hubiera estado corriendo una maratón... varias veces seguidas. Estaba sudando levemente, tenía algunas ojeras y había palidecido de un modo preocupante. Se la veía agotada, como si fuera a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de un modo protector. Sasuke se sentó en un sillón a la derecha del sofá.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó inquieto.

-Sí. Me ha costado mucho más de lo que pensaba...

-¿Eso quiere decir que has podido dar con ella?- la interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se agradece la preocupación por tu amiga, Sasuke-teme!

-Tranquilo, Naruto, no pasa nada. Ya son las ocho y cuatro, nos quedan menos de cuatro horas para la medianoche...- le dijo Sakura con voz débil.

-Eso no es motivo para dejar de preocuparnos por ti.- le replicó- Tú también importas.

-Se me pasará, ya lo sabes. Sólo necesito comer un poco y descansar un rato.

-Te traeré algo.- le dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a ambos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Dos sándwiches mixtos y un bollo de crema, por favor.- respondió ella aún pasmada.

-En seguida lo traigo. ¿Quieres también algo de beber?

-Sí, un refresco. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Con una simple inclinación de cabeza, se levantó y se fue a buscar la comida y la bebida para Sakura, dejando en su cuarto a la desconcertada pareja. Puede que hacer esta clase de cosas fuera ajeno a su carácter, pero había una explicación. La recriminación que le hizo Naruto por su falta de preocupación por el estado de Sakura, le provocó un nudo en el estómago debido a la culpabilidad. Sasuke podía ser algo frío en ocasiones, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia era un ser insensible. Este era el modo en que él, implícitamente, se disculpaba por lo que había dicho ya que nunca lo haría directamente. Subió pocos minutos después con la comida de Sakura, la cual devoró como quien lleva días sin probar bocado. Una vez hubo terminado Naruto le preguntó.

-¿Te sientes mejor Sakura-chan?

-Sí, ahora ya podemos seguir con nuestro plan. Como os he dicho, ya la he localizado.- dijo con seriedad- Hinata ha ido _allí_.

-¿Eso quiere decir...? ¿Ha ido a...?- Naruto, atónito, era incapaz de terminar las frases.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?- intervino Sasuke, no sabía de qué pasaba.

-Hinata ha ido al lugar donde nos enterró. Quiere terminarlo todo donde empezó.

-¿Estás completamente segura, Sakura?

-Sí, lo estoy Sasuke-kun.- asintió ella.

-Bien, entonces sólo nos queda llamar a...

-Ya lo he hecho yo,- le interrumpió Naruto- mientras vosotros hablabais.

-Entonces ahora id a cambiaros, tenemos que disimular. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

-A las once y media.- le dijo Naruto. Sasuke asintió, dando su visto bueno.

-¿Estás tonto o qué?- gritó Sakura- ¿Por qué le has dicho que venga tan tarde?

-Aún estás débil, Sakura-chan. Debes descansar un poco.

-No más protestas Sakura. Ve a cambiarte y descansa hasta que llegue la hora.

A regañadientes, Sakura hizo lo que le dijeron los dos jóvenes. Naruto y ella se fueron a poner sus disfraces. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se quedó esperándolos en su cuarto. Estaba muy nervioso y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era salir en busca de Hinata, pero sabía que Sakura no se encontraba bien y, por más que le molestara admitirlo, estaba preocupado por ella y no quería que nada malo le pasase. Hacia las nueve oyó cómo el resto de sus amigos empezaba a bajar al comedor para comer todo lo que habían dejado preparado horas antes. La fiesta había comenzado. Sasuke compuso una mueca, no tenía humor para celebraciones. De todos modos, bajó hacia las nueve y media para que nadie empezara a hacer preguntas. Finalmente decidió ponerse los colmillos únicamente para no tener que aguantar las tonterías de Naruto, el cual bajó minutos después de que él lo hiciera. Sasuke alzó una ceja nada más verlo.

-Debo suponer, dobe, que eso es un disfraz original ¿no?

-¡Claro! Más original que el tuyo ya es.- le replicó el Uzumaki.

-Así que un zorro ¿eh? ¿Y a santo de qué las nueve colas? Acaso eres el pokémon Ninetales ¿o qué?- se burló el Uchiha.

-¿Qué pokémon ni qué ocho cuartos? Es por la leyenda...- calló nada más ver a Sakura.

Se sonrojó y se quedó con cara de idiota... aún mayor que la acostumbrada, pensó Sasuke. Sakura, que ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto, se había puesto un traje de corte imperio de diablesa de un color escarlata brillante; largo hasta los tobillos, con cuello de cisne y mangas largas que se abrían desde el codo como campanas, ocultaban casi en su totalidad sus manos. En la parte de atrás tenía dos pequeñas alas y una cola del mismo color y tono que el vestido Se había calzado unas botas del mismo color. Sakura no estaba mal de todo, según la perspectiva de Sasuke. Vio a Naruto revolotear a su alrededor, babeando como un idiota y alabándola por lo guapa que estaba. Suspiró y llamó la atención de ambos con un gesto. Debían estar preparados para escabullirse en el mejor momento. Estuvieron en la fiesta hasta las once y veinte, momento que escogieron para salir alegando que iban a preparar el juego que había pensado Naruto. Ninguno de los presentes se extrañó y siguieron con la fiesta tranquilamente. Los tres salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde habían quedado con Kabuto, quien ya les esperaba cuando llegaron a toda prisa.

-Vamos, agarraos a mí. Os transportaré al lugar donde está.- farfulló Naruto.

-Kabuto, recuerda que ella negará todo lo que te hemos dicho.- dijo Sakura- Te dirá que es mentira, que no existe la Fuente. Intentará lo que sea para que no seas el guía.

-Solo tengo que decir que acepto, ¿no?- preguntó Kabuto.

-Primero ella te debe preguntar si querrías estar en su lugar.- aclaró Naruto.

Una vez quedó todo claro, todos agarraron a Naruto que inmediatamente empezó a emitir un fulgor anaranjado. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, al abrirlos todo se iluminó a su alrededor transportándolos en un segundo a un bosque de árboles centenarios. Les costó unos segundos reubicarse pero, cuando su vista se enfocó, vieron a una atónita joven que sentada al pie de un árbol. Hinata se levantó de un salto al verlos.

-¿¡Cómo has podido hacerlo!- gritó, mirando a Sasuke, echando chispas por los ojos.

-No me has dejado otra opción.- le contestó él con tranquilidad.

-Tú...- Hinata estaba tan furiosa que no le salían las palabras.

-Hinata, por favor,- intervino Sakura con ojos suplicantes- detente ya. No sigas adelante con esto, te lo suplico.

-Haznos caso esta vez Hinata.- le pidió Naruto.

-Sakura... Naruto...- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Sabéis que no puedo.

-Sí puedes.- dijo Kabuto de repente- Lo único que debes hacer es darme el candil.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Hinata, confusa. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y los miró enojada- Vosotros... ¿¡cómo habéis podido hacer algo así!

-Te lo he dicho antes. No nos has dejado otra opción.- le repitió Sasuke.

-Sí que hay otra opción. Me iré ahora y no podréis seguirme a tiempo.- Hinata intentó desvanecerse pero no pudo- ¿Pero qué...?

-Esta vez no podrás irte Hinata.- dijo Sakura con seriedad.

-No permitiremos que sigas adelante con esto.- aseguró Naruto.

Sasuke se giró para mirarlos, aparentemente solo estaban con las manos entrelazadas pero era evidente que estaban, de alguna manera, usando sus poderes para contrarrestar los de Hinata. "Un plan genial. Seguro que ha sido cosa de Sakura.", pensó Sasuke aliviado por decidir reunirse más tarde para que Sakura descansara. Hinata, quien si bien se la veía sorprendida por la situación, no parecía que estuviera dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer en el asunto. Sasuke miró su reloj, solo les quedaba un cuarto de hora para la medianoche. Había que actuar ya.

-Vamos chiquilla,- volvió a intervenir Kabuto- Creo que es hora de pasar el relevo. Dos siglos custodiando la Fuente es mucho.

-¿Custodiando la Fuente? ¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas la inocente, lo sé todo. Tus amigos me lo han dicho.

-No sé qué te han dicho pero es mentira. No hay ninguna Fuente.

-Es innecesario que mientas. Vamos, dame el candil...

-¡No miento y no te lo daré! ¿Es que quieres estar maldito?

Continuaron discutiendo un rato, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Cuanto más insistía Kabuto en que le diera el candil, más se alejaba Hinata de él. Sasuke sabía que Naruto y Sakura no podían intervenir debido a que estaban usando todas sus fuerzas para retener a Hinata. Miró de nuevo el reloj... Tan solo les quedaban cinco minutos. "Debo hacerlo ahora o nunca.", se dijo con determinación.

-Déjalo Kabuto, es obvio que no cederá.- dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿P-pero qué dices Sasuke-baka?

-No puedes hablar en serio Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura espantada.

-Claro que lo digo en serio. Es obvio que para ella no significáis nada, de lo contrario ya hace mucho que os habría escuchado.

-Qué sabrás tú...- le dijo Hinata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sasuke no contestó de inmediato, sino que se acercó a Kabuto y le susurró algo al oído, seguidamente se dirigió lentamente hacia Hinata, mirándola con cierta frialdad y rabia contenida. Eso hizo que la Hyuga se estremeciera. Quedaban dos minutos.

-Lo que sé es que, si ellos realmente te importaran, habrías hecho lo que te dijeron hace ya mucho tiempo.- contestó finalmente.

-No puedo, lo que hice...

-Pasó hace ya mucho y jamás te odiaron.- interrumpió el Uchiha, mirándola con dureza- Si te importaran, no los harías sufrir como lo estás haciendo. Aceptarías lo que están intentando hacer por ti e irías con ellos, pues eso es lo único que quieren.

-Basta, basta...- dijo ella meneando la cabeza, llorando sin cesar.

-Además,- continuó él, implacable- no me has hecho caso cuando te dije que creía que eras mi alma gemela. Ahora eso ya no me importa porque, si lo eres, vas a hacer algo que me condenará eternamente y es obvio que tampoco te afecta.

-No es cierto. Yo no...- a Hinata se le quebró la voz. Tan solo un minuto para la medianoche...

-Así que solo tengo una salida.- concluyó él- Si no puedo estar contigo, me cambiaré por ti. Seré el guía en tu lugar.

Con esta declaración, todo el bosque quedó en silencio. El llanto de Hinata cesó; Naruto y Sakura emitieron un grito ahogado. Solo faltaban unos segundos. El rostro de Sasuke no mostraba vacilación, Hinata se ruborizó. Era casi como una declaración de amor por su parte. "Quiere sacrificarse por mí.", pensó extrañamente satisfecha.

-T-tú...- balbuceó- ¿aceptarías estar en mi lugar? ¿Por mí?

Sasuke sonrió. Hinata no supo reconocer el sentido de su mirada pero, en cuanto sus ojos miraron esos ojos tan negros como la noche, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Tan absorta estaba que no oyó, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, una voz masculina decir: "Acepto". Solo que esa voz no era la de Sasuke, sino la de Kabuto al cual no había visto porque estaba demasiado centrada en Sasuke. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven de cabellos grisáceos estaba a su derecha cogiendo el candil. En ese preciso instante, el reloj digital de Sasuke empezó a pitar, indicando que ya era medianoche. Hinata sintió como si un enorme peso desapareciera. Sabía lo que significaba. La maldición se había ido. Tras doscientos años, volvía a ser humana. Miró a Sasuke sin comprender, pero éste en lugar de hablar con ella fue hacia Kabuto.

-Ahora recuerda lo del periodo de prueba.- dijo Sasuke- Los espíritus no te dirán nada hasta dentro de unos tres meses, más o menos. Solo puedes preguntarles cómo puedes usar tus nuevos poderes.

-Descuida no lo olvidaré. Podré aprovechar para visitar muchos sitios, ya que siendo invisible será tremendamente económico.- se rió el joven.

Dicho esto, Kabuto se despidió y se fue de allí rápidamente. Hinata seguía donde estaba, completamente alucinada. Miró hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura. Ambos estaban en el suelo, fuertemente abrazados y llorando como nunca en mucho tiempo, pero con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Sasuke se acercó a ella sonriendo de medio lado.

-Al final te has salido con la tuya.- le comentó la Hyuga.

-Es que se me da muy bien hacerlo.

-Eres un cabezota.- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Es cierto, tú llevas dos siglos siendo una cabezota.- coincidió Sakura.

-Sabéis que lo que hice...- comentó ella con tristeza.

-No fue culpa tuya.- dijeron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

-Yo fui el infiel. En todo caso, debería ser yo quien se disculpe.- susurró Naruto.

-Al igual que yo. Eras mi amiga y traicioné tu confianza. Nunca quise hacerte sufrir...

En ese momento los tres se abrazaron. Ya no había rencor, ni dolor, ni culpa. Solo una antigua amistad que acababa de resurgir. Cuando se separaron, los tres estaban llorando.

-Por cierto Naruto,- dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿cómo es que vas disfrazado de Ninetales?

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué os pasa con los pokémon?- gritó el Uzumaki.

Todos se echaron a reír en ese momento. Sasuke miró a Hinata y, sin previo aviso, la agarró por la cintura y la acercó a él. Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Sasuke acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Iba a besarla, lo sabía. Justo cuando sus labios se rozaban, ella cerró los ojos y escuchó.

-Ya que llevas un atuendo algo infrecuente, ¿qué te parecería ir a disfrutar de una odiosa fiesta de Halloween conmigo?

Hinata se separó de él para ver que tenía esa media sonrisa adornando su apuesto rostro, una sonrisa que le había robado el corazón. Sonriéndole ella a su vez, asintió con la cabeza y lo llevó a todos hasta una casa en la que un grupo de personas celebraba una fiesta animadamente. Sin saber que algo extraordinario había sucedido esa noche...


	7. Epílogo

_¡Hola a todos! :D_

_Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé esta historia inconclusa, pero hace unos días me acordé de ella y recordé que había prometido hacer un epílogo de la misma. Siento haber tardado tanto pero la verdad es que cuando empecé a escribirlo me vino otra de idea para un nuevo fic y.. me olvidé de este jeje =P_

_Pero ya he encontrado la inspiración para terminar con esta historia de manera definitiva, así que espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena y deseo de corazón que sea de vuestro agrado. Ahora sin más dilación, os dejo en paz para que comencéis con la lectura ;)_

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Cuatro años después..._

Allí estaban de vuelta, en el lugar donde todo ocurrió. Donde se conocieron, donde sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Hinata Hyuga miraba hacia el bosque donde conoció al que ahora era su prometido y con el que se casaría en apenas dos meses. Pareciera haber pasado toda una eternidad desde que había dejado de ser un ente maldito, condenado a vagar por la tierra guiando las ánimas de aquellos que no cruzaron al otro lado en su debido momento. Si bien dicha condena fue voluntaria. La joven suspiró, cerró la ventana y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Allí estaban tanto su prometido, Sasuke Uchiha, como sus dos mejores amigos: Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, los cuales también se iban a casar en breve.

En esa ocasión tan solo se hallaban ellos cuatro en la casa de Takamatsu, conmemorando el día en que por fin Hinata se libró de su maldición cuatro años atrás. Esa era la noche de Halloween, o Samhain, sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba disfrazado. Si bien es cierto que Naruto intentó convencerles con ahínco para hacer al menos una pequeña fiesta, pero gracias a la _persuasión_ de Sakura consiguieron que desistiera en el asunto. Era una conmemoración importante para todos y no querían frivolidades. La chimenea de la sala estaba encendida, por lo que el lugar tenía un ambiente cálido muy agradable, especialmente considerando el frío que hacía en el exterior. Hinata recordó en ese momento que mientras fue la guía de la Santa Compaña, jamás volvió a sentir ni la temperatura del ambiente. La verdad es que se sentía muy agradecida, pues había olvidado lo bien que se sentía incluso en momentos como aquel. Era increíble que algo tan simple la hiciera sentirse dichosa. Se sentó en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, junto a su prometido el cual pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura nada más se acomodó junto a él.

-Parece increíble que ya hayan pasado cuatro años...- comentó con voz nostálgica.

-Lo que parece increíble es que el plan de Sasuke-baka diera resultado.- replicó Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Cierra el pico baka!- gritó Sakura mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡AY! Eso dolió Sakura-chan...- repuso éste con voz lastimosa y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Te lo has ganado a pulso dobe.- puntualizó Sasuke con expresión aburrida, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a los arrebatos de ambos.

Hinata alzó una mano hasta sus labios con intención de contener el ataque de risa que estaba por iniciarse. No pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa se instalara en su rostro sin embargo. Le encantaba ver esa conexión que existía entre todos los miembros del grupo, el cómo parecían completarse y complementarse unos a otros de una manera tan natural. En verdad era difícil que pudiera sentirse más dichosa de lo que ya estaba. Tras unos instantes de discusión, Naruto dejó sus gritos por la amable "petición" de su prometida, la cual había alzado en puño y cuyos ojos echaban chispas... literalmente.

-Sigo sin entender cómo pudiste hacerte amiga de esos dos con el carácter que tienen.- le comentó entonces Sasuke a Hinata. Ella bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Las cosas eran distintas entonces.- comentó con un hilo de voz- Ellos nunca pudieron mostrarme su verdadera forma de ser debido a su condición de "inferiores".

-Sí, eso es cierto.- asintió Sakura bajando también sus ojos, recordando su vida pasada como doncella de Hinata- Yo debía llevar constantemente una máscara, al igual que Naruto, porque ninguno de nosotros dejaba de ser unos campesinos entre nobles.

-Y créenos que nunca nos dejaron olvidar cuál era nuestro lugar.- añadió Naruto.

-Sin embargo, Hinata se quiso casar contigo por muy campesino que fueras.- puntualizó el moreno.

-En efecto,- dijo el Uzumaki- pero no sin muchas trabas y, aun cuando consiguió el consentimiento de su padre, no fui aceptado por la familia Hyuga. Solo que, al casarnos, algunos me... toleraban.

-Lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado- dijo Sakura, cambiando rauda ese desagradable tema, mirando a Hinata- es que Sasuke-kun sea el descendiente, y reencarnación, de la persona con la que tu padre te quiso casar.

Era cierto. Descubrieron esto poco después de que hubiese pasado un año de la liberación de Hinata. Aunque ya no era la guía de la Santa Compaña, después de haber pasado dos siglos ejerciendo esa labor los poderes adquiridos por Hinata se habían vuelto permanentes, así como los efectos de los mismos sobre aquellos con los que era especialmente cercana. Por ese motivo Sasuke había comenzado al año a mostrar signos de estar desarrollando poderes, al igual que ocurrió con Naruto y Sakura en su primera reencarnación. Y fue un día mientras Sasuke comenzaba a probar esos adquiridos nuevos poderes que, por accidente, todos se vieron envueltos como en una especie de ilusión. Lo que ocurrió fue que los tres amigos miraron alarmados a Sasuke al volverse los ojos de éste de color rojo con aspas negras. Al mirarle a los ojos, las aspas comenzaron a girar y fueron llevados sin quererlo a una ilusión creada por el inconsciente del Uchiha.

Aunque no era realmente una ilusión sino un recuerdo de su vida pasada, la cual coincidió con la de los otros tres jóvenes. Resultó que era el hijo menor (y heredero tras la muerte de su hermano mayor a manos de unos bandidos) de una acomodada familia feudal, al igual que Hinata. Ambos se conocían desde niños y él, en su inocencia, le declaró a Hinata que quería que fuese su esposa cuando fuesen mayores; a lo que ella, también en su inocencia infantil, aceptó sonriendo feliz. Pasados los años la joven de ojos perlados olvidó ese "compromiso" de niños, pero no fue olvidado por el joven de oscuros cabellos. Ese fue el motivo por el cual, cuando se enteró del rechazo por parte de su "amor de la infancia", se puso furioso y especialmente porque lo rechazaba por un campesino nada menos. Eso provocó un cambio drástico en su forma de ser, generando a su vez un profundo resentimiento y odio contra todo el clan Hyuga. Pasados los años cuando se enteró por el líder de los Hyuga, Hiashi, que su nuero y una sirvienta habían estado conspirando contra ellos desde dentro no pudo resistir la tentación de "ayudar".

La historia que Hiashi le contó acerca del complot le parecía una auténtica estupidez, no le creyó ni una palabra pero eso le daba igual. Al fin podría dar rienda suelta a todo el odio que llevaba acumulando desde que Hinata se casara con ese campesino. Por lo que se ofreció con presteza a hacerles confesar sus "crímenes". Se ensañó con Naruto todo lo que quiso y más, a la mujer ni la tocó pues le era indiferente, pero a él... le hizo pasar por un auténtico infierno. Le practicó todas las torturas imaginables durante el periodo en que estuvieron retenidos en los calabozos de la mansión Hyuga. Disfrutó con cada grito que él profería, cada vez que veía su sangre derramada por el suelo se sentía dichoso y sabía que estaba haciendo bien su labor cada vez que oía los suplicantes ruegos de la mujer para que dejara de lastimarlo. No le importó ni tan siquiera cuando dijo que confesaría lo que ellos quisieran. Tuvo que ser el primo de Hinata, Neji, quien lo detuviera en su intento de seguir torturándolo. Estuvo en primera fila el día de la ejecución de ambos y disfrutó de la humillación que recibió antes y después de su muerte, de hecho fue él quien gritó que los despojaran de sus ropas con plena intención de despojarle de toda dignidad.

Y se relamió de gusto cuando se dictaminó que se les arrojaría al bosque sin ofrecerles un entierro, como si fuesen basura, para que su carne sirviera de comida a los animales.

Aunque, lo que más le satisfizo de todo el asunto, era que al fin obtendría a la mujer que deseaba. Su esposa, llamada Karin, acababa de fallecer mientras daba a luz de manera prematura a su primogénito, el cual nació muerto. La muerte de su esposa no le entristecía lo más mínimo, a decir verdad nunca la soportó, pero le molestaba el hecho de que su hijo hubiese muerto. Claro que considerando que pronto tendría una nueva esposa, ya se encargaría de tener junto a ella un linaje que sí consideraba digno de su persona. Pero, para su desgracia, cuando fue se enteró de la desaparición de la muchacha, la parte más oscura de su alma cobró forma pues estaba convencido de que ésta se habría escapado al enterarse de la muerte de su amado campesino, y que habría ido a algún acantilado para desde allí lanzarse al vacío y así no ser jamás encontrada. No sabía cuan alejado estaba de la realidad.

Sin embargo, como desconocía el verdadero motivo de la desaparición de su amada, el odio que sentía hacia su clan no hizo sino aumentar. Tras meses de búsqueda infructuosa, se la dio por muerta y eso aumentó sus deseos de castigar sus interminables ofensas. Por eso cuando Hiashi, en compensación, le ofreció a su hija menor no dudó un segundo en aceptar para así cobrar su tan ansiada venganza por los agravios que Hinata le había hecho. No hizo nada fuera de lo común mientras el líder Hyuga vivía pero el día de su muerte... fue el inicio del fin para el clan Hyuga. En ese instante la familia del antepasado de Sasuke tomó el control de la mansión e hizo que tanto la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi, como sus hijos dejaran de tener el apellido Hyuga, lo cual era parte del contrato prematrimonial, para tener el de él. Aunque Hanabi les hizo frente con valentía, cedió en cuanto amenazó a sus propios hijos a quienes ni quería ni le importaban, pues no eran de quien él siempre quiso. Progresivamente, su familia empezó a hacerse con el control de todo lo que perteneció a los Hyuga durante siglos. El dinero y pertenencias eran malgastados con el consentimiento a regañadientes de Hanabi. Muchos de los miembros del clan Hyuga que fueron asesinados junto con sus familias al hacerles frente a la familia del antepasado de Sasuke, tal y como sucedió con el amado primo de Hinata. De hecho, en estos momentos, Hinata era la única Hyuga que quedaba con vida pues su clan degeneró en otro que le tomó el relevo:

_El clan Uchiha_.

Cuando todos "salieron" de esa ilusión creada por los nuevos poderes de Sasuke, se quedaron pálidos de pavor. Hasta el propio Sasuke, quien siempre había destacado por mantener la mente fría en cualquier situación, no se encontraba del todo bien y menos cuando fue recuperando poco a poco todos sus recuerdos. Jamás hubiese pensado que pudiera llegar a tener una vena tan macabra ni que fuera capaz de cometer actos semejantes. El Uchiha nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a esa clase de sentimientos por suerte. Le corroía un horror por los terribles actos que cometió que no podía expresarse con palabras. Pero estaba sobre todo horrorizado por los pensamientos que tuvo en esa vida pasada, pues también fue recordando con claridad cada detalle de esa vida, incluyendo lo que pensaba a cada momento. El joven se preguntaba hasta qué punto se parecería a ese antepasado, del cual también era la reencarnación, y si podría llegar a ser capaz de llegar a cometer actos como los que ahora vislumbraba con claridad en sus recuerdos como si hubiesen ocurrido el día anterior. "_Eran otros tiempos._", le dijo en tono dulce y consolador Hinata una noche, "_Actuó como un hombre de su época. No te preocupes por eso, amor mío. Yo sé lo que hay en tu alma._". Pero no le supuso demasiado consuelo.

Por suerte, con el tiempo, llegó a aceptarlo como parte de lo que él era y se sobrepuso a esa incertidumbre que durante meses le acechó tras recobrar sus recuerdos. Si bien era cierto que tendía a no recordar nada de esa vida.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa ante lo irónico de la situación. Había recordado todas sus vidas hasta desde ese incidente hasta la actual, y en todas se había sentido como un desgraciado. Como si _algo_ le faltase. Y ahora sabía qué era ese algo. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que era precisamente él con quien Hinata estaba destinada a casarse? Si hubiese hecho lo que su padre esperaba de ella, ambos habrían encontrado a su alma gemela, lo que habría evitado la terrible muerte de los jóvenes que estaban sentados junto a ellos en ese sofá y ella no habría estado maldita por dos siglos. El destino solía urdir unas jugarretas de lo más insólitas muchas veces.

-Sí,- dijo al fin Sasuke tras unos instantes de silencio, en los cuales estuvo rememorando todos esos acontecimientos pasados- es algo que nunca me hubiese esperado.

-Ni yo tampoco.- respondió con suavidad y sonriendo la Hyuga.

-La verdad es una situación de lo más curiosa, si lo pensáis bien.- comentó Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna- Solo imagina la escena Hinata: si hubieras hecho caso a tu padre y te hubieras casado con Sasuke-baka, habrías tenido una vida feliz a su lado a pesar de que fuese un matrimonio concertado porque, al fin y al cabo, ambos sois almas gemelas.

-Es cierto. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a mi padre vosotros no habríais...- empezó a decir Hinata, pero no pudo continuar porque se le quebró la voz.

A pesar de que aquel resentimiento hacia su persona había desaparecido, a veces reaparecía provocando que se entristeciera inevitablemente. En más de una ocasión se había despertado entre gritos y llanto durante la noche, aquejada por terribles pesadillas. Durante su época como guía de la Santa Compaña había sido capaz de mantener más fácilmente controlados todos esos horribles recuerdos, pues no precisaba dormir y podía mantener ocupada su mente con cualquier otro pensamiento. Pero al volver a ser una humana se encontró con que carecía de control al irse a dormir, su inconsciente se adueñaba de su mente haciéndole revivir esos insoportables y angustiosos recuerdos. Para el momento ya casi había dejado de tener esos sueños, pero había costado mucho llegar al punto en que ahora se encontraba. Por suerte contaba con el incondicional apoyo de esas tres personas que ahora se sentaban a su lado, lo que le hizo ir superando poco a poco el pasado. Aunque sabía que éste seguía ahí y nunca se iría.

-No pienses en ello Hinata.- le dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha y acercándola a su persona.

-¡Eso es!- gritó Naruto eufórico, alzando los brazos hacia arriba como si estuviera de celebración- Piensa que ahora tenemos muchos motivos para ser felices.

En ese momento, Hinata miró a Sakura con una dulce sonrisa y ésta al percatarse le dedicó una mirada cómplice. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para cierto joven de cabellos azabaches, lo cual no se podía aplicar a su rubio amigo. Aunque su fachada parecía inalterable, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría ocultar sus sospechas de que ambas mujeres andaban tramando algo. Hacía un par de semanas que había comenzado a notar comportamientos extraños en ambas. Andaban cuchicheando y riendo como si fueran dos quinceañeras, se iban de compras cada dos por tres y _jamás_ les permitían ver qué habían comprado. Y como eso muchos otros detalles más. Como el hecho de que encontrara montones y montones de revistas de decoración. Al principio pensó que se debía a las casas que acababan de comprar pero pronto apreció que debía de haber algo más que se le escapaba.

Sí, hacía ya tiempo que se habían ido a vivir juntos y ahora los cuatro iban a ser vecinos, aunque todavía no se hubieran trasladado a los que serían sus nuevos hogares. Todo el asunto empezó ocho meses atrás, como de costumbre por idea de Naruto y que fue rápidamente secundada por Hinata. Al final debido a que no quería oír más insistencias por parte de ninguno de los dos (pero especialmente porque Hinata le manifestó su plena intención _sólo_ dormir con él), Sasuke aceptó y utilizó sus influencias para acelerar el proceso de papeleo para irse a las dos casas que entre los cuatro escogieron. Sasuke emitió un suspiro con solo recordarlo. Fue un proceso bastante duro y tedioso, que hizo que el Uchiha estuviera bastante irascible durante el periodo de búsqueda. Después de dos meses de búsquedas diarias del "lugar perfecto" (expresión constantemente usada por Naruto), llegaron a un barrio privado de reciente construcción que Sakura había sugerido en un desesperado intento de que a Naruto le gustara y dejara de molestarla con sus quejidos tras cada búsqueda infructuosa. Dicho barrio estaba compuesto por una serie de pequeñas villas con cierto terreno para jardín, varios solares comunitarios (con piscinas, centros recreativos, etc.) y un amplio parque propio que contaba con zonas de juego y para hacer barbacoas. "_Sería un lugar ideal para criar niños._", comentó por lo bajo Hinata sonriendo tras ver las instalaciones, por lo que Sasuke salió de dudas y las dos jóvenes parejas adquirieron dos casas contiguas cerca del parque del barrio.

Repentinamente, Hinata y Sakura se levantaron sacando a Sasuke de esos recientes recuerdos y sorprendiendo al despistado Uzumaki. Las dos miraron a sus respectivos prometidos con una sonrisa, satisfechas por sus reacciones. Sasuke tenía una mirada seria e inexpresiva como era habitual en él, pero Hinata sabía que por dentro se estaba devanando los sesos por averiguar qué pasaba; mientras que Naruto las miraba con clara confusión. Se miraron intentando contenerse lo más posible y después miraron a los dos jóvenes de nuevo.

-Esperad un momento. Tenemos una sorpresa.- dijeron ambas al unísono, como si lo hubieran estado ensayando y salieron de la sala de estar a toda prisa, todavía con esas sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros.

-¿Sabes de qué va todo esto, baka?- preguntó Naruto sin comprender una vez se fueron.

Sasuke no respondió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque interiormente se sentía tan confuso y expectante como su rubio amigo. Cada segundo de espera se les hacía eterno, las oían en el piso superior corriendo de un lado a otro y preguntándose qué estarían haciendo. Pasados cinco minutos de continuas carreras, ambos muchachos estaban que casi se subían por las paredes, de hecho Naruto lo estaba haciendo literalmente, mientras que Sasuke seguía sentado en el sofá aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía; e incluso habían llegado a distinguir por la fuerza de las pisadas quién estaba moviéndose de una habitación a la otra. De pronto las oyeron bajar por las escaleras. Naruto estaba paseando cerca de la chimenea cuando las dos mujeres entraron. Sus sonrisas cómplices seguían ahí y tenían las manos a la espalda, ocultando algo a la vista de ellos.

-Siéntate, por favor, Naruto. Tenemos algo que deciros.- le dijo Sakura a su prometido.

Con expresión nerviosa y sudando por la preocupación, Naruto hizo lo que le pedían y se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes. Sasuke, disimuladamente, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente para después mirar a su prometida expectante.

-Os escuchamos.- dijo con voz neutra el Uchiha, deseando internamente que acabasen ya con esa tensión.

-No sé si habréis notado que últimamente pasamos más tiempo del habitual las dos juntas.- comenzó a decir Sakura.

-Pues bien la razón es que estábamos pensando en cómo contaros una cosa.- continuó Hinata- La verdad es que estuvimos pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo...

-... hasta que se nos ocurrió el modo de hacer esta sorpresa lo más especial posible.- la interrumpió Sakura. Miró a Hinata, ambas sonrieron.

-¡Y es éste!- dijeron eufóricas la unísono, mostrándoles lo que ocultaban a sus espaldas.

Las dos extendieron hacia sus prometidos dos grandes sobres de color marrón. Naruto, completamente confundido, las miró sin comprender. Sasuke por su parte, cogió el sobre que Hinata le entregaba con recelo. Tras unos instantes de cavilación Naruto hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Abrieron los dos sobres a la vez, sin embargo como el Uzumaki tenía el suyo algo inclinado se le cayeron algunos papeles. La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó, como si supiera que eso iba a pasar. Los dos amigos miraron al suelo y recogieron los papeles, que no eran sino páginas cortadas de revistas de decoración. Sasuke no iba a concederles la más mínima importancia hasta que se percató de que todos los recortes eran de cómo decorar una habitación en concreto...

-Parece que ya comienzas a comprender, Sasuke-kun.- comentó Sakura sin poder contener que su sonrisa se hiciera más amplia, si es que eso era posible.

-Mirad el sobre, por favor.- le urgió Hinata, pues Naruto acaba de darse cuenta de lo mismo que Sasuke y había abierto la boca debido a la sorpresa.

Sin más demora ambos sacaron el contenido de los sobres. Era un único elemento en cada uno, sin contar las hojas del sobre de Naruto claro. Era una especie de negativo enorme con varias imágenes que eran prácticamente idénticas. En cada una de ellas se veía claramente una especie de óvalo oscuro sobre el fondo blanquecino de la imagen.

-¿Esto es...?- comenzó a decir Naruto, pero se quedó sin habla. Sasuke no abrió la boca.

-Sí.- contesto Sakura, miró a Hinata y ambas dirigieron sus miradas a los dos anonadados jóvenes.

-Estáis embarazadas.- comentó Sasuke buscando una confirmación con la mirada, intentando mantener la expresión seria a pesar de la alegría que sentía en su pecho.

-¡Felicidades papás!- fue la respuesta conjunta que recibieron.

En ese momento, como accionado por un resorte, Naruto se levantó de un salto y corrió como un rayo para abrazar a su prometida, alzarla un poco y comenzar a dar vueltas eufórico, mientras que lloraba de felicidad y gritaba una y otra vez: "Te quiero Sakura-chan". La reacción de Sasuke, por el contrario, fue más calmada. Primero dejó en la mesita la ecografía y se alzó con tranquilidad del sofá. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa a su prometida, quien lo miraba con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se encaminó lentamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos perlados no podía contener su felicidad por más tiempo (ya bastante le había costado mantener el secreto todas esas semanas), así que echó a correr hacia el Uchiha que ya había abierto los brazos para recibirla, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para predecir su reacción. La abrazó con firmeza, pasando un brazo por su cintura y posando una de sus manos en su cabeza para acariciarla con suavidad.

-Justo cuando pensaba que no me podrías dar más,- le susurró suavemente Sasuke- me sorprendes con el mejor regalo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

-Soy tan feliz...- dijo ella con el rostro pegado a su fuerte pecho y cubierto por lágrimas de dicha- No te puedes imaginar lo duro que ha sido mantener el secreto, pero Sakura quería hacer de esto algo especial.

-Y lo ha sido.- le aseguró Sasuke besando su frente.

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, mientras que sus ojos se fundían en los contrarios. Sus bocas estaban a apenas unos centímetros...

-¡NARUTO! ¡Para ahora mismo o te golpearé tan fuerte que estarás dolorido por un mes!- se oyó gritar a Sakura.

Sasuke y Hinata se giraron en ese momento para mirar a sus dos amigos, ella sorprendida y él con expresión hastiada. Al parecer Naruto había seguido dando vueltas a Sakura debido a la felicidad que sentían en cada fibra de su ser, pero tras dos minutos de vueltas continuas a la pelirrosa se le había ido la euforia para dar paso a un mareo preocupante. En ese instante, temeroso por lo que pudiera pasarle, el rubio Uzumaki dejó de dar vueltas y la dejó con suavidad en el suelo. Entonces comenzó a andar hacia el sofá para sentarse y que se le pasase el mareo.

Craso error.

Sakura se encontraba tan mareada que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, si no llega a ser por la rapidez de Sasuke y Naruto, se habría acabado por estrellar contra el suelo. Los dos amigos la consiguieron sujetar antes de que eso sucediera. Naruto estaba pálido del terror solo de imaginar lo que le haría por dejarla en ese estado. Sin perder un instante, la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá. Sasuke alzó una ceja por la estupidez de su amigo. No podía creer que fuera tan patoso. Se acercó a la Hyuga, quien miraba a su amiga con expresión preocupada, y la agarró por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

-A ver si te aprendes a controlar, dobe.

-¡Cállate baka! Es que me he sentido tan feliz al enterarme...

-Al igual que yo.- dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no por eso he dejado a mi prometida al borde del desvanecimiento.

-¡Pues por la cara que tienes parece que te dé igual!- gritó el rubio, señalando con el dedo a Sasuke en modo acusatorio.

-¡Déjate de tanto grito, idiota!- gritó entonces Sakura.

Seguidamente se alzó, dejando salir a su "yo demoníaco" como lo había nombrado sus amigos, y golpeando con fuerza a Naruto en la cabeza, ganándose un sonoro quejido por parte de éste. El joven de ojos celestes se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras que se quejaba por el dolor del golpe. Sakura, por su parte, comenzó a sermonearle a gritos que dejara de gritar constantemente. Hinata se llevó las manos a los labios para intentar contener la risa, mientras que Sasuke cerró los ojos y puso la mano libre a la frente mientras que intentaba controlar la jaqueca que estaba por iniciarse. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiera hecho amigo de unos elementos tan ruidosos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Uchiha hizo acopio de sus nuevos poderes y abrió los ojos. Tanto Naruto como Sakura se callaron en el instante en que vieron a su amigo con esos inquietantes ojos rojos. Al calmarse las aguas, los ojos de Sasuke recuperaron su color.

-Así está mejor.- dijo con la voz más calmada posible- Ahora dejad de gritar, me estáis produciendo dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Oíd, oíd...- farfulló Naruto tras unos segundos de silencio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, era evidente que el arrepentimiento por la escena de antes no le había durado mucho- Sakura-chan... Hinata...- dijo eufórico mirando a una y a otra alternativamente- ¿desde cuándo sabéis que estáis embarazadas?

-Yo desde hace cinco semanas, Hinata desde el principio.- aclaró la Haruno.

-¡¿Desde el inicio?!- gritó Naruto sorprendido, ganándose así la mirada asesina del Uchiha- ¿Y cómo puede ser?- preguntó después en voz más baja asustado por su amigo.

-Al haber sido durante tanto tiempo la guía de la Santa Compaña, uno de los poderes que he obtenido es el de tener una visión bastante _agudizada_, por decirlo de alguna manera.- comenzó a explicar la morena- Puedo ver a través de muchos objetos, pero también puedo ver el flujo vital de un cuerpo vivo, su esencia si lo entiendes mejor así. Por eso pude ver cómo se creaba una nueva vida en mí... y en Sakura.- terminó la explicación acariciando su vientre con ternura.

-Creo que no lo entendí...- dijo Naruto con expresión contrariada.

-Como de costumbre.- comentó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho baka!?

-Lo que has oído, dobe.

-¡Que dejes de gritar te he dicho!- gritó Sakura golpeando de nuevo a Naruto.

-Entonces, ¿de cuánto tiempo estáis?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a Hinata, sin hacer caso de los quejidos del Uzumaki.

-Entre siete y ocho semanas, aproximadamente.- le contestó Hinata distraídamente, pues miraba preocupada a su amigo.

-¿Las dos?- preguntó él ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí. Día arriba, día abajo.- contestó ella.

-Bueno en tal caso...- comenzó a decir el Uchiha, sonriendo con malicia.

Dio bruscamente la vuelta a Hinata, amarrándola fuertemente de la cintura con ambos brazos, haciendo que ella le mirara directamente a los ojos. Ella por su parte, le contempló sorprendida por su reacción. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Sasuke la besó apasionadamente, compensando de alguna manera ese beso que sus amigos interrumpieron momentos antes; robándole a la joven el aliento en apenas un segundo. Hinata quedó en shock por unos segundos, pues no era habitual en Sasuke esa clase de arranques pasionales, pero en seguida cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su prometido dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Tras unos segundos se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos, encontrándose el blanco contra el negro, y sintieron como si estuvieran desnudando su alma ante el otro.

-Gracias por acudir en mi rescate.- bromeó Sasuke, dedicándole esa media sonrisa que sabía que le encantaba.

-No podía dejar perdido y solo a un caballero en apuros.- continuó ella la broma, besando de nuevo con suavidad los labios del moreno.

-Nosotros también te damos las gracias Sasuke-kun. De no ser por ti, nunca habríamos sido capaces de salvar a Hinata.

-Ha sido un auténtico placer, te lo aseguro Sakura.- dijo él sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¡Me siento tan feliz!- gritó Naruto alzando los brazos para después abrazar a su prometida, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que parecía decir "no cambiará nunca".

-Creo que es una alegría compartida por todos.- dijo Sakura.

-La mayor alegría que pudiera esperar.- afirmó Sasuke, acercando más a Hinata.

-Una alegría que espero que sea duradera.- comentó suavemente Hinata.

-No puedo imaginar qué pudiera estropearlo.

Esto lo dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Todos asintieron, pues no imaginaban tampoco podían imaginar que hubiese nada en ese mundo que pudiera destruir esa felicidad que los embargaba.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo del bosque, una oscura figura miraba en su dirección. El rencor que emanaba parecía salir de su propio cuerpo en forma de una oscura sombra. Tenía los ojos color negro como el ónice, su cabello de color blanco el cual mantenía amarrado en una cola de caballo y usaba anteojos circulares. Era Kabuto Yakushi. Era el hombre que cuatro años atrás habían engañado para salvar a Hinata de su condena voluntaria. Tras pasar el "año de prueba" que los tres amigos habían dicho, en seguida se dio cuenta del engaño. No había fuente de la eterna juventud, solo la eterna condena de vagar por el mundo guiando a un grupo de almas errantes. Había intentada varias veces en vano conseguir librarse de esa maldición. Y ahora vagaba casualmente por esos bosques que habían supuesto su condena. Los cuatro jóvenes gozaban de su felicidad ajenos a esa figura que los veía con odio, escondido entre las sombras del bosque.

-Eso es, disfrutad. Disfrutad mientras podáis malditos mocosos. Pronto hallaré el modo de vengarme y haceros pagar por haberme engañado. Puede que no sea en esta vida, ni en la siguiente. Pero os juro que encontraré el modo de destruir hasta el último retazo de vuestra felicidad.

Y tras susurrar su maldición, se internó de nuevo en las sombras, anhelando que llegase el día en que su venganza se cumpliese...

* * *

_Sí, sí... ya lo sé... El final es como para moderse las uñas pero ¿qué os puedo decir? Siempre me han gustado los finales abiertos ;) Ahora que cada uno use su imaginación para deducir qué es lo que pasará después porque yo... ¡me desentiendo del tema! *se oye una risa malvada* Cof, cof... lo siento. Mi yo malvado se ha hecho presente u.u_

_Pero lo que sí quiero es dejaros una cosa clara: no tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte o segunda temporada, ni nada por el estilo. En lo que a mí respecta, esta historia se termina aquí._

_Solo espero que os haya gustado y solo me resta deciros que no seáis malos/as y dejéis aunque sea un breve comentario. Que siempre se agradece ;)  
_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
